One Mistake & No Survivors
by TheRescuer2
Summary: A Little Game Called Cat and Mouse Sequel. A year ago, the girls left Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan hearbroken and needing answers. Now, as old faces from the past emerge, Elena, Amanda, Erika, and Kameryn must face the past to save everyone they love
1. Overseas Part I

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**I left all of you hanging with the last chapter of A Little Game Called Cat and Mouse, so I decide to post the first chapter. This chapter, along with the next one, will take you in depth with the traitors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Overseas Part I**

Ciri Russo's POV

The tape recorder is slid across the table, although I can't reach out and smash it. My hands are handcuffed to under the table.

"State your full name, age, and birthday." Agent Gomez says.

"Are you really going to do this now?" I say. "It's been a year. Everybody has moved on, forgotten what we have done. The spy world is saved, so why exactly are you doing interviews now?"

"State your full name, age, and birthday." Agent Gomez repeats.

I let out an exaggerated sigh. "Ciri Catalina Russo, age seventeen as of yesterday, December 27th."

"Height and Weight?"

"5'4 and 120 pounds."

"Miss Russo, tell us about your days leading up till you meet Charles West."

"Again, is this necessary?" I ask, getting quite annoyed. "You have my file. You have your statements from those four little brats named Elena, Amanda, Erika, and Kameryn. Why do you need to bring up the past?"

"Miss Russo, you do know the charges against you, don't you?"

"Blackmail, attempted exposure of the spy world, attempted murder, and assault."

"Now do you want to add more charges on against you?" Agent Gomez leans in really close towards me. I can feel his minty breath against my olive skin. I lean in towards him even more, my light green eyes meeting his dark brown ones. "You don't scare me." I whisper. "With all those charges against me, I'll be lucky if I see daylight again."

"Right now Miss Russo, I'm the only one who has the power to let you eat again. Now, instead of dying of starvation before you see sunlight again, I suggest you get talking."

I consider my options and realize the odds are against me here. "My family consists of my father Franco, my mother Maria, and my brother Anthony. Age 43, 42 and 18 respectably. We all are hundred percent Italian, and all share the same green eyes, olive skin color, and dark brown hair. I was born and raised in Italy. My family and I were part of a religious cult that often utilized animal sacrifices. That's why I am not fazed by violence or killing; I grew up around it. When I was 14, I decided that I no longer wanted to be in the cult and ran away. I became a beggar, and I became very good at tricking people into giving her money, especially foreigners."

"And when did Charles West come into the picture?"

"Mr. West came into the picture a year ago, in August. At this time, I was living on the streets of Rome from a few weeks now. I spotted him late at night and attempted to mug him for money. He didn't really seem like a strong type, so I decided he make an easy target. As I silently approached him, he turned around, nothing how I barely made a sound. Mr. West was impressed by my skills of mugging and manipulation. He bought me food and told me about his past. He told me about how the spy world had betrayed him. Then he explained how he wanted to take down the spy world, and it would begin by destroying a band called Big Time Rush."

Agent Gomez clicks off the recorder. Two agents come into the room and unhook me from the table. "Thank you for your time, Miss Russo." Agent Gomez says.

"Like I had a choice." I say as I'm dragged out of the room and back to my cell.

* * *

Astoria Greenbaum's POV

I'm shoved down into a chair, and my handcuffs are quickly attached to the table. I let out a fake sigh and flip my dark bye side bangs out of my face. In the year that I have been here at the spy world's headquarters here in London, my dyed dark blue hair has grown down to my shoulders. I have requested for a haircut, but I have received no answer yet.

"State your full name, age, and birthday." A man says who I recognize as Agent Gomez, the man in charge of our case. He clicks a recorder, and the recorder comes to life with a click.

"Astoria Jade Greenbaum, seventeen years old as of August 5th." I say. "Can I have that haircut now?"

Agent Gomez opens my file and I watch with forest green eyes as he quickly scans my file. "It says here you have mild schizophrenia and asthma."

"I'm also perky, smart, and an optimistic. Why do you care?" I snap.

"Miss Greenbaum, I want you to tell me about you days leading up to when you meet Charles West."

"And what if I don't? Going to give me a time out?" I sneer.

"Well then I guess you're never going to get that haircut." Agent Gomez smirks, shutting my file.

"I originally came from Connecticut but I ran away from her father, who was a drinker, drug addict and an abuser. My mother died a day after I was born, and my sister Jenny got pregnant by her boyfriend and moved in with him. So I got the short end of the straw and was stuck with my dad who did some awful things to me. I got so tired and sick of this, that I ran away and took the subway to New York." I say in defeat.

"Where does Charles West come into your life?"

"He was at the sub station. It was late at night, and I had no money for anything. He offered me cash in return for my services."

"And those services we what?"

"Simple." I say, a smile working its way onto my face. I close my eyes and the memories of last year flash before my closed eyelids like a smile. "Destroy Big Time Rush."

I listen as the recorder clicks off. I listen as my handcuffs are unlocked from the table. I feel my body being lifted from my chair.

And the entire time, I don't open my eyes.

* * *

Vivian Gold's POV

I'm shaking with fear as I'm slammed down into a chair in the integration room. Agent Gomez sits across from me as I'm handcuffed to the table. A recorder sits in front of me and Agent Gomez leans across the table, pressing a button that begins to record every word said.

"State your full name, age, and birthday." Agent Gomez says, not even looking up from a file on the table.

"Vivian Shannen Gold, my birthday is March 6th and I'm seventeen years old."

Agent Gomez doesn't say anything else. He just flips through the file on the table, reading it slowly. I shake my leg nervously, time eating away at me.

"What kind of integration are you running here?" I yell. Agent Gomez doesn't even flinch at my yelling. "Do something, question me, scream at me, just do something you idiot!"

"Tell me about your past." Agent Gomez says, flipping a page in the file.

"Isn't everything you need to know about me in the file?" I question, craning my neck to see if I can answer my own question.

"Miss Gold, I know you understand the charges against you. Your grades here are remarkable. Now, tell me about your past."

I take a deep breath. "I was discovered when I was twelve by St. Morris's for my archery skills. Mr. West observed last September when I practicing for archery outside the school. He approached me and offered me the deal of a lifetime."

"And what was that deal?"

"A chance to be reunited with my childhood best friends, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan."

Agent Gomez finally lifts his head from the file, all attention from the words on the page to the words that I have just said.

"You knew Big Time Rush, and you joined a group that was dead set on killing them?" Agent Gomez questions.

"I didn't know that was what Mr. West wanted to do with the boys!" I exclaim, all innocence clear in my voice. "I thought he was going to help me be reunited with the boys, not have to kill them. But once I was in, I wasn't allowed to leave."

"When exactly did you meet Big Time Rush?"

"When I was in Kindergarten. The four of us we're really good friends till I moved away to away to New York."

"I have heard all I need to hear." Agent Gomez clicks off the recorder and two agents come in the room and take me away. I'm placed back in my cell, and I collapse on my metal bed in hysterical sobs.


	2. Overseas Part II

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**This chapter will wrap up the interviews between Agent Gomez and the traitors. Next chapter brings back the four main girls and the guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Overseas Part II**

Samantha Tyler's POV

I stare down Agent Gomez as I'm handcuffed to the table. He stares me back, my icy blue eyes glaring at his brown ones. "What's that?" I say, nodding my head towards the recorder sitting on the table in front of me.

"State your full name, age, and birthday." Agent Gomez says, almost like he's reading from a script.

"Samantha Jadelyn Tyler. Age seventeen and my birthday is May 3rd. And I'm quite upset with you, Agent Gomez."

"And why is that?" Agent Gomez says, flipping through my file on the table. I lean back in my hair, my long wavy blonde hair ticking my neck. "You didn't come to my birthday party." I say with a smirk.

"I hope your still not expecting a present, because your birthday means nothing to me."

"Well ain't that a shame."

Agent Gomez shuts my file shut. "Enough with the games. You've been off the map until three years ago, when you just showed up at St. Morris's. Tell me where you where."

"Now, now, Agent Gomez, you're going to have to be a little bit more polite if you want answers." I say mockingly.

"I'm done playing games with you and your sick friends." Agent Gomez begins, but I cut him off. "We don't classify ourselves as 'friends.' I say. "More like co-workers."

"Let me put it this way." Agent Gomez re opens my file and slides it across the table so I can see it. "I want to know where exactly you where between May 3rd of 1994 up till September of three years ago. And if you think there's any way in hell I'm going to be nice or polite with you, well you can just take a death sentence to go."

I let out a sigh, blowing my side bangs up into the air a little. "As you know, I was born on May 3rd of 1994. My mother, Rachael, left my older brother, Michael, my father, Joshua, and I when I was six. No big deal there, I never really consider her to be my mother anyways."

"What do you mean by that?" Agent Gomez questions.

"It means I didn't love my mother. Sure, I share her looks. In fact, I look exactly identical to her. Same blue eyes, blonde hair, same shortness, same freckles, same fair skin, yet to me she was nothing but another person that I saw everyday. I grew up in Massachusetts, and had a fairly normal life. I got average grades and was nothing more than another average kid. I enjoyed sneaking up on people. I was always the last to be found in hide and go seek. St. Morris discovered me at a talent show for my school. I was singing and dancing, and they were impressed by my flexibility. I was offered to join the school, and at age twelve, why wouldn't I go to a spy school. After seeing the movie Spy Kids, why would I refuse?"

"When does Charles West come into your life?"

I smirk at Agent Gomez's question. "Want to hear the best thing you're ever going to hear, Agent Gomez?" I break out in a smile and lean forward in my chair. "Charles West…well, Charles West is my uncle."

* * *

Janessa Manning's POV

"My name is Janessa Leigh Manning, age seventeen as of my last birthday on April 17th." I say, not even putting up a fight. I have deep, dark circles under my brown eyes from lack of sleep, and I have no energy left in my body to put up a fight.

"You don't seem very threatening." Agent Gomez comments, nodding to my figure. I only stand at five foot four and weigh 127 pounds.

"So?" I sneer.

"I just want to understand why exactly you joined Charles West's side. But before we get to that, tell me about yourself Miss Manning."

"Why do you need to know?" I question harshly. "Everything you need is in that file sitting in front of you. Or did you forget how to read?"

"Have you forgotten the charges against you?"

I let out a sigh. "I come from a large family of a Cuban, Puerto Rican, and Italian descent. My birth mother, Piper Hannah Travors-Manning was the Italian one and is deceased. But I'll get into that later. My father, William Davenport Manning, gives me my Puerto Rican and Cuban roots. I have one sister, Mariana Julia Manning. She's eleven and goes to public school, like seventeen year old step brother, Cayden Keith Manning. My stepmother, Vanessa Monroe Ashland-Manning is Cuban and an accountant."

"I was born and raised in the Lower East Side of Manhattan. Growing up, I was always hyper active, running around the house and breaking things, pretending I was a spy." I pause for a moment, reliving the memory for a moment. "I got my wish of wanting a little sibling, a little sister, my little Mariana. When Mariana was old enough to run and talk we would carry out "missions" in the house, like spying on my father while he worked or moving things around while my mother was cooking dinner. When I was nine, Mariana had just turned four, my family was faced with one hell of an obstacle. My mother, Piper was diagnosed with Cancer, stage four and only given three to six months to live. I didn't understand it, why would god do such a thing? He was supposed to protect people, and he was getting ready to rip my mother from my arms. Defying all odds, my mother lasted more than six months; however after two year battle, my mother died. When I was fourteen, my father had recently gotten remarried and enrolled me into St. Morris, because I had been in way too many fights in years since my mother died. He wanted me to channel my fighting skills into something good."

"How does Charles West enter your life?"

"I was in a street fight, once again. Mr. West happened to be on that street, looking for people like me to join his side. He offered me to join him, and I couldn't refuse. A chance to get back at people like Cayden and Vanessa was a dream come true. I accepted, and sadly, my 'teammates' couldn't match my skills and we lost. And now, I sit here, handcuffed to a table and hating you more and more by the minute."

Agent Gomez pulls the recorder across the table towards him and clicks it off. Two agents come in the room and unhook me from the table. I'm manhandled out the room and down the hall, where I'm thrown into my cell. I climb up on my bed and fall into another restless sleep.


	3. Yesterday Is In The Past

**One Mistake & No Survivors **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Yesterday Is In The Past**

One Year Ago, Elena's POV

_I take a seat at the table, where Agent Gomez sits across from me. A recorder sits in the middle of the table, the tape inside spinning, signaling its working and on. _

"_Tell your story from beginning to end." Agent Gomez says._

_I take a deep shaky breath, glancing at the clock ticking away. It's currently seven twenty six in the morning. Caleb and I landed in London approximately thirty four minutes, where I have to give my statements on the mission. Afterwards, Caleb and I leave right away for Italy._

_I yawn before speaking, as I haven't slept since a day ago. I spent the whole plane ride crying my eyes out. "My name is __Elena Aballa Caridth. My birthday is August 18__th__ and I am sixteen years old. On December 14__th__, I, along with Amanda Anderson, Erika Castriel, and Kameryn Clarke were assigned to protect a boy band consisting of Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell from an unknown predator, who was later identified as Charles West, along with the assistance of five others. We succeed in our mission of protecting the boys, along with the capture of Charles West."_

"_You developed a romantic relationship with one of the boys, correct?"_

_I gulp, the pain of the previous night surging through my body like a lightening bolt. "Yes, I developed a romantic relationship with Kendall Knight." I answer._

"_Miss Caridth, once you answer my question, your answer is the final answer. Do you understand?"_

_I nod my head, tears pricking in my eyes. _

"_You began a romantic relationship with Mr. Knight, and last night, December 31__st__, you left him. Do you at any time in the future plan on revisiting Mr. Knight or your relationship with him?"_

_I look at Agent Gomez, a single tear finally falling as I answer. "Mr. Knight and I have no relationship, no connection anymore. Kendall Knight is nothing but a memory to me."_

* * *

Present Day

I stand among the shadows of the building, watching from across the street as Kendall exits a restaurant, his hand intertwined with his girlfriend, Jo Taylor. I squeeze my eyes shut, remembering when him and I held hands. But, as I told Agent Gomez a year ago, Kendall Knight and our relationship is nothing but a memory.

"You know this is considered stalking, right?" Caleb, my nineteen year old brother and partner for the past year, jokes as he comes up from behind me. I turn around and face him.

"I just needed reassurance that he's doing alright." I reply.

"If you think he moved on, you're crazy. That girl is just an attempt to fill the gap in his heart you left. Trust me little sis, Kendall hasn't forgotten about you. And if he ever does, it's probably because he's suffering from memory loss."

I smile at Caleb. Caleb gives me a gentle shove forward out of the shadows. "We have a meeting to attend to." Caleb says with a smirk. We leave the comfort of the shadows and make our way down the bustling street of Los Angeles.

Across the street, Kendall walks hand and hand with his girlfriend. I try to focus on blending in with the crowd, yet my brown eyes every now and then shift to him. Even with the cars and people in my way, I can see some distance in Kendall's blue-green eyes. I look away, pain shrugging through my heart just knowing that I was the cause of that.

I look up at Caleb. He and I look identical. We both share the same black hair; although Caleb has a short messy cut and my pin straight hair is usually up in a ponytail, as it is now. We both have the same light chocolate brown eyes; although I wear grey contacts that make mine seem almost white. We both have the same golden tan. The one difference is Caleb got our father's height, and I got the short end of the straw by getting my mother's height of 5'3.

Caleb and I are in Los Angeles to stop a technologic exchange, meaning that there was a trade of technology that could alter or destroy that technology world forever. Caleb and I stop at a crosswalk, just as Kendall and his girlfriend stop at the one across the street.

As cars zoom by, Kendall's eyes land on me and widen. Quickly, Kendall releases his hand from Jo's and steps out into the street. He begins to run between cars, which stop and beep at him. I grab Caleb's arm and pull him away. We run down the street, shoving people out of our way.

"Elena!" Caleb yells as I continue to drag him. "Elena, Kendall's gone, you're safe!"

I stop dead in my tracks. I let go of Caleb's arm and lean against a wall, shaking in fear over the fact that Kendall almost caught me. I knew it was a horrible idea accepting this mission here in Los Angeles.

"Lena?" Caleb asks slowly, using my nickname. "He's gone. Look at me Lena." Caleb says. I look at him, still shaking. "Everything's okay. Kendall is over two blocks away. Anybody ever tell you that you're one fast runner?"

I let out a small laugh. Caleb is one of the only people in this whole world that can make me smile in the worst of times. Caleb places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes. "Kendall is a thing of the past, remember that. Everything that happened a year ago is in the past."

"It feels like it was only yesterday when I left him." I say.

"Yesterday is in the past Lena, along with every day that has past since last year. Now come on, let's get back to the mission. It will take your mind off of what just happened."

Caleb and I set off down the street, and Caleb refreshes me on the meeting and what we we're supposed to do. And just like that, everything that just happened fades away like shadows when the sun rises.


	4. No Room Left For You In My Memories

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**No Room Left For You In My Memories**

One Year Ago, Amanda's POV

_Erika gives me a reassuring nod and I step inside. Erika and I are at headquarters in Las Vegas, giving our statements on the case to an agent named Agent Mason. Agent Gomez, the agent assigned to the case, is at London headquarters, the spy world's main headquarters._

_Agent Mason is a big man. He is bald and has muscles that if he flicked someone, it could knock them out. I take my seat across the table from him and Agent Mason turns on the recorder that will record my every word. Agent Mason nods his head, signaling me to begin my statement._

"_Amanda Berg Anderson, age sixteen and my birthday is November 2__nd__. Eighteen days ago, on December 14__th__, Elena Caridth, Erika Castriel, Kameryn Clarke, and I were assigned to protect Big Time Rush, a boy band from someone who was out to destroy them, later shown to be Charles West with the assistance of five girls from St. Morris's. We were able to capture Charles West, along with the five traitors."_

"_Along the road, as you were on your mission, you fell in love with James Diamond, one of the members of Big Time Rush. Is that correct?"_

"_Correct." I reply. I dig my nails into my palms, hoping to block the memories that I have been attempting to push down since Erika and I boarded our plane._

"_Now that your mission is complete, do you have any intentions of having contact with Mr. Diamond again?"_

"_Agent Mason, I will sum up your question very simply." I place my folded hands on the table and lean forward. "Who is James Diamond?"_

* * *

Present Day

I lean against the bar, sipping my soda, looking for the man Erika and I were assigned to capture. The man, Matthew Dawson, is wanted by the government for identify theft of over a hundred people. Erika and I were assigned to take him down.

I glance out to the dance floor of the Miami Night Club Erika and I are at to see my partner dancing with a guy, although I can see how stiff Erika seems. Ever since everything that happened a year ago, I can blame her. Even across the dim room, I can see the memories of flash in Erika's brown eyes. I feel the memories with…him coming bubbling to the surface. I quickly take another sip of my cola, and spot Mr. Dawson. And he is approaching me.

Mr. Dawson is in his early twenties. He has short, messy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He takes a place next to me, not saying anything. I sip my soda and glance at him.

"Hi." I say in a flirty tone, setting my soda down and twirling my dark brown hair, my blonde and red highlights twirling around my finger.

"Hello there." Mr. Dawson says.

"And what exactly would your name be cutie?" I say, popping a piece of gum in my mouth. I giggle and hold out the pack of gum in front of Mr. Dawson. "Where are my manners? Have a piece."

"Thanks." Mr. Dawson says smiling. He unwraps the gum and puts the piece in his mouth. "My name is Matthew. What's yours?"

"Crystal." I lie, blowing a small bubble with my gum.

"Crystal." Mr. Dawson says, inching closer towards me. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"And Matthew Dawson." Erika says, coming up from behind Mr. Dawson. "What a perfect name for an identity thief."

"I suggest you come quietly Matthew." I say. "Otherwise there is going to be about twenty government agents storming in here and they may possibly shoot you to death if you run."

Mr. Dawson nods his head and I begin to lead our little group of the club. Mr. Dawson is sandwiched in between me and Erika, giving him no chance of escape. As soon as were outside the club, Erika places grabs Mr. Dawson's wrists and pins them behind his back. We guide him to car where two agents wait for us. We shove Mr. Dawson in the car and the car drives off, unseen and unnoticed. Erika and I high five, another mission successfully completed.

"We have the rest of the night for ourselves before we have to leave again. Want to go back in and have a fun time?" Erika suggests.

"This is a rare opportunity. I say we use it." I say, smiling. Erika and I walk back into the club and onto the dance floor. Since it's a twenty one and under club, boys our age come up and dance with us. As I'm dancing with one boy, I stop dead in my tracks.

I see a boy with hair like him.

The boy turns around I see he looks nothing like him. I resume dancing and remind myself what I promised myself a year ago.

That there is no room left in my memories for James Diamond.


	5. Set Me Free

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Set Me Free**

One Year Ago, Erika's POV

_Amanda comes out of the room, looking fine. I take a deep breathe and enter the room, not even making eye contact with Agent Mason. I just want to get on the plane that will take Amanda and me to Las Vegas. There, I'm going to crawl into a bed and just cry myself to sleep._

_Agent Mason hits the recorder, and he hasn't even placed his hand back at his side when I begin speaking._

"_Erika Annabelle-Marie Castriel, February 11__th__, sixteen years old." I don't even have the strength anymore to make full sentences. "On December 14__th__, Elena, Amanda, me, and Kameryn were assigned to protect Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell, four boys from Minnesota who make up the hit boy band Big Time Rush. From December 15__th__ to the 31__st__, the four us protected the four boys from Charles West and five girls from St. Morris's who turned out to be traitors. We succeed in protecting Big Time Rush, along with the capture of Charles West."_

"_Tell me about what happened between you and Carlos Garcia."_

"_Over the course of the mission, Carlos Garcia and I began a romantic relationship."_

"_Do you have any plans on resuming this relationship with Mr. Garcia?"_

"_Agent Mason." I begin, letting out a soft, silent sigh. "Carlos Garcia is just another name to me, and for the rest of my life, that is all he will ever be."_

* * *

Present Day

I toss and turn in my bed. Amanda is passed out, something that I'm amazed she can do after all we have seen and done. Silently, I slip out of my bed and step onto the balcony of our hotel room, shutting the glass doors behind.

The night chill greets me. The concrete of the balcony is cold against my feet, sending shivers up and down my spine. I sit in a chair, watching the city lights of Miami brighten up the night sky. I remember back to my nights at St. Morris, when I watched the New York lights brighten up the city that never sleeps. But, Miami is no New York.

Ever since we left the guys a year ago, I've never been able to sleep. And now, in two days, on December 31st will be the anniversary of when we just left them, when we all needed each other the most.

For spies, it's easy to move on from certain things. For me, it was easy to move on from the fact that my mother will never tell me who my father is. But for me to move on from Carlos Garcia is a whole different story.

I was lucky when Elena, Amanda, Kameryn and I went our separate ways, I was able to go with Amanda, something I was grateful for. If Amanda and I didn't partner up, we probably would have collapsed due to insanity. Yet, I'm still on the verge of collapsing due my insomia.

I dial in the number on my cell phone and place it to my ear, my hands shaking.

"Hello?" Carlos's voice says.

I remain silent. I shut my eyes, taking in hearing his sweet voice. "Hello, is anybody there?" Carlos asks. A tear slides out from under my closed lids.

"Hello? If anybody is there, please say something."

I shut the phone and throw it over the side of the balcony, listening to the metal break against the ground below. That's the fifth phone I have broke in the past year, and all because I keep dialing his stupid number, just to hear his voice. Amanda doesn't call James. In fact, she doesn't even think about it. I'm not sure about Elena and Kameryn; Amanda and I have had no contact with the two since last December. Whether it should stay that way, I'm unsure.

"What are you doing up?" I hear Amanda say behind me. She sits in chair next to me. "I hear a small crash. Break another phone?"

I nod my head and Amanda sighs. "You have to let go of Carlos, Erika. You can't keep doing this. I let go of James a long time of go. It's time you do the same."

"And how do I do that?" I snap. "Let go of one of the one people who I actually loved for the first time in a long time? Tell me exactly how I am supposed to let go of someone who actually reminded me that I'm a human being, not a product of the government!"

"Nobody is stopping you from leaving our world. You didn't even have to enter it in the first place."

"I didn't have a choice. I was born into the spy world, and I'm going to die in it too."

Amanda stands up. "There's only one person who can set free you, and only you know who it is. I can't tell you."

Amanda goes back inside and I let out a long sigh, leaning my head back and staring up at the night sky, for what seems like hours, but may have only been a few minutes. Time means nothing to me anymore.

Silently slipping back into the, I see Amanda has drifted back into slumber. I grabbed my unpacked suitcase and run out of the room. I run through the empty streets and to the nearby airport. I buy a ticket, which nobody questions why, and wait for my plane. I board it forty eight minutes later and take my seat, my heart pounding in my chest."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats and buckle up. We will begin our flight to Los Angeles in a few minutes."


	6. The Peasant Girl and The Prince

****

One Mistake & No Survivors

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**The Peasant Girl and The Prince**

One Year Ago, Kameryn's POV

_I sit down in a chair across from Agent Newman. A recorder sits in the middle of the table, already on. _

"_You may begin your statement." Agent Newman says._

"_Kameryn Grace Clarke, age sixteen, July 14__th__. On December 14__th__, the headmaster of St. Morris's assigned myself, along with Elena Caridth, Amanda Anderson, and Erika Castriel were assigned to protect Big Time Rush, a boy band consisting of Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia…and Logan Mitchell, from an unknown threat, later discovered to be wanted spy Charles West. West was apprehended, along with five traitors from St. Morris, Ciri Russo, Janessa Manning, Samantha Tyler, Astoria Greenbaum and Vivian Gold."_

"_Over the course of your mission, you became a romantic relationship with Logan Mitchell, much as your teammates did with other members of Big Time Rush, correct?"_

"_Yes, that is correct." I say, my heart pounding in my chest from pain. "I did have a romantic relationship with Logan Mitchell._

"_Do you have any intentions of resuming this relationship with Mr. Mitchell at anytime in the future?"_

"_Well, I didn't leave him heartbroken last night for fun, if that's what you mean." I snap. Agent Newman looks rather startled by my comment, so I calm myself down and rephrase what I meant._

"_I have no intentions of having a relationship or any contact with Mr. Mitchell again in the future."_

* * *

Present Day

I sit at my desk in the front of my classroom, grading papers. My students, a class of thirteen year olds, chatting quietly among themselves, waiting for the bell to ring. As soon as the bell rings, all of them are out of there seats, waving goodbye to me. I wave back and as soon as the last kid is out the door, I lean my head back and sigh to myself.

It's not like I don't enjoy teaching; I actually found that I have a knack for it. It was just that I felt like something was missing from it, something that could bring a spark back into my life.

My students loved me. I teach one fifth grade class, a sixth grade class and a seventh grade class. All my students my sixth and seventh grade students tell me that they love and are the best camouflage teacher that ever had. My fifth grade students love me too, as it is there first year here and have nothing to compare me too, as St. Morris begins education for students in fifth grade.

Several knocks come at my door and I see several of my fifth grade students standing in the doorway. I gestured for them to come in, and they all race towards my desk at the front of the room. I recognize two of students, Marcie and Jenny, along with three other girls who I do not have as students.

"Annabelle, Maria, and Elizabeth don't believe us!" Marcie says pointing to each girl as she said their names, then stamped her foot. "They don't believe the story about the girl and the prince who fell in love, even though they came from different worlds!"

"That's because princes only marry princess!" Annabelle, the girl with dark brown hair says.

I laugh a little. "Would you like me to tell the story?" I say. The five girls nod their heads in exicetment. They sit on desks and I sit forward in my chair.

"Once upon a time, a girl met this prince. He was perfect. He had the looks, the charm, the personality that could make any girl fall head over heels for him. This prince could have any princess in the whole world, but he fell in love with a peasant girl from another kingdom. But the peasant girl had a secret that could kill. You see, the peasant girl was actually a knight. Despite this, the prince still fell in love with the peasant girl. They loved each other very much, and survived through a terrible war because of their love. But the peasant girl knew it wasn't safe for her and the prince to be in love. So the peasant girl left the prince, never to return to him."

"Did the prince search for the peasant girl?" Maria asks, dark brown eyes wide.

"Oh yes. He showed up at her doorstep. He made pleas for her to come back, as he loved her that much."

"And did the peasant girl ever return to the prince?" Elizabeth asks.

"No, she didn't. But she still loves the prince very much."

The bell goes off. "You girls are going to be late if you don't go now." I say.

The five girls groan but leave anyways. I wave goodbye and as soon as they're gone, find my fingers opening one of my desk drawers. I pull out the picture and place it on my desk.

The colors on it are fading away, but the memory inside of me burns brighter than the colors ever did. Elena had taken it when Logan and I weren't looking. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and he had his around my waist. My head rested against his neck and were dancing slowly to the music, lost in the moment.

One day, one of my fifth grade students, Miranda, asked me to tell another girl, Annie, that love stories were real. So I told them the story of the peasant girl and the prince, and despite the fact that they came from different worlds, they still fell in love. Annie and Miranda told a whole bunch of girls, and now once a week I told the love story of the peasant girl and the prince. Of course, none of the students who knew the story actually knew that I was the peasant girl and Logan was the prince. All of the story is true; how I fell in love with Logan, to how I left him, to how he showed up at St. Morris's searching for me.

My cell phone ringing pulls me out of my thoughts. I quickly put the picture away and answer it.

"Hello?" I say into the receiver.

"We have a problem." Amanda voice's says. I almost drop the phone at hearing her voice. I haven't talk to her, Elena, or Erika since last December and truthfully, I thought it would stay that way.

"This is the first time I hear from you in a year, and the only reason you're calling is to say that 'we' have a problem?" I say. "Last time I check Amanda, there was no 'we' anymore. Do you what happened last year? Tomorrow is the one year anniversey."

"Erika is going to Los Angeles." Amanda says, completely ignoring everything I just said. "She's going to visit Carlos."

"That's not my problem. And are you positive she's visiting Carlos? Last time I heard, Elena and her brother were in Los Angeles on business."

"No, she's upset even more lately, especially since the anniversary is tomorrow. I know where she's going Kameryn, and Erika is going to Los Angeles to see Carlos. Do you know what will happen if she sees Carlos? It will destroy their lives and ours. It took exactly a year for all of us to reach a point where we can finally move on. And if Erika sees Carlos, everything we have worked so hard for in the past year will be destroyed."

"Amanda, this isn't my problem." I sigh. "Erika is your partner. I'm a teacher now, not a field agent like Erika and you. Solve this yourself and don't call again unless you actually want to talk about normal things."

"You and I should know better of all people Kameryn that there is nothing for spies to talk about."

I don't answer. I just hang up the phone and slam it down on my desk, practically breaking it in the process. Students begin to file into my room, and I calm myself.

"Today's lesson is on clothing." I say, writing down today's lesson on the board. Boys groan and girls cheer. I put on a fake smile, but Amanda's words ring in my head like a song stuck on repeat.


	7. Exile On Main Street

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Exile on Main Street**

Kendall's POV

Today is the one year anniversary of when Elena left me. It's New Year's Eve and I'm in the elevator heading up to Camille's apartment for her New Year's Eve party.

It's amazing that despite our pain, we each were able to find girlfriends who could keep us afloat in our sorrows. Jo and I were the first to get together. It was four months after we returned to Los Angeles. I was tired of my depression and realized Elena was never going to come back. I found Jo sobbing, as she and her boyfriend, some guitarist in an upcoming band, had broken up with her. I comforted her, and then she was kissing me. We rekindled our relationship and have been going strong since.

Carlos and Stephanie were the next to make it official. It was several weeks after Jo and I got back together and Carlos came back in the happiest state since he and Erika had 'broken up', for lack of better term. He told me how he and Stephanie were hanging out, and how Stephanie had just asked him out. When I asked him about Erika, Carlos simply told me that he needed to move on.

Logan and Camille were the next to couple up. It was sixth months after everything in New York. It actually came as a surprise to all of us that those two weren't the first two to make it official. It was always pretty obvious that Camille was hopelessly in love with Logan. Logan was helping Camille practice for an audition and it just happened.

It was only two months ago that James finally found a girl. Her name is Rachel McDonald, and she looks like nothing like Amanda. She has reddish-brown hair and is about James's height. She's a model and had moved into the Palm Woods when we were in New York. Rachel had been all over James for the past year, and he finally agreed to go on a date with her. He broke down, and asked Rachel out much to her joy.

None of us are the same. Carlos isn't as outgoing as he used too be. Logan is less sarcastic and has more of a defensive barrier up. James is less conceited and keeps to himself. I try to stay strong, but find myself locking myself in my room sometimes just to remember Elena.

I shake my thoughts off and knock on Camille's door. The Palm Wood's drama queen herself answers it and hugs me as I enter. I give Camille a bag of chips she asked me to bring and set off in search of Jo.

Everybody from the Palm Woods is here, even Bitters. I see Jo in a corner talking to Logan and I make my way through the crowds of people. I wrap my arm around Jo and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're girlfriend is throwing one awesome party!" I say to Logan over the pumping music.

"That's Camille for you." Logan replies, taking a sip of his soda. "Always has to make sure things are a hundred percent perfect."

"Aw, are you bragging about me?" Camille gushes, joining our group. Logan kisses her on the cheek and slips his hand in hers.

"Aren't I always?" Logan teases. Camille pulls him away from Jo and I, and the two disappear in the crowd of partygoers.

"Everything okay?" Jo asks. I look down at her and nod my head. "You just seem distant tonight. We can go somewhere else if you want."

"No, I'm fine." I lie. "Let's go dance."

I guide Jo out to where everybody is dancing. A slow song comes on and Jo rests her head on my shoulder, and I nearly shove her off me as a wave of memories crash over me. Elena did the exact same thing the night she left me, which was tonight.

None of the girls know about Elena, Amanda, Erika, and Kameryn. James, Carlos, Logan, and I decide to keep that a secret, along with the fact that there is actually such a thing as spies. When people ask us what we did in New York, we just saw that we sung, danced, and went sightseeing. Nothing big, even though the truth is that the biggest thing in my life happened in New York.

* * *

Carlos's POV

Stephanie and I leave the party and decide to head to the pool. December in Los Angeles is so different compared to Minnesota or New York. There is no snow or a chill to the air; just lots of lights.

Stephanie's phone rings and she looks at the caller I.D. "I'm really sorry, but I have to take this." She says before answering. She walks back into the lobby, leaving me alone by the pool.

I shove my hands in my pockets and rock back and forth on my heels, whistling a tune to myself. Minutes tick by and Stephanie still isn't back. I decide to go looking for her and stop whistling.

"That one is my favorite." A voice says from the shadows. I spin and search for the voice.

"Hello?" I call out.

"The Saints Goes Marching In?" The voice asks.

"Yeah. Now who are you?" I ask.

I hear footsteps come from my right. I turn to see who it is and my jaw drops to the floor. Erika comes walking out, her hands in the pockets of her tan pants. She has on a loose fitting black sweatshirt that matching her hair, which is pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Surprise." Erika says, looking at the floor. "I know, you're probably mad, but I have reasons, so just let me explain."

"Mad?" I gasp out. "Erika, I'm not mad. I'm furious. You left me in the middle of that party, needing answers. It's taken me months to finally heal and move on!"

"You didn't let me explain." Erika says.

"No. You don't even get a chance. You had your chance a year ago when you left me when I needed you the most."

"Carlos, you act like you're the only one who was hurt!" Erika exclaims. "You don't even know how hard it was for me to do what I had to do!"

"Had to do!" I yell. I take a deep breathe before speaking again in a much softer tone. "I understand if you had to leave Erika. You're a spy and you have your reasons. But you could have at least told me."

"Carlos!" Stephanie's voice says from the lobby. "Camille wants us back at the party!"

"Who's that?" Erika asks. A whole pool is separating us and I can see the same hurt I felt a year ago in Erika's brown eyes.

"My girlfriend Stephanie." I reply. I walk back towards the lobby. "Like I said, I moved on."

I walk inside and slip my hand in Stephanie's. We ride the elevator up and rejoin the party minutes before the New Year begins.

"5…4…3…2…1!" Cheers erupt all around us and I kiss Stephanie on the cheek. Camille comes up from behind Stephanie and the two begin to cheer. I look out the window and see Erika watching us from below. She runs off towards Main Street and I lunge towards the window, wanting her to turn around and see she needs to come back.

But it's too late. I've lost her again.


	8. One Step Foward, Two Steps Back

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

James's POV

I stand inside the airport, waving goodbye to Rachel as she disappears from my view. It's two in the morning, and I want nothing more than to curl up into a ball and fall asleep. But I promised Rachel I would send her off as she goes to Peru from a week for a bikini photo shoot, and James Diamond doesn't break promises.

I exit the airport and begin my walk home. I pull the collar of my jacket higher around my neck in an attempt to block out the wiping winds of the January winds. Several people, still ringing in the New Year pass me on the streets as I make my way back to the Palm Woods. Ahead of me, there is a group of five kids my age just looking for trouble. All of them are either smoking or drinking. I cross over to the other side of the street, stick my hands in the pockets of my jacket, and keep my head down as I walk.

"Hey kid!" One of the kid's calls out. I ignore him and focus on my feet.

"Get over here!" Another one shouts. I glance to my side to see they are all leaving their spot and running towards me. I take off, rounding the corner. They're getting closer and I bolt down the empty street.

"Get back here!" One of the kid's screams. I round another corner and I'm slammed down to the street. I hit the ground and someone drags me into an ally, the darkness enclosing me. I go to scream, but a hand covers my mouth. I watch as the kids' run by. The hand unclamps my mouth and I jump off the ground, turning to see who tackled me.

It's Amanda.

I blink. But it's her. I recognize her brown eyes anywhere. Her hair is still the same; her blonde and red highlights till the same candy cane swirl at the bottom. She's a little taller, but it's her.

I take a step towards Amanda, but she takes off down the ally. I rush after her, chasing her through the dark ally. She knocks over several garbage cans and I just jump over them. Amanda jumps up, grabbing onto a ladder and climbing up onto the fire escape. Amanda grips the handrail, leaning over the side, just looking at me.

"Amanda." I gasp out from below. But Amanda doesn't respond. She just stares at me, breathing deeply.

"We can do this all night." I state. "I will stand her all night till you answer me. And I will do everything I can to get you to answer."

Amanda just blinks at me, almost like she doesn't recognize me. So I get down on one night, and placing one hand on my chest, and another in the air, I begin to speak.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Amanda is the sun!" I recite. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green. And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off!" I get off my knee but keep my hands in place. "It is my lady! O, it is my love!" I make way towards the ladder and climb up, continuing to speak as I do. "O, that she knew she were!" I'm climbing up the latter and I reach where Amanda stands, her back pressed against the rail. "She speaks, yet she says nothing."

I stop talking and make my way over to Amanda. "My love, where have you been?" I ask in my best Romeo voice, making Amanda smile a little. "Why did you leave?" I ask, returning my voice to normal.

"I can't." Amanda whispers. She climbs up onto the handrail, the stands on top of it.

Then Amanda jumps off it. I run to where she was, watching as she lands softly on the ground. My hair whips around as Amanda runs off into the shadows like she had done a year ago, and once again, leaving me to watch.

* * *

Logan's POV

I nearly suffer a heart attack as I awake to a door slamming. James runs over to me and grabs my shoulders, shaking me as he smiles so wide that he looks like a crazed clown in the light of the room.

"They're back!" He nearly shouts.

"Who?" I ask. "The aliens?"

"Well, actually only she's back." James lets go off my shoulders and begins to pace back and forth in front of me. "I mean, the others may be back, but I only saw her. And if the others were back I don't know because I was more focused on seeing her…"

"James." I interrupt. "Who exactly is back?"

"Amanda." I open my mouth to say something, but James holds up his hand, stopping me. "I know I have said this before, but it's really her. I chased her through the streets and even recited _Romeo and Juliet_ to her. Logan, I know what I saw and Amanda is back. And if Amanda is back, then maybe the others are too! Do you realize what this means? We get a second chance! Kendall and Elena, Carlos and Erika, Amanda and me, and Kameryn and you. It can be like old times."

I flinch slightly at the mention of Kameryn's name. I had pushed her to the back of my mind, shoved the memory of her in a box and locked it, swearing to never open it again. It's taken me a whole year to put my love life back together, and I have no intentions of letting it fall to pieces again.

James is still babbling on about how things could be like they were in New York. "I'm not doing any of that." I declare.

"What do you mean?" James questions. "How could you pass up an opportunity like this?"

"James, it's taken us a year to get over lives back together the best we could. Those four girls each took a piece of us with them when they left us a year ago." I stand up and sigh. "And if they are back, what happens if we let the girls back in? They leave again and just take more pieces. I'm not doing that again James. I'm sorry."

I walk past James, leaving him stunned. Kendall is asleep when I slip into our room. I climb into my bed and rest my head on my pillow, sighing. My hand slips under my pillow and I finger her bracelet that she had been wearing that night.

God, I miss Kameryn so much.


	9. Unwanted Reunion

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**Unwanted Reunion**

Elena's POV

I sense someone holding me in the arms. I roll my head and find my hand searching for anything. Someone shushes me and places my hand back against my chest. I moan and again I'm shushed.

"It's okay Elena." I hear Caleb say. "We're almost back to the motel."

"Caleb?" I ask, but my speech is beyond slurred.

"I'm here baby sis. Don't worry. I got you." Caleb muttered, but even in my daze, I can hear the panic in his voice. I want so desperately to reassure him that I am alright, but I won't lie. Darkness creeps up on me and I pass back out.

* * *

Kameryn's POV

I'm slammed into a wall, wincing in pain. My older brother, Marcus, in his drunken rage, swings his fist at me. It comes in contact with my jaw, and I drop to the floor, screaming in pain. I curl myself into ball, hoping to avoid Marcus's violent foot, which has broken many of my ribs over the years.

Glass shatters and I don't look for the source of the sound.. Marcus has probably broken something again and will cut me with the glass. But I hear Marcus's huge body slam into the floor. Silence covers the room, something I'm not use too. I lift my head, my blonde hair a mess in my face.

And in the middle of my apartment, stands Ciri Russo.

I push myself off the floor, despite my physical condition. I sway a little, but put my fists out in front of myself, preparing myself for a fight that I can actually defend myself in.

Ciri steps on the glass, which shatters under the pressure of her boot. She walks towards me till she reaches me. My breathe is jagged from Marcus's beating, but I keep up a defense pose.

"Miss me?" Ciri asks, smirking. She grabs my throat and shoves me against the wall. I feel her grip become tighter and I gasp for air. Ciri slides me up the wall, and I feel my feet are no longer in contact with the floor. I continue to gasp and struggle for air, and finally Ciri drops me. I fall onto my hands and knees, taking in the sweet air.

"That was just a little taste of what Logan is going to get in the following days." Ciri says, getting down to my level. I continue to take in air and glance at her from the side. "We're back, and this time, well, we are winning. Game over for you and your little Scooby Doo Gang."

Ciri stands up again and kicks me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I fall over to my side, fighting back tears from all the abuse I suffered tonight. I listen as Ciri walks out the front door to my apartment and slams the door shut behind her. I inch my way over to the phone and dial the number to the airport.

"I need the first ticket you got to Los Angeles." I say.

* * *

Amanda's POV

I press my knife hard up against Samantha Tyler's neck. She squirms a little, but gives a cocky smile. Erika has Vivian Gold in a headlock. Erika and I met up a few hours ago when all of a sudden we were attacked by Samantha and Vivian.

"Tell me how you got out." I say to Vivian. I spin Samantha around, showing the girl the knife. "Or Samantha here gets it."

"Why don't you just ask Samantha?" Vivian snaps. Erika tightens her grip around Vivian's neck, and I watch her as she winces in pain.

"You answer because Amanda asked you." Erika says harshly. "Now, answer, or you and your friend both have a fast pass straight to hell."

"What is this?" Vivian questions. "This little integration? Some kind of ride at an amusement park?"

"No." I responded. I press the tip of the knife a little into Samantha's neck, drawing up some blood. "But this can be your death if you prefer."

"No way we will tell you!" Samantha screams. I press the knife harder into her neck.

"I suggest you don't talk." I whisper. "Now, are all of you out, or just you and Little Miss Preppy here?"

"Did you really think that you could keep us there?" Vivian says. "Trapped in a small cell? I thought you two were supposed to be some of the top spies in the world, and you couldn't even figure out that we would escape."

"Is there just two of you?" I repeat.

"What do you think?" Samantha says. All of a sudden, I'm knocked over by something. I hear Erika slam to the ground too. My knife slides away from me and I hear Samantha and Vivian running off. I turn over to see Janessa Manning standing over me, gun in hand. She cocks it at me, smiling widely. On my right, Astoria Greenbaum stands over Erika, gun in her hand.

"So, did one of you fine ladies bring any chips for this little party?" I tease.

"Ha." Janessa says, faking a laugh. "Didn't you learn in preschool how to play nice Amanda? Because what you and Erika were doing to Vivian and Samantha was not nice."

"Didn't you learn that you're supposed to stop playing dress up years ago?" I smirk. To my right, I hear Astoria cock her gun.

"Watch your mouth Amanda." Astoria warns. "Unless you want a bullet put through little Erika's brain here."

"Like you have the guts to do that." I laugh.

Astoria fires off her gun; the shot ringing out in my ears. I scream, but to my relief Astoria hasn't shot Erika, rather she shot the ground above her shoulder.

"You leave her alone." I say.

"Or what?" Janessa asks. "Put us back in jail?"

"I think its best you two leave now." Erika says. "Because I have just signaled for backup, and its on its way.

Janessa and Astoria exchange a look, then take off in the direction Vivian and Samantha did. I get up to chase after them, but Erika grabs my wrist.

"You alright?" I ask Erika. Erika, her brown eyes still wide with fear, just nods her head. And with that response, I know Erika isn't okay.

But then again, are any of us?


	10. Wrong Things Always Feel Right

****

One Mistake & No Survivors

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**Wrong Things Always Feel Right**

James's POV

I lean my head against one of the many glass windows at Rocque Records. Kendall is in the studio with Gustavo and Kelly recording solo parts, while Logan and Carlos are back at the Palm Woods, as it wasn't their day to record. I have to wait for Kendall to finish before I can go in and record.

Cars speed by below, their headlights adding more light to the city at night. Car horns blare, and I close my eyes, memories of New York playing like music in my ears.

"Hi."

I open my eyes and turn around, and nearly pass out at the sight of Amanda. She looks just the same as I remembered her. Her dark brown hair is up in a high ponytail, and it was curled, mixing in her blonde and red highlights together. Her brown eyes sparkle in the lighting of the building, and her diamond nose ring stud gives off a little shine. She has on dark blue skinny jeans on, a dark purple sweatshirt, and black lace up boots.

"You're back." I stutter.

"Not for long." Amanda says. "We have reason to believe that you, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan may be in danger of past threats."

"We?" I ask.

"Erika and I." Amanda says, leaning against the arm rest of a chair.

"What about Elena and Kameryn?"

Amanda sighs and blows a bubble with her gum. It pops and she resumes chewing. "Erika and I haven't had any contact with them for the past year."

"What exactly have you been doing for the past year?" I ask, sitting down in the chair Amanda is leaning on.

"Stuff that you can't know about." Amanda replies. She takes her gum out of her mouth, and throws it across the room, where it lands in a garbage pail. "James, I'm not here for anything romantic. I will just be observing from the shadows for the next several days to make sure you and your friends are in no danger."

"So why are you telling me all this?"

"I just wanted to forewarn you so you can be on the lookout for anything suspicious." Amanda says. She stands up to walk away, but I grab her wrist and pull her down into my lap. She is laying across me now and I pin her wrists down.

"James, do you not remember I'm a spy?" Amanda says, clearly anger at me. "I can break you in two right now if I want too."

I lean in so close to Amanda that our noses are touching. "But would you do that?" I whisper. "Could you bring yourself to hurt me like that?"

"What we had is over James." Amanda whispers back. "We are nothing."

"Then why don't we make something now?" I say, before I kiss Amanda. She doesn't pull away. We just sit there, kissing.

"You still sure you don't want to make something?" I ask as Amanda and I pull apart.

"We're not allowed too." Amanda whispers, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Stop pulling me back into something that I'm not allowed to be in."

"You make it sound like our love is a crime." I whisper.

"It is."

Amanda unwraps her arms from around my neck and rolls off my lap. I stand up as she too stands up. We just stand there, looking at each other.

"What if something happens that can be consider a threat?" I ask. "How do I contact you?"

"You don't." Amanda says, fixing her sweatshirt. "I'll know."

"So you'll be watching me?" I tease. Amanda rolls her eyes and crosses her arms across her chest. "You wish." She replies, before opening the window I had previously been leaning against, and jumps out it. I rush over to it, leaning out it. I can't stop Amanda in the massive crowd of people below, and I drop my head to my chest.

"Hey James, it's your turn." Kendall says behind me. I pull my head back in and walk into the studio, angry at myself again for losing Amanda when she was so close.

* * *

Elena's POV

The world comes spinning back into my view as I wake up. My head is pounding and something stings my side. I take a sharp breathe, and I hear Caleb mutter an apology.

"Caleb, what happened?" I ask, re-shutting my eyes.

"The weapons trade went horrible." I hear Caleb say. "They figured out we were trying to stop and they attacked. It was five against two. You had taken down two guys and I had taken down one, and was working on my second when the fifth guy came from behind you and just destroyed you. Hit you in the head with a pipe and beat you till you almost a pulp. I got us out of there in time."

"How bad am I?" I ask, moaning as Caleb puts more medicine on one of my wounds.

"You're just really cut up." Caleb says. I wince again but Caleb keeps applying medicine. "What about you?" I ask. "How bad are you?"

"I escaped with minimal damage." Caleb replies. "Okay, I'm about fix up your last cut, but it's a big one." Caleb places a piece of towel in my hand. "Bit on this."

I place the cloth in my mouth and brace myself for the sensation. Moments later, Caleb begins to clean the wound. I bit down on the cloth, but scream anyways. It's muffled, and my leg feels like it's on fire. I feel darkness creeping up on me, and I succumb to it.

* * *

Carlos's POV

I walk down the hall to my apartment when all of a sudden I'm on the floor. Someone is on top of me, and I open my eyes, that I didn't know I had shut, to see Erika on top of me. She places her hand over my mouth, telling me to be quiet.

"Carlos!" I hear Stephanie scream. "Carlos, I have to tell you something."

I try to pull Erika's hand away from my mouth, but she keeps it firm in place. She leans down towards my ear and her breath is warm against it. "I just saw her cheating with another guy." Erika whispers. "She is going to break up with you."

I look at Erika with wide eyes and she releases her hand. Erika gets up off me as Stephanie gets closer to us. Erika slips into a supply closet, and I sit up, angry raging inside of me at Stephanie's betrayal.

"Carlos!" Stephanie says as she makes her way towards me. "I've been looking all over for you. Why are you on the floor?"

"Uh, I was looking for a button that fell off my shirt." I lie.

"Carlos, I really need to talk to you about something." Stephanie says, guilt written all over her face.

"I want to break up." I blurt out. Stephanie seems rather relief and shocked by this, but she doesn't say anything. She just nods her head and walks off down the hall, out of my life. The door to the supply closet creaks open and Erika pokes her head out.

"You can come out now." I sigh. "She's gone."

Erika slips out and sits on the floor next to me. "You okay?" She asks.

"This is the second time I have lost someone important to me." I say.

"Who was the first?" Erika asks. I turn my head and I look at her. "You." I whisper.

Erika blinks then we're both leaning on. Next thing I know, Erika and I are kissing. "This is wrong." Erika whispers as we pull apart for a moment.

"But it never felt so right." I whisper back before Erika and I are kissing again.


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm so sorry there hasn't been an update in several days. I have serious writer's block with this story, and I have no where to go from where the story is at now. So if anybody has any ideas for the traitors, the girls, the boys, anything at all, please tell them for me so I may be able to get back on the ball.**

**-The Rescuer2**


	12. Welcome Back

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**Thanks go to Falling to Fly, Kameryn, and DemiLenaJonasBTR for helping me overcome my writer's block with their ideas. I loved every one of them, and actually I am working them into the rest of the story. Thanks for getting my brain working again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Welcome Back**

Kameryn's POV

I quickly grab my duffel bag filled with clothes and run out of the airport. I race down streets, my bag flying out behind me. I hit several people walking down the street, not even caring. I run down a flight of stairs which leads to underground subways, weaving in and out of people waiting for the train. I run down to an empty platform, and take a leap onto the tracks. I hit the ground with a thud and quickly feel my way along the walls, searching for the hidden switch. I press the block in and the wall spins, bringing me into the Los Angeles's Spy Headquarters. Spies move about, voices bouncing off the glass walls. Several stand at desks, talking into headsets and typing away on computers. A group of ten men are in front of a giant board that has flashing red lights on them. Everybody is moving about, and not a single person is sitting still.

"Miss Clarke." Agent Gomez says. Agent Gomez is a tall, lanky man with a full head of gray hair. He shakes my hand and gestures for me to follow him into his office.

"I'm very sorry we have to meet under these circumstances." Agent Gomez states. I sit across from him and drop my duffel bag onto the floor.

"How did they escape?" I question. "Because last time I checked, Ciri, Astoria, Vivian, Samantha, and Janessa were supposed to be locked up at London Headquarters, and not attacking me back in New York."

"There was an apprentice." Agent Gomez says, sliding an open file towards me. I pick it up and flip through the pages. "Or rather, there is an apprentice. His name is Jackson East."

"Caleb Caridth's best friend?" I ask in shock, remembering seeing Jackson and Elena's brother, Caleb, hanging around St. Morris's before the two graduated.

"Yes. Mr. East has been off the radar since he graduated, and just made reappearance in London as the five girls escaped. Mr. East snuck in as a guard and released them from their cells. We believe him to be here in Los Angeles, attempting to complete what Charles West couldn't."

"Do Elena, Amanda, and Erika know?" I ask, placing the file back down on Agent Gomez's desk.

"Are your four planning on teaming up?" Agent Gomez asks.

"I just assumed we were." I shrug. "We did a good job the first time around, so I figured the second time you team us up again so we could do even better."

"Miss Clarke," Agent Gomez sighs, "Actually, we had no intentions of teaming you, Miss Caridth, Miss Anderson, and Miss Castriel up again. Rather, we were going to send more experienced agents out into the field."

"You're kidding me right!" I say. "Your experienced agents couldn't even track West down for years; it took us less than a month to do it."

"That is true, but have you forgotten how you, Miss Caridth, Miss Anderson, and Miss Castriel revealed yourselves as spies to Big Time Rush?"

"To protect them!" I practically shout. I take a deep breathe, calming myself a little. "Elena, Amanda, Erika, and I should be allowed back into the field."

"Miss Grace, you retired as a field agent a year ago to become a teacher." Agent Gomez points out. "Are you saying your back in?"

I don't even miss a beat as I blurt out what I have wanted to say for the past year. "Of course I'm back in."

* * *

Elena's POV

I walk into headquarters right here in Los Angeles with Caleb at my side. I'm in less pain than I was three days ago, when I was brutally attacked at a weapon trade gone wrong. Caleb did a good job at patching me up, and most of the pain in my body is gone. I have a few bruises on me, but other than that I'm ready to get back into the field.

I enter Agent Gomez's office, and to my surprise Kameryn is there. We just make eye contact as I take a seat in the corner of the room. Erika and Amanda enter next, and much like me, they are surprised to see Kameryn, as they are to see me. I can't blame them though; after a whole year of no contact, seeing someone you haven't talk too, seen, or heard from one after such a long absence is a shock to anyone.

Amanda stands near the doorway while Erika takes a seat on the far side of the room. Agent Gomez looks at all of us before speaking.

"As all of you have heard, Ciri Russo, Astoria Greenbaum, Janessa Manning, Samantha Tyler, and Vivian Gold have all escaped our custody and have returned here to the states. We have tracked them down here to the city, and we are calling on you four to aid in their recapture, along with another face."

"Don't tell me you lost West again." Amanda says.

"Actually, we have a new face. Charles West's apprentice, Jackson East."

"Jackson?" I blurt out, remembering the blonde haired, blue eye boy who I had grown up with. The boy who ate dinner over my house every Friday night and is my brother's best friend. "Tell me you're kidding me."

"I wish I was." Agent Gomez says. "But, Mr. East was the one who released the girls and brought them back to the states. We have reason to believe that they are once again after Big Time Rush."

"Why do you need us?" Amanda asks. "If you haven't notice, the four of us split up a year ago."

"We'll we need you four to reassemble." Agent Gomez says. "Miss Caridth, Miss, and Miss Castriel, you are all active field agents at the moment. Miss Clarke has agreed to leave retirement and join you back in field."

"What about teaching Kam?" I ask. Kameryn turns and faces me. "I thought you loved that."

"Things change." Kameryn replies. She turns back in her chair, leaving me shocked. I look at Erika, who looks at me, stunned.

"Where are the boys?" Erika asks. "I mean, are we supposed to reveal ourselves to them, or stay hidden in the shadows?"

Agent Gomez stands up from his chair and walks out of the room. The four of us follow him through several hallways until we reach a wooden door. Agent Gomez opens the door and Amanda, Erika, Kameryn, and I crowd in the doorway to see what is in the room.

And in the room is Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan.


	13. The Truth Is Hard To Handle

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Truth Is Hard To Handle**

Logan's POV

I pace back and forth in the room Kendall, James, and Carlos were placed into. Carlos sits in a corner, tapping his hands against his knees. Kendall and James sit at the table, rocking back and forth in their chairs.

We all turn our heads towards the door as we hear the knob opening. The door opens and nothing is there. Then, Elena, Amanda, Erika, and Kameryn are in the doorway.

Kendall falls off his chair and hits the ground with a thud. James and Carlos just stare, and I'm pretty sure my jaw has hit the ground. Kameryn…she's different than she used to look. Her blonde hair is up in a bun with strands of hair falling around her face. She is wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a light green button up shirt, with a white lace cami peeking out from underneath. Her jeans are tucked in a pair of brown boots, and she looks very…official.

The four step into the room and someone closes the door behind them. They remain in their spots near the door, just staring at us.

"Okay, want to explain what the heck is going on here?" Kendall snaps.

"Nice to see you too Knight." Elena snaps back.

Kendall stands up and makes his way around the table and ends up standing next to me. "Yes, it's so nice to see you too Elena, because I always love seeing people who leave me heartbroken in the middle of parties!"

"Have you forgotten that I can heart your break neck in two?" Elena threatens.

Kendall lets out a fake laugh. "Oh, like how you broke my heart?"

"Okay, knock it off you too." Erika intervenes, stepping between Kendall and Elena, who were practically in each others' faces yelling. "We understand you guys have questions, and I think its' about time we answer them."

"Ain't that the truth." I mutter.

"We all decided a year ago it would be best if our worlds didn't mingle." Erika explains. "Meaning, we thought it be best if all of us didn't date or had any contact. That way, we were hoping that you could just move on."

"And I think that is pretty obvious Kendall has moved on by the way he makes out with Jo." Elena sneers.

I put my hand out, stopping Kendall from taking a step further. "Let them finish." I say. Kendall takes a step back, and I lower my arm.

"Before Kendall explodes," James begins, standing up from his chair. "We just don't understand how you think we could just 'move on' from you girls. You saved our lives, you changed us. Every time I'm with Rachel-"

"Rachel?" Amanda interrupts. "You didn't mention a Rachel the other day when you pulled me into a kiss!"

"You too kissed?" I exclaim. "So that means you two saw each other! Did any of you see each other too?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Carlos stand up. I turn and face him, as does the rest of the room. "Erika and I kind of saw each other…"

"And we kissed. A lot." Erika finishes.

"And Elena says that I make out with Jo a lot." Kendall points out, a smug look on his face. "Meaning that she has been watching me."

"Did I mean nothing to you!" I shout at Kameryn. The room falls silent, and all eyes are on Kameryn and me. "Amanda and James kissed, as did Carlos and Erika. Elena even took time out of her schedule to stalk Kendall! Did anything we have mean nothing?"

"I was in New York teaching." Kameryn replies. There is no regret in her voice; no guilt. No emotion at all. "Excuse me for having a life."

"I can't even tell you how happy I am that you are out of my life." I say. "Let's just keep everything like it has been for the past year."

"Fine with me." Kameryn says.

I walk over to the door and open it, only to find a tall man outside the door. "I'm sorry," The man says. "But I'm afraid they have to be part of your lives again."

* * *

Kendall's POV

The eight of us follow this man named Agent Gomez down the hall and into another room, where there are eight chairs set up. James, Carlos, and I sit on one side of the room, while the girls sit on the other. Agent Gomez takes seat at a desk in front of us.

"Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan," Agent Gomez begins. "As you know, a year ago you were in danger at the hand of Charles West, along with five girls. Now, those five girls have escaped and are under the orders of Jackson East."

"Jackson East?" Carlos laughs. "Where are North and South?"

"Carlos!" Erika scowls as I give Carlos a slap to the arm. James and Logan shake their heads at Carlos before Agent Gomez reassumes talking.

"Jokes aside, we have reason to believe that you four are in danger again." Agent Gomez explains. "Like in New York, the girls will be assigned to protect the four of you."

"Can't we get someone different?" Logan pleads, and I see his eyes are on Kameryn.

"Miss Caridth, Miss Anderson, Miss Castriel, and Miss Grace are the most experienced with you four. Would you prefer four forty year old men instead?"

"We'll suck it up." James says, smiling at Amanda. I roll my eyes at the sight of them. Carlos elbows me in the side, and I give him a glare in return.

"I understand there is a lot of tension in the room, but I'm sure you eight can work past it." Agent Gomez says.

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus." Elena sneers.

"As for where you girls will be staying…"

"I swear if you say their staying at the Palm Woods…" I threaten.

"And to your disappointment, Mr. Knight, yes, Miss Caridth, Anderson, Castriel, and Grace will be staying at the Palm Woods."

"But only kids in up and coming in show business can stay at the Palm Woods." Logan points out. Him and I high five, and receive glares from James and Carlos.

"Yes, and the girls will be posing as an upcoming acts." Agent Gomez states.

"Sounds like a stupid movie or book." I mumble.

"Elena, due to her background in gymnastics, will pose as a background dancer on a television show." Agent Gomez says, ignoring my comment. "Amanda will be posing as an upcoming actress in a movie, and Erika will pose as an actress in an upcoming television show. Kameryn, due to her piano playing skills, will pose as an upcoming musician."

"This is unbelievable." I say to myself.

"Until the capture of the five girls and Mr. East, you will be under the protection of the girls." Agent Gomez says. He presses a button on his desk and moments later, two agents enter the other room.

"Agents Duncan and Shay will take you all back to the Palm Woods." Agent Gomez says. We stand up and follow the agents out of the building and into a Jeep. I could feel Elena's dagger of eyes staring at the back of the head as we ride back to the Palm Woods. I sink lower in my seat, wishing all of this could just be over.


	14. Que Sera

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Que Sera**

Carlos's POV

Kendall, James, Logan, and I are standing around in the recording booth, waiting for Gustavo to finish talking to Griffin.

"I can't believe the girls are living right next door to us!" Kendall exclaims. Every since yesterday, he has been angry over the fact that Elena, Amanda, Erika, and Kameryn were moved in next door to us.

"Trust me, you're not the only one who is angry over this." Logan says, leaning against a wall. "I thought they were out of our lives for good."

"Que Sera." I say. "Whatever will be, will be."

"Dude, please tell me you did not just quote _Hannah Montana._" James groans.

"No." I say. "My mom used to tell me that all the time when I was younger."

"Okay then." James says. "But I agree with Kendall and Logan. This sucks that the girls have to live next door to us for who knows how long! It's pretty clear that Elena and Kendall aren't going to make up anytime soon, and neither are Kameryn and Logan. And now Amanda and I are in a fight."

"You guys should really try to fix your relationships and have one like Erika and I." I say.

"Oh, well excuse us for not being the poster children for healthy relationship like you and Erika." Kendall sneers. "How could Elena just get mad at me like that? She's the one who just left me in the middle of that party!"

"Amanda promised me should we never leave me." James says. "And what did she do? She goes and runs off!"

"Your guys' problems aren't as worst as mine!" Logan says. "At least you guys got to spend more time with your girls. It took me and Kameryn getting kidnapped for us to finally kiss!"

"Stop!" I scream. Kendall, James, and Logan stop talking and Logan at me. "Look, you three are upset that the girls are moving in next door, and trust me, Elena, Amanda, and Kameryn probably aren't happy over the situation either. But, our lives may in danger they are the ones who can protect us. No one is saying that we have to start dating them again and fall in love all over again. But we can at least keep peace with them, right?"

"Dogs!" Gustavo voice boomed in the recording studio. We all flinch and look through the glass to see Gustavo and Kelly standing there. "Get out here now!"

The four of us quickly shove and push our way past each other till we finally make it out the booth. We stand up straight as Gustavo begins to address us.

"There's going to be another recording artist here with us for the next several weeks." Gustavo announces. "And I expect you dogs to behave properly."

"Please be a pretty girl." James whispers. Kendall elbows him in the side, causing James to yelp.

"What did I say about behaving?" Gustavo screams. We all flinch and the door to the studio opens.

And Kameryn enters.

I can see Logan trying to hide his anger. He is biting his lip and his fists are curled into a fist.

"Dogs, this is Kameryn Clarke. She is a pianist/singer, and Griffin is hoping to make her the next Taylor Swift. You five will be recording alongside each other for a couple weeks…"

"Gustavo!" Logan interrupts. "Don't you think Kameryn should be offered her own recording sessions, away from us?"

"I agree with..." Kameryn trails off. "I'm sure I don't know your name."

I bit my own lip to prevent myself from laughing over the fact that Kameryn has to pretend not to know us.

"It's Logan." Logan says through clenched teeth.

"Well I agree with Logan. I don't want to ruin their recording sessions." Kameryn says.

"The dogs can suck it up for the next several weeks. Now, you five get to know each other." Gustavo and Kelly walk out the room. As soon as the door is shut, Logan and Kameryn are already in each others' faces.

"You just had to come to Rocque Records, didn't you?" Logan complains. "Do you hate me that much?"

"Don't you dare say that I hate you Logan Mitchell!" Kameryn yells. "You don't know me at all!"

"Well I do know that you like to leave me heartbroken in the middle of parties!" Logan yells back.

"I did that to protect you!"

"I can handle myself!"

Kendall, James, and I share a look. Then the three of us shove Kameryn and Logan into the recording booth and lock the door behind them. They continue to yell at each other, but luckily we can't hear them.

"Dogs!" Gustavo yells from behind us. The three of us turn around and look at him. "Why are Logan and Kameryn locked in the recording booth?"

"We just sense a spark between them." Kendall says with a smirk. "We figured it be a better way for them to get to know each other better."

"I love it!" Gustavo shouts. Kendall, James, and I look at each other, confused. Gustavo hits a button, and Logan and Kameryn turn cover their ears inside the booth. "What!" Logan yells into the microphone.

"I have a brilliant idea!" Gustavo declares. "You two are going to date!"

* * *

Erika's POV

"Come on guys, this won't be so bad." I say as Elena, Amanda, and I make our way to down the hall of the Palm Woods and to the elevator. "We don't have to go searching for East, Ciri, Janessa, Vivian, Samantha, and Astoria this time. We just have to protect the guys."

"Yeah but we have to see them everyday." Amanda points out. "And I don't want to see James after finding out that he is dating that girl when he kissed me."

"He still likes you." I say as the three of us step into the elevator. "What if he dumps Rachel to get you back?"

"That doesn't change anything. I'm so done with James Diamond." Amanda declares as she presses the lobby button.

"You're going to give Kendall a chance, right Elena?" I ask. Elena turns her head towards me. "No way!" She exclaims. "After the way he yelled at me, he can just forget I ever existed. And he has Jo now."

"Look, we left the guys a year ago so they could move on." I say. "And they did. So shouldn't we be proud of them?"

"Come on Erika." Elena sighs. "Did you really believe that they were actually going to move on from us? I'm actually shocked that Kendall moved on. Believe it or not, I'm hurt that he did."

"We're making a break through here!" I exclaim as the elevator begins its journey downward. "All you two need to do is sit down with Kendall and James and explain to them how hurt you were by them."

"We can barely stand to be within twenty feet of them." Amanda states. "What makes you think we can sit down and talk with them?"

"Maybe Kameryn will do it." I suggest. Elena lets out a laugh. "Yeah, Kameryn of all people." Elena says. "The girl is an emotionless robot now. I have never once seen her yell at someone. Now she acts like nothing in the world has color. Like there is nothing to laugh about, cry about, like there is nothing to live for in general. I don't even know Kameryn anymore."

"And did you see the way she yelled at Logan?" Amanda adds. "I thought she was going to kill him."

"The worst part is she has to go to Rocque Records with them all day for the next several weeks till this thing blows over." Elena says. "I won't be surprised if Big Time Rush is a trio by the end of today."

We finally reach the lobby and the three of us step out. Kids move about and we make our way over to the pool. The three of us find a table in the back corner and sit down.

"That's Stephanie." I say, pointing to the dark haired girl with a camera sitting with some guy on a beach chair. "The one who Carlos was dating."

"Which one is Jo Elena?" Amanda asks.

"The blonde one kissing that guy over there!" Elena whispers. I turn my head to see in fact that Jo Taylor is in fact kissing some guy who is not Kendall.

"No way!" A little girl behind us exclaims. We turn to see a twelve year old girl with light brown hair staring at Jo and the guy.

"You okay?" I ask the girl.

"No!" The girl says. "That's my brother's girlfriend!"

"Are you serious?" I say, playing stupid. "Wow, that is so mean."

The girl emerges from the bushes she was in and pulls up a chair at our table. "I'm Katie Knight."

"I'm Erika Castriel." I say, shaking Katie's hand. "I'm an upcoming actress in an upcoming T.V. show."

"Elena Caridth." Elena says, waving hello to Katie. "Background dancer on a television show."

"Dance, Dance?" Katie asks. Elena nods her head, playing along with the role Agent Gomez gave her.

"And I'm Amanda Anderson." Amanda says. "Upcoming actress in a new movie."

"Sweet." Katie says. "Well, as I said. I'm Katie Knight. I live here with my brother and his friends."

"Awesome." I say. "So Katie, are you planning on getting back at your brother's girlfriend?"

"You bet I am." Katie says, a devilish grin on her face. "Want to help?"

We all nod our heads and follow Katie out of the pool and up to her apartment. "Sweet apartment Katie." I say as the four of us enter. "Is that a swirly slide?"

"Yeah." Katie says. "You can try it out if you want."

"I'm fine." I laugh. Katie shakes her head, and I give her a puzzled look. "Carlos would kill you if he heard you say that." She explains. "But you three can meet them later. Right now, we have revenge to plan."


	15. Reemerging Feelings

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**I promise the traitors will be making reappearance soon. And to ****DemiLenaJonasBTR****, I'm expecting an update! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Reemerging Feelings**

James's POV

"What!" Logan and Kameryn scream inside the booth. Kendall, Carlos, and I stand with our mouths hanging open, while Gustavo just smiles.

"This is perfect idea!" He exclaims. "One of the music business's top, hot rising stars dating a beautiful newcomer. This will boost Kameryn's popularity and give Big Time Rush more publicity."

"How exactly is me dating Kameryn going to help the rest of the band?" Logan questions.

"Magazines will go in depth of your personal lives." Gustavo explains. "You four are going to sky rocket right to the top!"

"If you think I'm dating that…_thing_, you're wrong! There is no way I way I would date him." Kameryn shouted.

"That thing?" Logan gaps, turning towards Kameryn. "You couldn't get a date with this 'thing' even if your life depended on it!"

Kameryn takes a step towards Logan, and if they were any inch closer, their noses would be touching. "Say one more thing like that, and you won't have a life anymore after I'm finished with you!"

I lean forward and I hit the microphone off, silencing them. "Gustavo, I don't really think this is a good idea. They're about to rip each others' heads off." I say, gesturing to Logan and Kameryn, who are still fighting.

"Kendall said himself that those two have spark." Gustavo points out. "So why not make that spark a fire?"

"I was only kidding about that Gustavo." Kendall says. "I only shoved them in that booth so I didn't have to hear them argue."

"Well my mind is made up." Gustavo declares. "I can practically see the headlines now. 'Logan Mitchell has found love?' or 'Big Time Rush member off the big time dating market!' This is going to go perfectly."

"Gustavo, we all have girlfriends." Carlos states. "Kendall has Jo, James has Rachel, and Logan has Camille? If Logan dates Kameryn, what happens to Camille?"

"Those two are still going out?" Gustavo asks.

"Yes!" Logan screams into the microphone. I didn't even realize it was back on. "And I'm not dumping Camille for her!"

"I swear Logan, if you don't shut your mouth in two seconds…" Kameryn threatens.

"Wait, you two are still dating?" Gustavo interrupts. Logan nods his head. "Didn't you read the newest attention of Pop Tiger?"

"What was in Pop Tiger?" Logan asks. He and Kameryn exit the booth, joining the group outside as Gustavo pulls out a copy of Pop Tiger. Gustavo flips through the pages till he finds the one he's looking for. "Kelly always gives me a copy of any magazine that has an article on Big Time Rush. I assume you all have heard of Mark Anderson?" The five of us nod our heads. Gustavo hands the magazine to me, and I quickly read a paragraph before reading it out loud.

"Has Mark Anderson finally found his dream girl?" I say, reading the headline of the article. "Last issue, a photo was spotting of the teen heart throb kissing a dark haired girl. Our sources now confirm the girl's name is Camille, and the two met on the set of their movie. Mark gave us the exclusive, saying the two have been dating for over two months, and are very much in love."

"My girlfriend has been cheating on me for over two months!" Logan screams. He rips the magazine from my hands, re-reading the article. "I can't believe this!"

"Now everything will work out. Logan breaks up with Camille, the paparazzi will see them having a fight, and when Logan walks away, he collides with Kameryn, and bam! A love at first sight kind of thing!" Gustavo explains.

"Gustavo, what makes you think I want to date anyone right now, and much less Kameryn?" Logan says. Kameryn, who is standing next to me, nods her head. "For once I agree with him." She says.

"Well, I'm your producer, and what I say goes." Gustavo declares. "Unless, I can get Griffin in here and he can approve of my idea, or make changes to it."

Logan and Kameryn remain silent. "I'm taking that as you will do it." Gustavo says.

"Unfortunately…" Logan says.

"Yes." Kameryn finishes. Logan turns towards her, and glares. "Don't finish my sentences for me." He hisses.

"Don't be such a jerk." Kameryn replies. The two begin a glaring stare down, and Kendall, Carlos, and I just stand there.

"I have a feeling this is going to go great." Kendall declares. Logan and Kameryn glare at him, before storming off.

* * *

Kendall's POV

"I can't believe Gustavo is forcing you to date Kameryn." I say the Logan as the two of us walk into the pool. Carlos was upstairs talking to Erika, and James was going with Amanda with her movie rehearsals, begging for her forgiveness.

"This is your fault!" Logan exclaims. "You're the one who shoved me in that recording booth, along with Carlos and James, and you're the one who told Gustavo that we had a 'spark'. You and I both know whatever spark I had with Kameryn died over a year ago."

"Same with all of us." I say. "I'm actually surprised Erika and Carlos pick up their romance again."

"Remember all those hang up calls he kept getting?" Logan says. I nod my head as we set down our towels on chairs. "Well, have you notice they stopped since the girls arrived out here in California?"

"So you think she called just to hear his voice?" I ask.

"Maybe." Logan shrugs. "Judging by the way those two act together, I wouldn't be surprised."

A shrill scream comes from the lobby, causing everybody at the pool to pause what they were doing, then send them running into the lobby. Logan and I follow. We push our way to the front of the crowd, and see Jo covered in a bucket of pink paint. I rush forward towards her.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, but she shoves me away, stamping her foot.

"This was your stupid sister's fault and her idiot friend!" Jo screams.

"Next time, don't cheat on my big brother like that." I hear Katie say behind me. I turn to see she is holding an empty bucket of pink paint, and standing alongside her is Elena.

"She what!" I exclaim, turning back towards Jo. "You're cheating on me?"

"No!" Jo yells. "I was not!"

"Katie doesn't cover just anybody in pink paint for fun!" I yell back. "How could you do this to me?"

"I don't know!" Jo screams, wiping paint off her face. I pull a marker off Bitters desk, and take the empty paint can from Katie's hand. I write something on the can, and place it on Jo's head.

Jo removes the can and looks at what I wrote. "Cheater?" She says. "What are you doing, branding me?"

"No, I'm dumping you." I say. Jo storms off, leaving me standing alone at the center of the ground. Soon enough, the crowd disperses, leaving just Katie, Elena, and me.

"Thanks Katie." I say.

"Don't thank just me." Katie says. "Thank my new friend, Elena. She's a new background dancer on that dance show, Dance, Dance."

"I've heard of it." I say through clenched teeth. For the first time, I actually take a good look at Elena since she has arrived here. Her black hair is down opposed to her normal ponytail. She still has her punk rocker looking going on, but right now she is in a white cover up dress with a red and black bikini peeking out from underneath. She still wears her familiar white contacts, but I can clearly remember her beautiful brown eyes. Elena looks rather mad to be seeing me, but I don't feel the same way. Rather, my heart is pounding in my chest that I'm surprised Katie and Elena don't hear it.

"Kendall, Elena needs a ride to dance rehearsal. Want to drive her?" Katie asks. I look at Elena, then down at her hands, seeing their clenched in fists.

"I would love too." I say, smirking. Katie doesn't see it, but Elena does, and she gives me a glare. "But shouldn't you change for rehearsals?"

"Yeah. Meet you down here in ten." Elena says before walking away.

"Thanks for helping me Katie." I say, pulling my little sister in a hug.

"No problem. Nobody is allowed to mess with you but me." Katie says. "Now, if you excuse me, it's time to go bother Bitters."

I laugh as Katie walks away. I take a seat on the couch, spinning my car keys around my finger. True to her word, ten minutes later, Elena re-enters the lobby, this time in a gray short sleeved sweatshirt, black shorts and dancing shoes, and her black hair back up in its ponytail.

"So you really have to go to dance rehearsal?" I ask as Elena and I walk out of the Palm Woods.

"Yes. Didn't you figure that out when Kameryn showed up at the studio today?" Elena snaps. We get into the car and I start up the car.

"No need for an attitude." I tease as I pull out of the parking lot.

"Shut up. I'm not any happier about this than you are." Elena says, lowering herself in the seat. I look at her, her ponytail whipping around with the wind.

And I can't help my heart as it picks up its pounding again.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, the next chapter will focus on Kendall and Elena at dance, then James and Amanda at her rehearsals, followed by Carlos and Erika talking at the Palm Woods. Then the chapter after Carlos and Erika is Logan and Kameryn. After that, the traitors should be making their reappearance.**

**And go check out the story **_**No Day But Today**_** by Peace-Love-Vampire-Maslow. I have a character in it, and it's a really good story. And, while you're looking at new stories, check out my newest story, 24 Hours.**

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	16. Dancing With Tears In My Eyes

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Dancing With Tears In My Eyes**

Kendall's POV

Elena and I walk into onto the set of Dance, Dance. Dancers are all over the place, twirling and spinning about. Several kids say hello to Elena as we pass by, then stop at stare at me. Some lady comes out onto the dance floor, clapping her hands. Right away, all the dancers run onto the stage.

"Just stand here and don't break anything." Elena commands. "Don't touch anything, don't talk, don't even blink. Don't do anything to get yourself noticed."

"So no breathing?" I mock. "But what if I die?"

"Defiantly no breathing." Elena says before joining the other dancers on stage. Music starts to blast through the speakers, and all the dancers begin to practice their routine. I take a seat, watching as Elena does a back flip the same time as another dancer.

"Oh my gosh!" Someone screams. I look toward the edge of the stage, where some blonde girl is staring at me, her mouth opened and jaw slacked. And smack on the front of her white t-shirt, in plain black and red letters, reads _BIG TIME RUSH._

Dancers rush around me, shouting for me to sign autographs. Pens are shoved at me, but I just focus on Elena, who stands on the stage, her arms crossed across her arms. I push my way through the crowd, and pull her into my arms. I intertwine my hands in her reluctant ones, and begin to waltz her around the stage. Elena follows my steps, her eyes focused on me the entire time. Tears well up in her eyes, but I continue to dance. Music begins to play, and Elena's feet stop moving for a second. It's the song we danced to right before she ran off last year. But I continue to move swiftly to the music, my feet never stopping.

Finally the music ends, and I'm reluctant to let go, but I do. Elena takes a step back from me, then another, shaking her head the entire time. Then she runs off the stage and out off the set. I stand on the stage, just watching.

"Dude, seriously?" One of the dancers says. He points at the door. "Are you seriously going to let her go like that?"

"She ran off!" I exclaim.

"And your supposed to run after her and make things right!" A short browned hair girl says.

I look at the dancers, who all begin to shout for me to run after Elena. So I do.

"Go get her!" Someone calls out as I burst through the set doors. I run down a flight of stairs and out the front door of the building. The streets outside are unusually empty for Hollywood, and dark clouds cover the sky. I see Elena making her way down the street.

"Elena!" I call out. She doesn't turn around. I begin to run down the street, and Elena quickens her pace. Finally, I catch up to her, grab her by her wrist, and spin her into me. I hold her wrists as she struggles against my grasp.

"Let me go!" She demands, stomping her foot.

"Did you really just stomp your foot?" I ask, laughing a little. Elena slams her foot down on top of mine, and I yelp in pain. "What was that for?" I ask, my foot throbbing in pain.

"Let me go!" Elena demands again. "How do you not understand this yet Kendall? I don't care about you!"

"I don't care if you don't care about me." I say. "All I know is that for the past year I have been miserable without you, and the day reentered my life was the happiest days of my life. My heart hasn't stopped pounding when I'm around you, and it reminds me that I'm alive, and you're really back. Elena, I can't lose you again."

"Well you're going too." She whispers. "I'm not sticking around here after everything is over. I moved on too."

"How do you understand that I never moved on!" I scream. I let go of Elena's wrists, but she doesn't move from her spot. "I still love you! I am in love with you, and if you leave again, I will search for you till the day I die!"

"Then your going to die searching for me." Elena says. "My world isn't safe for you to be in."

"Then why can't we just make a new world?" I ask. "Elena, I need you in my life. Back in New York, it took me one night of watching movies with you to fall in love. I love everything about you."

"I can't do this again Kendall!" Elena exclaims, running her fingers through her black hair. "I can't do this!"

"Do what!" I demand.

"I can't keep falling in and out of love with you!" She yells. "I can't fall in love with you, break your heart, fall out of love, then back into it, then repeat the whole process over again. I can't keep doing this Kendall."

"So just stay in love with me." I say. "Don't leave me again. Just stay here."

"Kendall, I'm a spy. I'm needed around the world. My brother Caleb and I are a team."

"But were a team." I exclaim. I grab Elena's hands in mine as a light rain begins to fall. "I need you Elena. How do you not understand that?"

"I can't keeping falling in and out of love with you Kendall Knight." Elena whispers. "Don't make me do this Kendall. Stop making me do this."

I pull my hands out of Elena's, and then cup her face in my hands. And I pull her into a kiss. I feel Elena's hands snake themselves around my waist, and we continue to kiss. We pull apart for a moment of air.

"Are you in love again?" I whisper.

"Yes." Elena whispers back before we are kissing again.


	17. Will You Listen To Me?

****

One Mistake & No Survivors

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Will You Listen To Me?**

James's POV

"I don't understand." I say as I follow Amanda down the set of her movie, _Crazy Love._ In the move, she plays Jamie, the best friend of the main character, Anna, and the two go on a crazy adventure trying to find this boy Anna keeps seeing in her dreams.

"What's there not to understand?" Amanda says, not even turning around as she continues to walk forward through the set. I doge people as I continue to follow her.

"Look, I never meant to date Rachel. It was only two months and I ended things with her when you came back." I explain. Amanda lets out a laugh as someone hands her a script. She turns and faces me as she flips through the script, her brown eyes down on the script the entire time.

"Was that before or after you kissed me?" Amanda questions, shutting the script.

"Well…" I trail off, rocking back and forth on the soles of my sneakers. Amanda rolls her eyes. "My point proven." She states before walking off again. I go to follow her, but a rack of clothes get in my way. I jump through the clothes and chase after Amanda.

"You're right." I say, grabbing Amanda's wrist and stopping her. "I was wrong. You're right. Now, let's get out of here and catch a movie."

"Is it that simple for you?" Amanda asks as she turns around and looks at me. "You think I'm just going to melt in arms because you admitted I'm right? Sorry pretty boy, doesn't work that way with a girl like me."

Amanda turns to leave again, but I spin her into me. "I know you're not a simple girl." I state. "And were not a normal couple. Nothing about either of us in normal. That's what makes us perfect for each other."

"You're right, were not normal." Amanda says, a smirk on her face. "You're not normal. Because you're a two timing back stabber."

"And you're nothing but a snotty brat." I say. Amanda's jaw drops down and she slaps me hard across the face.

"How dare you call me that!" Amanda hisses.

"Hey, I only speak the truth." I state, putting my hands up in a mock surrender. Amanda gives me a glare before stomping off. I smile to myself and follow her again.

"Come on Amanda." I call out. "I thought relationships are supposed to be based on trust."

"Trust!" Amanda yells, turning around to face me. "What trust should I have in you? You kissed me when you had a girlfriend and didn't even tell me that you had one!"

"And you promised me you would never leave me!" I scream back. "A year ago, you told me that you love me and would never leave me! Why should I have any trust in you, because from my view, it looks like you're the liar!"

"I think your ego has finally gone to your head." Amanda says, walking forward, getting in my face. I stare back down at her, and she stares up at me.

"I think your ego has exploded, and you're trying to pick up the pieces." I say back.

"Take that back." Amanda threatens.

"Or what, you'll leave me again?" I sneer.

"What do you want from me James?" Amanda says in defeat. "You want me to let you just take me back in your arms and pretend nothing ever happened?"

"No, I want you to listen to me." I say.

"You get three minutes."

"Rachel and I got together two months ago." I begin, the words spilling out of my mouth. "And I never really had any feelings for her. Sure, she was pretty and all, but she was nothing compared to you. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were breathing down on my necks to move on, and Rachel wanted me. In a way, I used Rachel. Sure, I did have some kind of romantic feeling for her, but not the kind I feel with you. Amanda Anderson, I have missed you so much and I want you to forgive me for every-"

I'm cut off by Amanda kissing me. I don't pull away, and the two of us melt into each others' arms. When we finally pull apart, were both gasping for air.

"I can't even tell you how long I have wanted to do that for." I say between inhales. Amanda lets out a breathless laugh. "I figured it was a good way on shutting you up." She says.

"Trust me, you could have never have thought of a better way to shut me up." I laugh.

"Maybe I should shut you up again." Amanda teases, grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me closer towards her face. "I'm still mad a you."

I kiss her gently on the lips. "How about now?" I whisper.

"I still like you better when you're not talking." Amanda whispers back before we kiss softly again.

"Then I may never stop talking." I whisper. We kiss again. When we pull apart, I speak again. "Then you will never stop shutting me up with your wonderful kisses."

"James Diamond, that might be the best idea you ever had." Amanda says before we kiss for a long period of time again.

"Amanda, we need you on set!" The director shouts. Amanda and I hear her, but we don't pull apart. "Amanda, make out time later. Get over here now!"

Amanda and I finally pull apart and look at the angry director. "Sorry." Amanda mumbles before begin to follow the director, who is already walking towards the set.

"Still mad at you!" Amanda calls out, a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I call back, a smile plastered on my face two. Amanda blows a kiss at me before finally joining the other actors/actresses on the set.

I smile to myself once more before turning and making my way off the set. I look back at Amanda, who has begun to film her scene. I think back to what I said earlier, and I was telling the truth. I won't want things any of way between Amanda and I.


	18. And The Truth Comes Out

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**And The Truth Comes Out**

Carlos's POV

Erika sat at the counter of 2J while I was in the kitchen, popping popcorn in the microwave. Our conversations have changed from one thing to the next. We just finished talking camping, which Erika loves because of fires and s'mores.

"How do you like Hollywood so far?" I ask as I pull the bag of popcorn out of the microwave.

"Its okay I guess." Erika says. "I wish that all this stupid drama wasn't happening."

"It will all blow over." I reassure her as I pour the popcorn into a bowl. "I know my friends, and they hate drama. And Kendall and James are hopelessly in love with Elena and Amanda. I wouldn't be surprised if Kendall and Elena or James and Amanda are in the middle of a make out session as we speak."

"What about Logan?" Erika asks. "Is he really this stubborn?"

"Logan isn't one who likes getting hurt so easily." I explain as I bet the bowl of popcorn down in front of Erika. "When he was seven, Logan's mother just left Logan and his father alone. Logan was hurt by his mother's abandonment, and swore never to trust any outsiders ever again. Kendall, James, and I weren't outsiders, so he trusts us. But a year ago, when Kameryn entered his life, I have never seen Logan let an outsider in so quickly. But you girls leaving, especially Kameryn, who Logan had fallen in love with, well it just broke Logan in two."

"So Logan is being a jerk because he's still hurting over last year?" Erika asks.

"Yeah." I response simply, popping a piece of the buttery snack in my mouth. Erika eyes me suspiciously, and I take note of this.

"Something wrong?" I question.

"We're you hurt?" Erika asks in a tiny voice. I fiddle with the piece of popcorn in my fingers, avoiding the question. "Carlos, tell me now." Erika demands. I look up at her, and she gives me a half-glare.

"And what will you do about it?" I tease. Erika stands up from her chair, a smirk on her face. I back away a little, a slight smile on my own face. Erika hops up onto the counter, spins around, and rests her feet on the lower part underneath her. "Still want to find out what I'll do?" Erika whispers, leaning forward a little.

"If you think you're going to break me down, you're wrong." I tease. "You can try but you won't."

Erika jumps off the counter, taking e to the ground. I don't even get a chance to react as she puts me in a headlock.

"Now will you tell me the truth?" Erika says.

"Let me go and I will." I say, struggling against Erika's grip. She lets go and I fall onto my hands and knees, taking in sweet air. "You have a death grip Erika Castriel." I say as I turn around to face her. Erika gets down onto one knee and looks me dead in the eye.

"I want the truth Carlos." Erika demands. "Were you hurt when I left you a year ago?"

"No."

"Promise?"

I gulp a little, but Erika doesn't see this. She's too busy searching my eyes to see if I'm lying. And I am, but I'm trying not to show it.

"Promise." I say back. Erika leans forward and gives me a peck on the cheek, satisfied with my answer. "Can I pick out the movie?" She asks. I nod my head and Erika gets up off the ground and goes into the living room, searching through our rack of DVDs. I go to make more popcorn, and when I look back at Erika, the memory of her and I picking out a movie to watch back in New York flashes before my eyes.

The door to the apartment flies open, and Logan comes storming in. He sees Erika sitting on the floor of the living room, and lets out a giant groan.

"You okay buddy?" I ask as I pull the fresh popcorn out of the microwave.

"I'm so tired of these stupid girls!" Logan screams. "Why did they have to come back? Why couldn't they just leaving us broken hearted instead of coming back into our lives. Things were so much easier when all of us were just moping around here like we had nothing to live for!"

"What happened with Kameryn?" I ask, looking out of the corner of my eye. Erika is standing up now, and I can see anger written all over her beautiful face.

Logan, without even knowing, just revealed I lied to Erika.

"Logan, calm down." I say, trying to relax my angry friend before he reveals anything else that will make Erika explode at me.

"No!" Logan screams. "Things were so much easier when I forget Kameryn even existed. Things were easier when James locked himself up in the bathroom and Kendall cried himself to sleep every night. Things were easier when you got those hang up phone calls from Erika and everything just sucks right now! I hate this! I want things to go back before we went to New York and weren't being stalked by some creepy people and I just hate this!"

Logan storms off into his room, leaving Erika and I alone in the room.

Erika throws the DVD on the floor and begins to storm past me. I quickly run out of the kitchen and throw myself in front of the doorway.

"Let me out Carlos." Erika demands.

"Can we talk about this?" I plead.

"Talk about what?" Erika screams. "Why should we talk when you're just going to lie to me again!"

"Well, maybe we should talk over the phone, so then you hang up on me again!" I scream back. I regret the words after they come out of my mouth. "I didn't mean that…"

"I get what you mean." Erika says. "It was wrong of me to come back to you. I should have just let you get cheated on by Stephanie. I get it; it was all my fault. But at least I'm not a liar."

The words sting. I open my mouth to speak, but Erika throws me out of the way and storms out of the apartment. And I'm just left on the floor to watch the apartment door swing shut.


	19. If Only Things Could Be Simple

****

One Mistake & No Survivors

**I thought of the best plot twist ever yesterday. It's going to change the whole course of this story. I love it. And the next chapter features the return of the traitors!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**If Only Things Could Be Simple**

Logan's POV

"Camille, I don't care if you cheated." I say. Camille and I are currently in the park, where I am supposed to have my big breakup with her, but I'm defying Gustavo. I'm going to get Camille back. "I care about what is going to happen now."

"What is going to happen now?" Camille asks, wiping stray tears from her eyes.

"That's what we need to figure out." I say. "How did this all begin in the first place? You cheating and all."

"Mark and I met on the set of our new movie." Camille explains. "It was one of those love at first sight things."

"Wait." I interrupt. "You love him?"

"No!" Camille exclaims. "I mean…yes. Logan, I love the both of you, just in different ways."

"Well how exactly do you love me?" I question.

"Not the same way I love Mark." Camille sighs, looking away and at the ground. "Mark…he has my heart right now. I see you now as more of a brother."

"Did I ever have you heart like Mark does now?" I ask. Camille looks back up at me, staring me straight in the eye. "At one point, yes, you did have my heart. But not anymore." She says.

"Is there anyway I could get it back?" I ask, each word spilling out of my mouth more desperate than the last. Camille just shakes her head.

"Logan, I still want to be friends." Camille says, delivering the most famous break up line in history. She grabs my hand in hers. "I still want you in my life Logan. Just not romantically."

"If I can't be in your life romantically, then I don't thing I can be in it at all." I rip my hand out of Camille's, and walk away. And Camille doesn't yell for me to come back. She just lets me go.

As Gustavo pulls me behind a bush, I realize Camille let me walk away because she had let go of me a long time. I meant nothing to her anymore. And just knowing that breaks my heart even harder.

"You ready for this?" He asks.

"I still don't want to do this." I declare, but Gustavo shoves me out from behind the bush. I look back at him before making my way down the path. I look up to see Kameryn making her way down the path, her blonde hair down. Her side bangs fall a little over her right eye, and her blue eyes are fixed on the folder full of music sheets in her hands. She has on a black t-shirt that falls off her shoulder, revealing her white tank top strap underneath. I can hear the noise her white flip flops are making as she makes her way towards me. I shove my hands into the pockets on my dark blue jeans, as Kameryn pulls her phone out of her dark blue shorts. She quickly looks at something before shoving the phone back in and focusing her attention on the folder.

I look down at the path. Now Kameryn and I are only several feet away from each other, and as the seconds tick away, we inch closer and closer towards each other. I look up quickly to see her only a foot away from each other. And we collide.

I pull Kameryn down onto the grass with me. Her music sheets fly into the air as we hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Kameryn says, getting up off me. She helps me off the ground as I wipe any dirt from my pants.

"I should be the one who's sorry." I say, faking a laugh. "I should have watched where I was going. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kameryn says, tucking some hair behind her ear. She looks around at her music sheets, which are blowing away. "I'm sorry, but I have to go!"

She runs after her music sheets, and since I'm being force to play along in this little encounter, I chase after her, offering to help retrieve her music sheets. Kameryn accepts my offer and between the two of us, we gather only half of the music sheets. The rest end up suffering their demise in a nearby lake.

"I'm really about that…" I trail off. Kameryn sticks out her hand and I shake it. "Kameryn." She says. "Most of them were blank anyways. I'm Kameryn Clarke."

"Logan Mitchell." I surprised by how Kameryn has kept her composure throughout this whole meeting. She hasn't crack once. "So what brings you out here to Hollywood?" I ask.

"I'm Gustavo Rocque newest addition." Kameryn says. "He's hoping to make me the next Taylor Swift, which is weird because I play piano and she plays guitar…I'm rambling on here. Tell me about yourself."

"Well I work at Rocque Records too." I say. "I'm in Big Time Rush. A band with my three best friends. If you're not busy, you could come over to my apartment and met them. The three of us live together."

I can see the cameras of the paparazzi flashing in the bushes. Kameryn doesn't see this, as her back is to the cameras. "That sounds really cool." She says. "Where do you live?"

"The Palm Woods." I reply, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"No way!" Kameryn exclaims. "That's where I live. I'm actually heading back their now. Want to come?"

"Yeah." I say, forcing a smile on my face. Kameryn and I make our way out of the park and to the Palm Woods, the paparazzi eating us up the entire time.

* * *

"Thank god that's over." Kameryn states as we make our way down the hallway to our apartments.

"What do you mean?" I ask as we stop in front of the door of her apartment.

"Gigs up." Kameryn says. "We played Gustavo's little love birds in public. Now we're in private, so we can stop acting like we don't want to rip each other's throats out."

"Kameryn, I was acting today." I say, rubbing the back of my head. "I actually had a fun time today."

Kameryn rolls her eyes. "Save it for the camera." She sneers before stepping into her apartment and slamming the door in my face. Anger begins to boil inside and I storm into my apartment. I see Carlos is in the kitchen, making popcorn. Then I see Erika on the floor in the living room, flipping through or rack of DVDs. At the sight of her, I remember Kameryn, and let out a giant groan.

"You okay buddy?" Carlos asks as he pulls the fresh popcorn out of the microwave.

"I'm so tired of these stupid girls!" I scream "Why did they have to come back? Why couldn't they just leaving us broken hearted instead of coming back into our lives. Things were so much easier when all of us were just moping around here like we had nothing to live for!"

"What happened with Kameryn?" Carlos asks, and I know he senses something is wrong. Erika stands up off the floor, and suddenly panic crosses Carlos's face. "Logan, calm down." Carlos instructs.

"No!" I scream. "Things were so much easier when I forget Kameryn even existed. Things were easier when James locked himself up in the bathroom and Kendall cried himself to sleep every night. Things were easier when you got those hang up phone calls from Erika and everything just sucks right now! I hate this! I want things to go back before we went to New York and weren't being stalked by some creepy people and I just hate this!"

I storm off into my room and slam the door shut behind me. I hear Erika and Carlos's muffled voices outside as I pace back and forth in my room, trying to calm the storm raging inside me. I grab my pillow off my bed and throw it on the floor, but it doesn't help me feel any better. Then my eyes land on Kameryn's bracelet that I have kept under my pillow for the past year.

After staring at the bracelet for a minute, I pick it up, and throw it at the wall, allowing it to shatter to the floor, smashing into a million pieces.


	20. You Need To Feel How We Feel

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**You all ready for this amazing plot twist? I am. Just remember, keep reading this story, despite what happens in this chapter. In the end, it all works out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**You Need To Feel How We Feel**

Logan's POV

Kendall, Elena, James, and Amanda had arrived back at the apartment a few hours ago. And of course, all four of them are back in love with each other.

It's rather sickening.

Carlos and Erika had a fight, but appear to be tolerating each other right now. There in the kitchen, making small talk. James and Amanda are cuddling on the couch, and Kendall and Elena are at the kitchen table talking. Kameryn of course, is no where to be found.

I cooled down a couple hours ago. I picked up Kameryn's broken bracelet and stored it away in one of my desk drawers. Whether I will fix it and return it back to her, all depends on how my feelings change for her.

Elena and I were talking before when Kendall went out to go get a pizza. She told me how different Kameryn was. How emotionless and fake she seems know. Elena told me she believes something happened to Kameryn over the past year that she is hiding from all, and showing no emotion is her way of dealing with it.

"Hey guys, look who decided to join our little party." Erika announces as she opens the front door, revealing a timid looking Kameryn in the doorway. I roll my eyes and go back to the book I'm reading.

I hear everybody greet Kameryn. "Logan!" Kendall calls out. I look up to see he's standing next to Kameryn. "Say hello to Kameryn, Logan." Kendall instructs.

"Goodbye Kameryn." I say, slamming my book shut and walking into my bedroom.

* * *

Amanda's POV

Its dead quiet as Logan slams his bedroom door shut. I look at James for an explanation, but he looks just as lost as the rest of us are.

"What was that all about Kameryn?" Elena asks.

"He's probably PMSing or something like that." Kameryn says before taking a seat next to James and me on the couch. James and I exchange a worried glance, and settle back down to watching the television.

Elena and Kendall join us by the television, shortly followed by Carlos and Erika. Soon, we are all laughing at the movie playing on the screen.

And the front door breaks down.

Elena, Erika, Kameryn, and I immediately jump up as Ciri, Jannessa, and Astoria enter the apartment. The window behind us breaks as Vivian comes swinging into the window. Logan's bedroom door flies open and Samantha steps out, her arm wrapped around Logan's neck, who is struggling against the blonde's grip.

"Looks like we scored the jackpot here tonight girls." Ciri declares, walking towards us. The seven of us are huddled in the center of the living room, and Vivian and Janessa are preventing us from escaping out the windows, while Astoria and Ciri prevent us from exiting out the front door. Samantha has Logan in her grasp, so we can't leave without him. We're trapped.

"Why don't you just hand them over before you have a lot of blood to clean up later?" Ciri threatens.

"Over our dead bodies." Elena spits.

"That can be arranged." Astoria says, taking a step forward. Ciri puts her arm out in front of blue haired girl.

"Easy there Astoria." Ciri says. "There will be plenty of time to tear these four brats apart. But first we have to collect our prizes."

"Prizes?" I question. "The only prize you five are getting is a one way ticket to solitary."

"Still protective of pretty boy I see." Janessa sneers. "I've always wondered what it be like to take a knife and just cut him up."

"You leave him alone!" I shout. I lunge forward at Janessa, tackling her to the floor as all chaos breaks lose.

As I wrestle with Janessa on the floor, Kameryn takes on Astoria, Elena takes on Ciri, while Erika takes on Samantha, who let go of Logan. Vivian is corned by Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, and I can hear them saying something about them knowing her.

I throw Janessa off my and run towards the boys. I drag them away from the shaking Vivian and out into the hall. I shove them into my apartment and lock the door, sealing them inside. I run back inside, and pull my desert eagle out of my boot, pointing it at Samantha, who is about to stab Erika in the heart.

"Freeze Samantha!" I shout. The blonde, who is on top of Erika, turns her head to look at me. Erika takes advantage of this and tries to shove Samantha off of her. I run towards them, trying to pull Samantha off Erika.

When I get Samantha off Erika, she is limp. I throw her across the floor and see her own knife is in her chest.

Somehow in our struggle, Samantha stabbed herself in the chest.

Samantha Jadelyn Tyler, dead at seventeen.

I drop my desert eagle, and it clatters to the floor. Erika sits upright and I see she is covered in Samantha's blood. Time slows down as the others take sight of Samantha.

Janessa is the first one to make a move. She runs across the room and slides onto her knees, reaching Samantha. Janessa shakes her, but to no avail. Samantha is dead.

"You killed her!" Janessa screams at me. "Look at the blood on your hands, you monster!"

I look down at my hands, and see they are covered in Samantha's fresh, warm blood. I make out Astoria running towards me, and barely get a chance to assume a defense position as I'm slammed to the floor. Punch after punch is thrown at my face. I can vaguely make out Ciri yelling for Vivian and Janessa to get the boys. Soon enough, I feel Astoria get pulled off me and my vision comes slamming down on me.

My head pounds but I get up off the ground, grabbing my desert eagle again. The hallways off the Palm Woods are empty, as everybody is at some big Hollywood party uptown.

"Amanda!" James screams. I rush down the hallway and find myself in the Palm Woods' lobby. Outside the doors, I can see Elena chasing after Ciri. James calls out to me again, and I fling open the glass doors that lead to the pool.

Astoria stands in the pool, holding James under. She pulls him up for me to see. James gasps for air and Astoria shoves him back under.

"He lives if you let me take him!" Astoria yells as she pulls James back up, then slams him back under.

"I can't let you do that." I say, pointing my gun at Astoria.

"You kill me, he dies." Astoria says. She isn't pulling James, and I can see him flaring around underwater.

"You win." I say, shoving my desert eagle back into my boot. "Take him."

Astoria grins and pulls James up. She drags him out of the pool. As soon as her back is turned to me, I pull my gun out and shoot her in the leg. Astoria falls to the ground, screaming in agonizing pain. I quickly rush forward, shove a gasping James away from her, and handcuff to a chair.

"Better put some pressure on that." I sneer as I help James up off the ground and into the lobby. I place him on the couch as he lets out a cough. "You okay?" I ask. He nods his head. "Go find the others." He says between coughs. "Vivian and the curly haired girl have Logan on the roof of the building across the street, along with Carlos. Kameryn chased after them. Erika is with Kendall somewhere and Elena is chasing after that Ciri chick. Save my friends, I'll be fine."

I nod my head and run out into the dead quiet streets of the nights. I look up at the building across the street, and see four figures on the roof. I climb up the fire escape on the side of the building and slowly make my way up, gun put in front of me the entire time. Soon I am on top of the roof, taking in the scene in front of me.

Vivian has a knife to Carlos's throat. Logan sits shaking in fear on the ground and Janessa holds a gun out in front of her, pointing it at Kameryn, who stands on the edge of the building. Wind whips furiously around all of us, creating a small roar in my ears.

"Let her go!" I shout. Janessa looks at me, as does everybody else. Kameryn stands in place, and I remember her fear of heights. She's not going to move unless someone moves her.

"You killed Samantha!" Janessa shouts back. "Now you are going to learn what it is like to lose one of your own!"

"It was an accident." I state. "Somehow in the struggle Samantha accidently stabbed herself in the chest. If it was up to me, I would go back and change it, but I can't. Do the right thing here Janessa and let Kameryn ago. And Vivian, let Carlos go. Don't you remember your childhood with him? Do you remember the crush you had on him?"

"Don't listen to her Vivian!" Janessa yells. "She's nothing but a liar."

"Do you remember all those times you two played at the playground?" I ask, setting my gun on the ground. Vivian's eyes are fixed on me, as are all others. "What about the time you two made that gingerbread house for your first grade teacher? If you kill Carlos, then you will be killing on those memories. And if you kill Carlos, then he can never tell you how he really feels."

"Don't listen Vivian!" Janessa screams.

"What are you talking about?" Vivian asks, ignoring Janessa.

"Carlos, tell Vivian how you really feel about her." I say. "Tell Vivian everything."

"I always loved you Vivian." Carlos says, playing along with my lie. "I never loved Stephanie or Erika, it was always you. It always has been, always will be."

"See Vivian?" I shout. "If you kill Carlos, then you two can never be together."

Vivian looks down at Carlos, and lets him go. He falls forward to the ground. Vivian looms over him. "I'm sorry." I hear her say. Then she raises her knife, and I quickly pick up my desert eagle and shoot her straight through the chest. Vivian falls forward onto her knees, lets out a cough, and then drops forward, dead.

"No!" Janessa roars. She looks at Vivian, then at me. "You're going to pay for this!"

"It's over Janessa." I scream back. "Stop this before anybody else dies!"

"It's not over to you pay!" Janessa screams. Then she lunges forward and shoves Kameryn off the side of the building.


	21. Now You Know How We Feel

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**So did you all love my little cliffhanger last chapter? I bet you did. I couldn't leave you all hanging like that, and luckily I had already pre-wrote this chapter. So here you go, and remember what I said last chapter. Keep reading and reviewing, because in the end everything works out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Now You Know How We Feel**

Carlos's POV

The last thing I saw was Kameryn's wide eyes as she was shoved over the edge of the building. I couldn't even move. I was frozen in my place as I watched Kameryn get pushed to her death. All I could do was sit on the ground, splattered in blood from the now dead Vivian.

Vivian. She was my childhood best friend and crush. When she moved away, I was crushed. I moved on, but it still hurts sometimes. Now, as I look at her eyes, which are still open, I'm filled with that same feeling of abandonment and hurt that has haunted me for years.

"No!" I hear Amanda scream. I listen to her as her pounding feet come running past me and to the edge of the building. I look at her, then reality finally catches up with my mind: There is no way Kameryn could have survived that fall. Kameryn's dead.

* * *

Amanda's POV

Janessa cackling laughter rings out around the rooftop. I turn around to see her slowly backing up off the rooftop and towards the stairs that lead down into the empty building below my feet. Logan is still sitting on the ground, staring at the spot where I now stand and Kameryn once did. Silent tears are streaming down Carlos's face as he looks back and forth between me and Vivian's body.

"I'll kill you." I whisper. My dark brown hair whips around my face as I lift my head and little more and look at Janessa. "I'll kill you!" I roar.

I take off across the rooftop and charge at Janessa. She sprints down the stairs and I follow her down. I follow and listen to the sound of her pounding footsteps as I chase her through the empty hallways of the apartment building in her desperate attempt for a getaway.

Janessa's footsteps stop as I as round another corner and make my way down another hall. My gun is pointed out in front of me as I silently step down the hall. No scary, intense music as I frantically turn, checking each room for any sign of Janessa. The only sound is my heavy, anger breathing and my pounding heartbeat. I reach the end of the hallway and a gust of wind blows through the open window. The window that Janessa used to escape.

I tuck my gun into my boot and walk out the building. I round the building and make my way down the side of it, walking till I reach Kameryn's body.

But I never do.

* * *

Erika's POV

Kendall and I help a shivering James into the apartment. Elena, I assume, is still chasing down Ciri, and Amanda, Kameryn, Carlos, Logan, Janessa, and Vivian are no where to be found. Kendall and I found James in the lobby, and he told us what happened. I checked outside for Astoria, but she was gone. Samantha's body is gone, along with all the blood. Astoria must have taken her when she was making her escape.

Samantha would have killed me. I have no doubt that. Amanda is the reason I am alive right now. I don't know how Samantha was killed in our struggle, but I know she is dead and I have the blood stains on me to prove it.

The front door of the apartment flies open. I quickly position my knife in front of me and place myself in front of Kendall and James. Elena enters, shutting the door behind her and locking it. "Ciri got away." She reports. "Hit me good in the head and knocked me out for a good ten minutes. Put away the knife, Erika, because if you haven't figured out, its me."

I slip my knife back into my boot as Kendall bumps me in the shoulder as he goes over to Elena, pulling her into a protecting hug. He kisses the top of his head and mutters something about her being okay. I look at James, who is staring at the door. Like him, I want the rest to walk through the door. I take a seat next to him on the couch and place my hands on top of his ice cold ones. He looks at me and I give him a reassuring smile.

At some point, Elena and Kendall join us on the couch. The minutes soon turn into hours as we wait for the rests safe return. The minutes Carlos, Logan, and Amanda come stumbling through the door is when I finally let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Carlos and I embrace in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry." I whisper into his ear. "I'm sorry I got mad at you. Thank god you're okay. Don't ever do that again." Carlos and I pull apart slightly and we look at each other. Then we kiss.

James and Amanda are hugging on the couch. I look at Logan, who is just standing there, watching all of us. And I realize Kameryn isn't here.

"Where's Kameryn?" I ask. Carlos lets out a sob and James, Kendall, and I share a worried glance.

"Where's Kameryn?" I repeat. Amanda takes a deep breathe. "Janessa pushed her off the side of the building." Amanda says.

A gasp escapes me, along with James and Kendall. Logan lets out a sob and sinks to the floor. Carlos rests his head on my shoulder, and I feel his tears begin to stain my shirt.

"Where is her body?" Kendall asks, rubbing Elena's back, who has begun to sob hysterically. I blink back tears that threaten to blind my vision. Elena and I both know what the outcome of this is going to be.

"I couldn't find it." Amanda says. "But there is no way that anybody could survive that fall. Kameryn…Kameryn's dead."

A sob finally escapes me as tears begin to fall. Kameryn…dead. Like Samantha. Two deaths in one night. Two deaths that should have never happened. "Where is Janessa? And what about Vivian?" I ask.

"I shot Vivian and killed her." Amanda reports. "She was going to kill Carlos. I had to do it. Janessa got away. What about the rest?"

"Ciri and Astoria got away too." Elena says, lifting her head off Kendall's shoulder.

"So Kameryn…she's really gone?" I question. "And we don't even have her body to give her the proper burial she deserves?"

"This is my fault." Amanda whispers. "Janessa wanted to make me feel like her, she wanted me to feel loss like her because she believed I killed Samantha. And then I killed Vivian and she pushed Kameryn off the building. I'm the reason Kameryn is dead. I…need some time alone." Amanda stands up and leaves the apartment. James follows her out. Elena leans back into Kendall, as Carlos continues to cry against my shoulder. I shut my eyes as tears leak out from behind my closed lids. Logan is hysterical on the floor, let out giant wheezes and sobs.

And in the dark of the night, we all weep together.


	22. The Rise and Fall of Hope

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**Again, keep reading. Just keep reading. I gave you all another big cliffhanger just to keep you hanging on even longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**The Rise and Fall of Hope**

Amanda's POV

We have been in Minnesota a week. Agent Gomez decided it be best for us to get out of Hollywood and enter hiding, so they decided to ship us off to Minnesota. We in a secluded cabin hidden in the woods just outside the boys' hometown. We were reassured that nobody would dare venture that far into the woods, and with all the snow Minnesota has, I highly doubt anybody would leave their houses in the first place.

The cabin is rather big for cabin. There were two stories, and we each received our own rooms. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan had bedrooms upstairs, while Elena, Erika, and I had bedrooms downstairs. There was a kitchen downstairs, complete with a stove, dishwasher, sink, cabinets, and a table with enough chairs for all of us. There was a living room, with a sofa and recliner. The fireplace was burning constantly, provided heat in the room. Each bedroom had a bed, dresser, a writing desk. Outside, there were plenty of things to do. There was a swing set that was practically buried in the snow, but Carlos had managed to unbury at least the swings so we could swing high, then jump off and land in the soft snow. Kendall had taken it upon himself to build an igloo, where he and Elena often hung out during the day. Kendall, James, and Carlos tried to make us girls like the Minnesota weather, but even Finland, my homeland, wasn't like this. New York storms weren't anything near Minnesota's winter storms.

Something cold hits my cheek, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turn my head to the side to see James peeking out from behind a tree, laughing to himself. I let out a huff and begin to walk towards him, but the waist high snow causes me to fall face forward into the snow. I push myself up and let out another huff.

"I hate snow." I declare as James joins me at my side. "It's official. It needs to melt away and never come back. I mean, there is just so much of it! I can't even walk. And it's cold."

"Well, that's why you dress warmer." James laughs, tugging at my black scarf. "Only an idiot would wear what you're wearing."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I question, crossing my arms across my chest. I have on a dark green parka and a black snow suit underneath. My gray newspaper boy hat rests perfectly on my head and matches my clothes. I'm wearing snow boots and I'm bundled up nicely.

"You need more layers, and maybe some earmuffs." James says. "Or you freeze. But I think you're learning that the hard way."

"I hate you." I say, pulling on my hat down more so I can cover my ears. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

James bends down and scoops up some snow into his gloved hands. "You're the spy here. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" He teases before blowing the snow all over my face. I let out a scream and jump forward, tackling him into the snow. We sunk into the snow. I was on top of James, and both of us were laughing.

"How was that for a spy?" I ask.

"Not bad." He replies, before we gently kiss on the lips. Elena begins shouting from the back door that its time for dinner. I get up off James and we trudge our way through the snow and into the warmth of the cabin. I hear the fire crackling in the living room as James and I remove our snow gear. James shakes his hair, and snow flies to the floor.

James and I take our seats at the table. We all have taken up chores around here to keep everything running smoothly. Elena and Carlos are in charge of dinner, as the two are excellent cooks. James and I are in charge of finding firewood, while Erika is in charge of laundry. Kendall is in charge of the dishes and we all pick up things around the cabin.

"Look who I got to come out of his room." Kendall says as he enters the room with a dead looking Logan. He sits Logan down at the table and we all try not to stare. Logan has locked himself in his room the whole week we have been here. At night, we can hear him crying. None of us dare disturb him though; we are all too busy mourning for Kameryn in our own time.

We are all trying to be strong for each other. I only cry at night when nobody can see me; I cry when my sobs can be muffled by my pillow. I haven't seen anybody else cry, but through my walls at night I can Elena sobbing in the room next to me. And that just causes me to sob even more. Kameryn's body hasn't been recovered yet, and the agency is beginning to investigate whether she actually died that night or not. When I was on the phone yesterday with an agent working on the investigation into Kameryn's death, he told me that they found traces of her blood, and that it was very unlikely that she survived that fall. As quickly as my hopes had been raised, they were crushed again. Something I had become used too.

"Do you want something to eat Logan?" Elena asks in this gentle voice that I had never heard her use. She sounded like someone trying to comfort a crying child. But with the way Logan was looking, he might as well be one.

He has these deep, dark circles under his eyes. His hair is a mess, like he had just woken up. His eyes look red to the rim and his nose is a little red too. He looks paler than usual a as he shook his head, Logan looks like he is dead.

"You haven't eaten in days." Carlos says. "You need to eat something."

"I'm fine." Logan says in this hoarse, raspy voice. It was probably from all the crying.

"Just eat a little something." James says from my side. Logan shakes his head and looks at Kendall. "Can I go back to bed?" Logan asks in this tiny voice.

"Sure buddy." Kendall says. Logan stands up from the table and leaves the room, leaving a trail of silence in his wake. We all stay still and listen as his door clicks shut.

"He's a wreck." Erika comments as she places a handful of French fries onto her plate. "I've never seen anybody so broken."

"Once this over, he will get back to normal." I say as grab a burger off a plate.

"If it ever ends." James mutters. I elbow him in the side and he gives me a slight glare. "Come on, Amanda. This thing has been going on for at least a month now. We're almost in February. Three people are dead-"

"Two are dead." Erika interrupts. "They haven't found Kameryn's body yet."

"She's not here though." James says. "She might as well be dead. Just because her body hasn't been found doesn't mean she is dead. There are countless people around the world who are declared dead and their bodies aren't even there to give proof. We all know there is no way Kameryn survived that fall, and we all need to stop pretending like she is alive, because we all know she isn't. Kameryn is dead, and you people just need to accept it!"

James slams his fist down all the table, and we all stare at him. Erika shoves her chair back and storms out of the kitchen, leaving the food on her plate untouched. Elena picks up her plate and tosses it in the trash, followed by Kendall. Carlos slips away from the table, leaving just me and James.

"I said the wrong thing, didn't I?" James asks, staring at the plate of burgers in front of us. I look at him. "You've always do that." I reply. "When will you ever learn to just keep your mouth shut for once?"

I get up from the table and leave James, who continues to still there all alone.

* * *

Erika's POV

The sun has just set as I step outside on the porch of our cabin. There's a soft wind in the air and snow flies off the surrounding trees of the forest. I take a seat on the porch swing, and gently rock myself back and forth with my eyes closed. I hear the front door open and close, but I don't open my eyes. Whoever it is sits down next to me, and I feel a hand get placed on top of mine.

"I'm not in the mood Carlos." I say.

"James was wrong, I get it." Carlos replies. "We're all mad at him. We're all just under a lot of stress. We had to leave our home and Kameryn is dead. We were all close to her. I feel like I just got to know her and then she was just ripped away from us."

"She was like my sister." I whisper. "It's so unfair."

"Life is unfair." Carlos whispers back. I rest my head against his shoulder, still keeping my eyes closed. "We can't change what happened." He says.

"You sound like James." I say. Carlos lets out a slight laugh, and I smile softly to myself. "Do you think she is still alive?" I ask.

"I saw her get shoved off that building." Carlos says. He pauses for a moment, and I feel his hand that is still on top of mine tense up a bit. "I watched her die. I have no doubt that Kameryn died that night a week ago. I just wish that we could properly lay her to rest."

"You don't think Ciri, Janessa, and Astoria have her, do you?" I ask in horror. I open my eyes and sit up, looking at Carlos with wide eyes. "You don't think they have Kameryn's body and are doing sick and twisted things to her, do you? Carlos, she is only a human being…" I break down in sobs, and bury myself in Carlos's jacket. He rubs soft circles on my back as I cry into him.

"It's alright Erika." Carlos reassures me in a comforting tone. "Everything is going to work out."

"Promise?" I ask. My voice is muffled against his jacket. "Promise." Carlos whispers into my ear. He kisses the top of my head and I lift my face away from his jacket. I wipe my eyes and Carlos stands up.

"Let's go inside." He suggests, holding out his hand for me. I take it and Carlos pulls me up off the bench. Carlos holds open the door and just as I am about to step inside, I see my hat lying on the floor.

"Go inside." I say. "I have to get my hat."

Carlos nods his head and slips inside, letting the screen door of the cabin slam shut behind him. I walk over to the bench a pick up my hat. I walk back to the door and just as I am about to open the screen door, I hear my name.

It was faint, but the wind carried the voice right to my ears. I walk down the porch steps and into the snow, looking for the source of the voice.

"Hello?" I call out. Nobody replies. With one last look at the woods in front of me, I go back up the steps and go back inside the cabin.

As I shut the front door, I hear my name again, and this time, the voice saying my name sounds like Kameryn's.


	23. Just When You Give Up Faith

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Just When You Give Up Faith**

Elena's POV

Amanda and I are sitting at the kitchen table, sipping at some hot chocolate. Kendall and Carlos are upstairs talking with James about his behavior at dinner. Erika is outside, probably cooling down from dinner. She looked like she wanted to rip James's head off.

"Have you spoken to Caleb lately?" Amanda asks, dropping more marshmallows into her drink.

"The other day." I response, stirring my hot chocolate absentmindly. "I told him about how Jackson was working for West and he couldn't believe."

Amanda let out a slight laugh and I looked at her. "I'm sorry, but every time I hear about Jackson I think about his last name, East, and the fact that he is working for West. East and West? Come on, there has to be some kind of freaky family connection." Amanda laughs.

"Jackson's middle name is East." I explain. "His real last name is Carter, but he dropped his last name and uses East as his last name now."

"Wonder why he did that." Amanda asks, but the question isn't at me. Silence settles over us, and the only noise heard are our spoons hitting the sides of our mugs as we stir them. The front door slams shut and we both look up to see Erika tripping over things in the living room, her eyes wild. She halts herself by gripping the doorway.

"What did you do, see a ghost?" I joke as I take a sip of my drink.

"Someone is out there." Erika gasps. Amanda and I jump out of our seats. "Do you know who?" I questioned.

"They said my name." Erika says, still trying to catch her breath. "They said my name."

"Who said your name?" Amanda asks. "Erika, who said your name?"

"It was Kameryn." Erika says, looking at us, her brown eyes wide with either fear or excitement. "Don't say it wasn't her. I know Kameryn's voice, and it was her voice. I would recognize it anywhere."

"But it is impossible for her to find us here." Amanda states. "We're in hiding. And how would she be able to get from California to here, and walk through all this snow? We are in the middle of nowhere. How could she find us?"

"And Kameryn would be beyond injured from the fall too." I add. "She would at least have to have some kind of broken bone or be seriously hurt. With an injury from a fall off a building, Kameryn is bound to be injury that would prevent her from traveling in these weather conditions."

"How about you two stop playing 'Let's examine the facts' and let's go see if Kameryn is actually out there!" Erika snaps.

"Erika, we can't just go looking for someone who we know isn't out there." I say.

"And what if she is out there?" Erika screams. "Kameryn could be out there, needing us and we won't even go out to help her? I'm going back out whether you two want to help me or not."

Erika storms back out of the house with a huff. Amanda and I quickly throw on whatever snow gear is nearby us. I grab three flashlights and we run outside.

It's dark out. I can see the shadows of Kendall, James, and Carlos behind the curtain of Kendall's room. No arms are flaring around and I can't hear them shouting, so I guess they are having a peaceful talk or they finished it. The light in Logan's room is out. I toss a flashlight to Amanda and Erika. I turn my own and shine it at trees, trying to catch a sign of anything.

We head down into the woods, trying to stay together, but soon the three of us are spread apart by at least twenty feet. I can only spot Amanda and Erika's locations by the light of their flashlights. I tread through the snow, but my small figure makes it hard for me to do so.

"Find anything?" I call out. I get a chorus of 'no' as my answer. Sighing, I go back to shifting my flashlight through the dark. A chill runs up my spine, and causing my body o shake. My flashlight wavers towards the ground, and I see the red in the snow. I shine my flashlight along, and see a thin trail of blood going off into the woods.

"I got something!" I shout. Amanda tells me to stay in place and the two of them come rushing over. I keep my flashlight shining on the trail, not daring to move it. Soon enough, Amanda and Erika are by my side. Erika shines her flashlight in the trees, while Amanda shines her off in the distance. "Hello?" I call out.

Snow crunching comes from our left. We spin, hands on our weapons. I quickly shine my flashlight back and forth, but the only thing we see is a rabbit.

"It was probably just some wounded animal." Amanda says through clenched teeth. "Kameryn isn't back. What fools we are."

"No we're not." I say. "We aren't fools. We're people hurting. We miss Kameryn and somewhere inside, we all want to believe that Kameryn is alive. We need to accept the truth though; Kameryn isn't coming back. As much as we want her too, she isn't."

"I don't want her to be gone." Erika whispers.

"None of us do." Amanda sighs. Even in the dark of the woods, I can see her blinking back tears. "We all want Kameryn to be alive. That's why we came out into these woods so easily tonight. Despite the fact that we believed she would be here, we all knew deep down she wouldn't."

"Let's go back." I say. We turn to head back, but a giant crack from behind us causes us to turn around. I quickly grab a knife and throw it, ripping the cloth of Janessa's jacket.

"You actually had the guts to show your face again?" Amanda questions Janessa. A smirk flickers on Janessa's face. "I want to see you again." Janessa teases.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to Kameryn." Amanda says. "I'm going to make your death as painful as hers was."

"Not so fast." Astoria says from our right. "Do you really want to cause her more pain?"

A whimper comes out from behind us. Ciri appears, her arm wrapped around Kameryn's neck. I can't help it as a gasp escapes my lips at the sight her.

Even in the dark of the night, I can see how beat up Kameryn is. Dried blood covers half her head, and I can see it stained in her blonde hair. Her right eye is swollen and closed up, and looking down, I can see her left leg is positioned at a funny angle, probably broken from the fall. Her lip is cut, as is most of her body.

But that doesn't matter right now. Kameryn's _alive._


	24. Breakdown

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**This story only has a few more chapters left. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it's probably going to end at thirty chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Breakdown**

Erika's POV

Everybody is frozen in place. For Elena, Amanda, and I, I think it is over the shock that Kameryn is alive. For Ciri, Janessa, and Astoria, I think they are just waiting to see what we are going to do. Kameryn didn't move from Ciri's grasp. She let out a wince every now and then, and every time she did it just reminded us she was _alive._

I took a step forward. Ciri's grip around Kameryn tightened. "Please, let her go." I pleaded. I was doing something spies are only supposed to die when in they have no other options left. "Kameryn needs medical attention. Just give us her and you can go free. Escape to some other part of the world. I promise no one will come after you. Just give us Kameryn, and you can walk free."

"You would just let us walk like that?" Ciri asks. "No strings or anything? Do you not realize what we have done over the past year? We have kidnapped, beaten, tortured. We have done the unspeakable, and the while spy world wants us punished, and your willing to let us _go?_"

"We just want Kameryn back." Amanda pipes up from behind me.

"Why she would trust you?" Janessa asks. "You murdered two of our friends!"

"Samantha was an accident." I say. "She and I were struggling and then she was just gone. We never had the intention to kill. We just want this to end once and for all."

"And Amanda shooting Vivian was supposed to end it?" Janessa hisses.

"Vivian was begging for it." Amanda says. "She looked at me with eyes that just said 'end it now'. Vivian wanted to end it all, and she used me to do it."

"We don't need any more deaths." I say. "Please, just give us Kameryn."

Janessa and Astoria were both at Ciri's side now. Amanda and Elena were slightly behind me as I stood with my hand outstretched; my brown eyes pleading for Ciri to just give us back Kameryn. By the looks of Kameryn, she was in desperate need of medical attention. A few agents working on the case were only a few miles away and could be over here in a snap to get Kameryn to a nearby hospital…

"No."

Ciri's voice calls me out of my thoughts. I look at her, and see the hard, dead serious look on her face. A small gust blows through, lifting up the ends of all our hair. "What did you say?" I ask.

"I said _no." _Ciri says. "Even if you just let us walk, agents all over the world will never stop looking for us. Don't you get it yet? It never ends. The three of us will be hunted down like wild animals."

"Where's Jackson?" Elena blurts out from behind me.

"Turned himself him." Astoria reports. "Big baby couldn't handle the guilt of committing a felony."

A silence falls over us. The only noise is the occasional whimper from Kameryn. She looks at me, her eyes pleading. "We're not leaving till we have Kameryn back." I declare.

"You think I haven't figured that out princess?" Ciri sneers. "And hate to break it to you, but we can't give you Kameryn back. We give you her back, and everything we have worked so hard to achieve over the past year goes right down the drain. This girl right here," Ciri squeezes her arm around Kameryn's neck, causing her to scream in agonizing pain. "Is our last shot of getting out of here."

"We gave the option to walk away." Elena says, coming up on my right. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Amanda has come up on my left. "You didn't take it. Now, give us Kameryn, and get ready to go back to prison."

"When will you three learn that we aren't afraid of you?" Astoria questions, cracking her knuckles. "We never have been. Why would we anyways? Amanda is afraid of water, Elena is afraid of the dark, and Erika, well I think we made your biggest fear come true this week by taking Kameryn."

"I'm taking the offer." Janessa says. We all look at her. "I'm not going back to prison. I can't. I'm heading halfway around the world. My family has relocated there, and I just want to be with them again. See ya."

Janessa starts to walk away. "You think you can just leave?" Astoria screams. Janessa looks over her shoulder. "I am." She replies. "I'm down with all this spy stuff. I'm tired with running and hiding. I just want to be with my family again." And with that, Janessa disappears into the dark of the forest.

"Who's next?" Amanda teases. "You just lost Janessa, and back-up is on the way. Its over. Why can't you two just accept it?"

"I. Never. Lose!" Ciri roars. "Not once have I lost. I succeed in getting away from my family. I succeed in finding a home. I succeed into making everybody think I was some sweet innocence girl who doesn't have the most messed up family in history!"

Flashlights shining through the trees could be seen. Murmurs of voices reached my ears, telling me backup had arrived. "Its over." I say. "Accept defeat."

Agents come bursting through the tears. They are quick to slap handcuffs on Astoria. I recognize Agent Mason as the man guiding Astoria away. A helicopter floats above us, and the latter drops. Agent Mason grabs the latter, and with his grip on Astoria, the two are lifted into the helicopter, disappearing from my sight. Elena's brother, Caleb, gently removes Kameryn from Ciri's grasp. He guides Kameryn over to us, and she collapses in our arms. We hold her up as she cries into our arms. I look at Ciri, who is being handcuffed by Agent Gomez. Tears stream down her face, and I'm rather shocked by this. I didn't think she had any emotion in her at all.

I barely hear the helicopter fly away as Elena, Amanda, and I hold Kameryn in our arms. "We have to get her to a hospital." Caleb says. I look up to see another helicopter flying above us.

"We're coming with her." I say. Caleb only nods his head as we all grab hold of the latter. I feel Kameryn grab my arm, and I look at her. Elena tells her brother to get the boys and to meet us at the hospital with them.

As our latter is pulled up into the helicopter, only one though is on my mind: It's finally over.


	25. Is Silence Golden?

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**Please See Author's Note at end of chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Is Silence Golden?**

Kameryn's POV

I always hated hospitals. I find them to be dingy and dark. I always felt like everywhere you turned, the Grim Reaper was just waiting to snatch up some poor soul. This hospital though…it feels safe. Either Elena, Amanda, or Erika were always by my side, and doctors were constantly checking up on me. Apparently, my injuries were so severe that the doctors almost put me in a medically induced coma so I could recover more easily.

My swollen eye that closed up has reopened, so I could see the world with two eyes now. One of my left ribs is broken, and my body is cut up badly. My collar bone is fractured, so my whole right arm is in a sling. A strip of gaze is wrapped around my head because apparently I had a serious cut up there. My left leg is broken in several places, and part of the muscle in my calf tore, so I go into surgery tomorrow to get it fixed. I'm going to require physical therapy, but with what I have gone through the past week, I'm going to need a lot more than just therapy.

Elena, Amanda, and Erika don't pressure me into talking about my ordeal, and I'm thankful for that. I'm not ready to talk about it yet. I wake up in the middle of night from nightmares, and I'm jumpy at every little thing. I suffer from flashbacks that cause Elena, Amanda, and Erika to pull me from them, and afterwards I just cry into their arms. I've been in this hospital for three days, and I have cried more than I have ever in my whole life.

"God, the television here sucks!" Amanda groans. She is sitting in a chair next to my bed, her feet up on my sheets. I'm attempting to read a book, but Amanda is much more entertaining. "Why don't you try reading like me?" I suggest. Amanda looks at me like I'm crazy. "And miss my soap opera?" Amanda questions. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Possibly." I joke. Amanda's eyes grow wide and I laugh. "I'm just joking." I say.

"You haven't made a joke since this whole thing has started." Amanda points out. "You just caught me a little off guard, that's all." I open my mouth to say something, but Amanda turns her head back towards the television.

"Knock, knock." A voice says from the doorway. Kendall, James, and Carlos walked into the room. "Would it kill you to knock?" Amanda asks as James bends down to give her a kiss.

"We did!" Carlos protests. "Did you not hear me go knock, knock? That counts as knocking. Anyways, we come with gifts!"

Kendall places a vase of flowers on my bedside table. Carlos ties balloons to the top of my bed, and James places a bag of McDonalds on my lap. "I figured you were tired of all this hospital food." He winks. I let out a sigh of relief "I am." I say, opening the bag.

"Wait!" Carlos shouts. We all freeze as he rips the bag of food out of my hands He reaches in and pulls out the toy. "Sorry, but I really like this one." He says. We all laugh as he gives me back the bag.

"Oh, Elena and Erika are on their way up." Kendall says as he pulls a chair up next to Amanda. "They were getting some coffee from the cafeteria." Kendall rips the remote out of Amanda hands and changes the channel to some hockey game.

"Kendall, you better give that back." Amanda threatens. "My show is on in two minutes."

"No." Kendall teases, holding the remote over his head. "And you can't attack me here unless you want to get thrown out."

"James." Amanda whines, putting on her best puppy eyes. "Can you please tell Kendall to give it back?"

"Kendall…" James begins, but Kendall groans and gives the remote back to Amanda, who smiles as she changes the channel to her soap opera. All three boys let out a groan as Elena and Erika enter the room. Elena hands Amanda a cup and Kendall looks at her.

"You didn't ask." Elena says.

"I thought since I'm your boyfriend and all…" Kendall trails off. Elena rolls her eyes and gives Kendall her coffee. I laugh and go back to my book.

Soon, everybody in settle down in various parts of the room. Elena is perched in Kendall's lap, and the two are looking at something on Kendall's phone. Erika and Carlos are in the corner of the room playing chess. Amanda and James are sitting side by side, watching the television. I'm sitting in my bed still, flipping through the pages of my book.

"Oh, hi." I hear Kendall say. I look up to see Logan standing in the doorway, and I feel my heart skip a beat. Last time I saw him was when I was falling off the roof. His panic filled eyes were the last sight as I saw as I went over the ledge.

"Hi." Logan replies softly. His eyes land on me, and I hear him take in a sharp breathe. I lower my head, but look up through the hair that is covering my eyes. "Kendall, I have to get something out of my car." Elena says, standing up. "Want to help?"

Kendall nods his head and the two run out of the room like a bomb is about to explode. "Amanda, I think I saw something outside…we should check it out." James says. He and Amanda rush out of the room. "This is awkward." Carlos comments. "We'll leave too."

Carlos and Erika walk out of the room, leaving Logan in the doorway and me in my bed. He slowly walks over to my side and stands beside me. I look up at him, and feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "Logan, I'm so sorry." I drop my head against his chest, and I feel his fingers slowly run through my hair.

"Never leave me again." Logan whispers into my ear. "I wanted to die this week without you Kameryn. No more fighting, no more fake relationship. I want a real one with you, and I don't want it to ever end. Do you hear me?"

"You don't even have to say anything." I say back. Tears run down my face, staining Logan's shirt. I pull my head away from his chest, and he gently kisses me on the lips. We pull away slowly, and my eyes flutter open to see he's still there. A tear slides down my cheek as I mutter, "You're real. You're still here."

"Why would I leave?" Logan asks. "Kameryn…are you okay?"

I shake my head. I feel the memories coming up. I start breathing heavier as Logan lies me back down against the sheet. I shut my eyes, and feel Logan's hand slip into mine.

* * *

10 Days Ago

_Samantha is dead. There is a knife in her chest, and she's dead. Astoria is on top of Amanda, punching her. Blood is spattering all over the place. _

"_Get the boys Vivian!" Ciri screams. "You too Janessa!"_

_Vivian and Janessa run out of the room. Erika chases after them, and I can hear the door to our apartment break down, and shouts are heard. Ciri runs out of the hall, and Elena follows her. Astoria gets up off Amanda as I chase after her. Amanda look to be unconscious, but I can't take the time to make sure she is okay. The boys are in danger, and Amanda would want me to make sure they were okay before her._

_As I enter the room, I see Astoria shoving James out onto the fire escape. Janessa, Vivian, Logan, and Carlos are no where to be found. I jump onto the fire escape, running down after Astoria. She looks up and sees me, shoving James forward. We reach the bottom and Astoria, holding James's arm, drags him off towards the pool. I begin to follow when a panicked voice calls out my name._

_I spin around to see Carlos gripping the doorway of the abandoned building across the street. Janessa is trying to pull him into the building, but Carlos is fighting back. "Kameryn, help!" Carlos cries out as he is yanked into the building. I look back down the street where Astoria is guiding James into the pool. Carlos's screams echo, pleading for me to help him. In the window next to me, a blur looking like Amanda flies by. I take off down the street and round into the open door of the building. I fly up staircase after staircase, running down empty hallway after empty hallway. I reach the top floor, and slowly make my way down the dim hallway. At the end of the hall, the staircase leading to the roof is open. I slowly walk to the staircase, and with a deep breathe head up the stairs._

_The night air greets me. My blue eyes quickly survey the scene and I take in a sharp breathe, which makes my presence know. Logan is on the ledge of the roof, shaking in fear at the gun which Janessa is pointing at him. Vivian and Carlos are about five feet away from them, and Vivian has a knife to Carlos's neck._

"_How nice you to join us." Janessa sneers. "Ready to watch little Logan here die?"_

"_But if you kill him, then won't be West be angry?" I ask as I take baby steps across the roof. I can feel my fear of heights kicking in. The feeling that I'm going to fall through the roof and plumpt to my death kicks in, and the knots in my stomach begin to tie themselves. But Logan is what keeps my feet moving. Vivian won't kill Carlos. I'm only three feet away from Janessa and Logan when Janessa suddenly turns and points the gun at me._

"_You're right." Janessa says. "Mr. West will be angry. But you and your idiot friend are making me angry. So Logan lives, and I'm finally going to get you out of my hair." The gun switches back to being pointed at Logan. "Get down. Your little girlfriend is going to take your place."_

"_No!" Logan cries out. He goes to say something else, but Janessa has already thrown him to the ground. She points keeps the gun pointed at Logan, but looks at me. "Get up on the ledge, or Logan gets a bullet put through his brain."_

"_You wouldn't dare." I say. "You don't have the guts."_

_Janessa raises an eyebrow and walks over to Logan. She puts the gun to his head and cocks it. "I used to think he was cute, but all you two annoying little pests that need to just disappear. I'm done with all this stuff. As you and your friends like to say 'It's over.' Get up on the ledge Kameryn, or Logan is going down."_

_I look at Logan, and slowly I step up onto the ledge. My fear kicks in, and I feel my chest tighten. I close my eyes and let out a deep breathe. When I open then, Janessa drops Logan to the floor and stands in front of me, gun pointed at me. "I can't tell you how much I have wanted to do this."_

"_Let her go!" I hear a voice shout. I look to see Amanda standing by the fire escape, and for a moment I think that she could actually save us. Then I see the barrel of Janessa's gun and the thought leaves as quickly as it came. Janessa and I make eye contact, and her face tells me she knows I'm scared about the position I am in._

"_You killed Samantha!" Janessa shouts back. "Now you are going to learn what it is like to lose one of your own!"_

"_It was an accident." Amanda says. "Somehow in the struggle Samantha accidently stabbed herself in the chest. If it was up to me, I would go back and change it, but I can't. Do the right thing here Janessa and let Kameryn ago. And Vivian, let Carlos go. Don't you remember your childhood with him? Do you remember the crush you had on him?"_

"_Don't listen to her Vivian!" Janessa yells. "She's nothing but a liar."_

"_Do you remember all those times you two played at the playground?" Amanda asks, setting she places her gun on the ground. Vivian is focused on Amanda, I see the grip on her knife lessen just a little. Amanda must see this, as she continues on. "What about the time you two made that gingerbread house for your first grade teacher? If you kill Carlos, then you will be killing on those memories. And if you kill Carlos, then he can never tell you how he really feels."_

_"Don't listen Vivian!" Janessa screams. I look at Janessa, and her eyes are wide. She knows she losing. She knows she is losing control._

"_What are you talking about?" Vivian asks, clearly ignoring Janessa._

"_Carlos, tell Vivian how you really feel about her." Amanda says, and I can feel her lying. "Tell Vivian everything."_

"_I always loved you Vivian." Carlos says, going along with Amanda. "I never loved Stephanie or Erika, it was always you. It always has been, always will be."_

"_See Vivian?" Amanda shouts. "If you kill Carlos, then you two can never be together."_

_Vivian looks down at Carlos, and lets him go. He falls forward to the ground. Vivian looms over him. "I'm sorry." I hear her say. Then she raises her knife, and next thing I know, Amanda has her gun in her hands and a bullet is through Vivian's chest. Vivian falls forward onto her knees, lets out a cough, and then drops forward, dead._

"_No!" Janessa roars. She looks at Vivian, then at Amanda. "You're going to pay for this!"_

"_It's over Janessa." Amanda screams. "Stop this before anybody else dies!"_

"_It's not over to you pay!" Janessa screams. Then she looks at me. She lunges forward, and I feel her hands against my chest. Then I feel my footing slipping and then my mind finally processes what is happening. Janessa is pushing me to my death. The ledge is gone from under me and I see Logan's eyes. And then he's gone._

_I'm falling. I don't scream. I swing my arms around, trying to grab something. And I do. I ended up grabbing a broken gutter, but I'm still at least fifteen feet off the ground. I could land on my feet, but I was bound to break something. I couldn't hang onto this gutter forever. I'm light, but the gutter wasn't strong enough to even my body weight and I don't have upper body strength to hold forever. Eventually, the gutter was going to break or I was going to have to let go. "I'll kill you!" I hear Amanda scream from the rooftop. She will be down here soon. So I opt to hold on for as long as I could. I take one of my arms off the gutter, letting it rest by my side. If I am going to hold on as long I as I could, I need at least one good arm so I can keep switching out._

_A pain suddenly ripped through my collarbone. I look to see blood sleeping through my shirt, and then pain rocketed up my arm. I let go of the gutter, and before I knew it, my feet had hit the ground and I could feel the bone snap in my left leg in several places. I open my mouth to let out an agonizing scream, but something covers my mouth. I try to throw my arm back to hit whoever has begun to drag me off into the drag of the ally, but I'm in too much pain to move my arm. I let myself get drag off, and I can see Amanda making her way down the ally, looking for me. But I can't scream. I can only watch and pray she will see me before it is too late._

_She never does._

* * *

My eyes shoot open, and I gasp for air. The flashbacks…they are so painful. I sit up and pain rocks through me. I feel Logan pull me close into his body and I begin to cry. I can't take this pain anymore.

"Get me everyone." I say, pulling away from Logan. I look up at him, tears still streaming down my face. "I need to tell them what happened this past week. Please…just get me everyone."

**

* * *

**

**I have the rest of the story planned out. For the epilogue (which will be Chapter Thirty (or chapter thirty one in the table or contents), I will be needing help from the creators of the OCs who are alive. But that is later on, and I will directly PM the creators when I post chapter twenty eight. So don't worry about that now. **


	26. Something Keeps Me Holding Onto Nothing

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**To Kameryn's creator: Sorry, I forget you didn't have an account. I will figure out a way to give you the questions I need you to answer for the epilogue when its time for you to answer them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Something Keeps Me Holding Onto Nothing**

Kameryn's POV, Day One

Sunlight somehow managed to peek through the window of the room I was being held in, despite the fact that the window was covered in some kind of black cloth. I sit on the mattress is in the corner of the room, trying not to move my leg. Apparently Astoria shot me with a silencer when I was hanging on the gutter, and shattered my collarbone. I keep my arm close to my chest, hoping to avoid any pain. Some guy was in here in the middle night and removed the bullet, causing me to scream to in agonizing pain, but now I am grateful he did that.

The door swings open and I look up. Astoria enters, and slides a plate with a piece of bread towards me. "Eat." She orders. I pick up the plate, remove the bread, and throw the plate at her. I get up and try to run, but my leg is in too bad of a shape to run. I'm right outside the door when Astoria tackles me to the ground and throws a punch across my face. Blood flies out of my mouth as she throws another punch. She grabs me by the collar of the shirt and yanks me upward. I look straight into her forest green eyes, and they seem to be practically on fire from rage.

"What happened to you?" I whisper. "What happen to my crazy roommate from St. Morris? Where is the Astoria who would tackle me to the ground for fun and make me laugh? Where is that Astoria Greenbaum?"

"She was never there." Astoria hisses. "It was all fake. I made you believe I was the crazy fun girl who loved life. I hate life. I live off anger and pain. I _live_ it."

"I like the fake Astoria more." I spit. Astoria drops me back against the floor and punches me one more time, and I feel my lip get cut from the ring on her finger. Astoria gets up off me, slamming the door shut. I lay on the ground, feeling the bruises on my face form and blood trickle down it. I drag myself back over the mattress and eat the bread that remained on the mattress. I slowly nibble on it, and look up to find the sunlight is gone.

But my hope of getting out of here isn't.

* * *

Day Two

I lay on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling. Astoria already came in and gave me bread and water, which I ate, but I am still hungry. The sun has set and I'm guessing it is around eleven at night. The room is dark expect for the moonlight peeking through the window. I door to my room slowly creaks open and I look up to see Janessa slipping in. She puts her fingers to her lips and I lay back down on the mattress. She sits next to my mattress and turns on a lantern she must have brought in with her. Janessa holds out some bread for me, and I take it greedily.

"Why are you helping me?" I whisper.

"I'm done with this spy stuff." She whispers back. "I want to go home to my family. I miss them so bad. Sitting in a jail for a year really makes you miss the outside world. Agent Gomez and I were on the verge of striking a deal that I could go free if I gave him information he wanted."

"What kind of information?" I ask, sitting up.

"He wanted information about Charles West background. Mr. West told us everything so we could trust him more easily. I fell for it."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I question. "You shoved me off that building."

"I was blinded by rage." Janessa admits. "Vivian and I…we got along. Both of us were in this to protect people we loved. I tried to leave at one point last year. My family…Mr. West threatened to kill them. Vivian was in this to protect Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. I only went along with all this to protect the ones I love. So when Amanda shot Vivian, I lost it. James, Elena, or Erika weren't for me to hurt so Amanda could feel how I felt, and you were. So I shoved you because I just wanted Amanda to hurt like I was hurting. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." I say, and I can't believe I am. "But please, you have to get me out of here. I have to find my friends and let them know I'm alright."

"I can't." Janessa says. "Ciri has this place on lockdown. Can't get in or out. And your friends aren't in California anymore. We're trying to find them, and so far have no luck."

"Janessa, please." I beg. "Give me a phone, _anything_. I need them to know that I'm not dead."

"I can't." Janessa repeats. "I'm sorry Kameryn, but there is nothing I get you to get in contact with them."

"Then get me a doctor." I plead. "My leg feels like its broken in several places, and my collarbone is shattered. Get me out of here so I can see a doctor."

"Like I said, this place is on lockdown." Janessa sighs. "Jackson East is here, and if you want, I can have him look at your leg tomorrow night. He removed the bullet from your collarbone last night."

"The wound is still open." I say. "It can get infected."

"It won't." Janessa says. "Jackson used some kind of medicine to make sure it doesn't. I made him."

"Why are you helping me so much?" I ask again.

"I told you." Janessa says, standing up. "I'm done with all this spy stuff. I'm just done."

Janessa slips out of the room, leaving me alone with silence. I rest my head back against the mattress, and shut my eyes, wishing someone would just come along and save me.

* * *

Day Three

"Get up." A voice commands. I open my eyes and lift my head to see Ciri standing in the doorway, Janessa and Astoria behind her. Janessa's eyes are wide and looked alarm, but Astoria has a smirk on her face. Something tells me this isn't good.

"I said get up." Ciri repeats. I slowly push myself off the mattress and lean against the wall, trying to avoid putting pressure on my leg.

"You want to get out of here?" Ciri questions. I nod my head and she smiles an evil grin. "Well then, you're going to fight for your freedom."

"Against who?" I ask. Astoria pushes her way past Ciri and grabs me by the arm, dragging me out of the room. This is my first time out of the room in the three days I have been here, and I am worried for what lies ahead beyond these dark and dirty hallways. Ciri pushes these doubles doors open and we burst through them. Looking around, I conclude I must be being held at some kind of shut down gym, as the workout equipment around me is covered in dust and looks like it hasn't been used in years. In front of us in a boxing ring.

"Ready to fight?" Ciri asks. She shoves me into the rink and I lay there, not moving.

"Ciri, she can't fight!" Janessa says. "This won't be any fun to watch if she just lays there!"

I look up a little and see Janessa's eyes are pleading. She knows with the physical state I'm in, a fight could probably cause me even more injury.

"Astoria, have fun." Ciri says before dragging a screaming Janessa out of the room.

* * *

Day Four

I lay on the mattress, beaten and bloody. I didn't even try to fight against Astoria. Now, I have a giant gash across my forehead, my collarbone is still broken, and my leg throbs even more than usual. My body is littered in cuts, and my eye is black and closed up. My lip is still split, and I feel awful. I turn over on my mattress and heave over the side of it. The door to my room creaks open as I continue to hurl, despite the fact that there is barely anything in my stomach.

Ciri sits down in the corner of my room. She throws a towel in my direction, along with a bucket. I wipe up my puke and throw the towel in the bucket, and slide it back towards her. She looks at it in disgust before shoving it towards the door. "Please don't make me fight again." I plead. "I can't handle it."

"I want you to get well rested before tomorrow." Ciri smirks. "Tomorrow you fight again, and I expect you to actually put some effort into it Clarke. It sickened me watching you just lie there like a helpless animal."

"Like all those animals you killed with your family?" I question, pushing myself up off the mattress and leaning against the wall. "If I was like a helpless animal, and it sickened you to see me, did it sicken you to kill all those animals?"

"At first, yes, it did." Ciri says. "But you get used to it. Just like you are going to get to use to the fact your friends will be dead in a matter of days."

"You won't get them." I say. "They will escape. I heard that they're not even in L.A. anymore."

"They're not in L.A., but they are in Minnesota." Ciri smirks. My eyes widen. They found them. I can't warn them that danger is coming their way. Ciri is right. I am a helpless animal.

"Yes that's right. We found them." Ciri cackles. She leans in close to me, causing me to squish myself into the corner. "And I going to make sure you watch them die."

Ciri gets up and has her hand on the door now when I was, "If you kill them, then won't you just be like you were when you were younger?" Ciri doesn't leave the room, but her hand remains on the door knob. I continue to press on. "You left the cult because you didn't want to be part of the killings animal. If you kill my friends, then it will be like Italy all over again. Do you really want to go back to that?"

Ciri turns her head slightly, her black shifting to behind her shoulder as she does. "You don't know me. You don't know how hard it was for me to leave the cult. I got beaten; I was scared."

"My brother Marcus beat me." I blurt. "He comes home after midnight, drunk, and just beats me. I don't fight back and that scares me. I had to sit there while Marcus would just throw me around like I was a rag doll. I know what it is like to get hurt Ciri."

Ciri opens the door and leaves. Once the door is shut, I begin to cry.

* * *

Day Five

I'm beaten and bloody to a pulp. Astoria beat me so bad today that I feel like every wound on me won't stop bleeding. Janessa enters the room, and tries to comfort me as I cry silently into her arms.

It doesn't work.

* * *

Day Six

I gave up on trying to plead with Ciri to stop us from going to Minnesota, but now I'm sitting in the back of a truck, tied up and crying. It's hopeless. I'm hopeless. I tried to save my friends, and I couldn't even do that.

Why did I ever believe in hope?

* * *

Day Seven

Ciri has her arm around my neck, and is dragging me through waist high snow. The cold pierces my skin, and has begun to numb it. I don't fight; I just whimper. Every now and then I let out a sob, and Ciri hits me.

There's a light up ahead. And I can see them. I see Elena, Amanda, and Erika. I want to scream, but I have no energy. My mind silently pleads with them to run, but they remain in place, almost like they know we are coming.

I see them spin as Ciri silently drags me towards them. They are facing Janessa. "You actually had the guts to show your face again?" I hear Amanda ask Janessa. A smirk flickers on Janessa's face. "I want to see you again." Janessa teases, and I can see her playing along. She told me Ciri beat her the other day when she tried to save me, so she has to pretend like she wants to cause them pain.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to Kameryn." Amanda says. "I'm going to make your death as painful as hers was." They think I'm dead. Again, my mind silently pleads for them to just turn around and see me.

"Not so fast." Astoria, appearing on their right. "Do you really want to cause her more pain?"

Ciri gives my neck a tight squeeze and I let out a whimper. Elena, Amanda, and Erika turn around, and a gasp escapes Elena's mouth at the sight of me. They stare at me, and I can see the shock on their faces. My facial expression screams for them to save me right on the spot, but they're too busy studying my injuries.

Erika takes a step forward. Ciri's grip around me tightens, and I try not to let out another whimpers. "Please, let her go." Erika pleads "Kameryn needs medical attention. Just give us her and you can go free. Escape to some other part of the world. I promise no one will come after you. Just give us Kameryn, and you can walk free."

I can't believe Erika is resorting to begging. Spies on do that when they have no options left.

"You would just let us walk like that?" Ciri asks. "No strings or anything? Do you not realize what we have done over the past year? We have kidnapped, beaten, tortured. We have done the unspeakable, and the while spy world wants us punished, and your willing to let us _go?_"

"We just want Kameryn back." Amanda says from behind Erika.

"Why she would trust you?" Janessa asks. "You murdered two of our friends!" I look at Janessa, and I can see the pain in her eyes.

"Samantha was an accident." Erika explains. "She and I were struggling and then she was just gone. We never had the intention to kill. We just want this to end once and for all."

"And Amanda shooting Vivian was supposed to end it?" Janessa hisses. The hurt in her eyes grows stronger at the mention of Vivian. Janessa told me their was a small funeral for Vivian two days ago, and it was one of the hardest things she ever had to attend.

"Vivian was begging for it." Amanda says. "She looked at me with eyes that just said 'end it now'. Vivian wanted to end it all, and she used me to do it."

"We don't need any more deaths." Erika says. "Please, just give us Kameryn."

Janessa and Astoria join Ciri at her side. Amanda and Elena were slightly behind Erika as she stands with her hand outstretched, and her eyes are screaming for Ciri to just give me to her. Erika has given them the best thing ever: freedom.

"No." Ciri says. Shock covers Erika's face, and I look up slightly to see Ciri has a dead serious look on her face.

What did you say?" Erika asks, clearly in disbelief that Ciri has refused her offer.

"I said _no." _Ciri says. "Even if you just let us walk, agents all over the world will never stop looking for us. Don't you get it yet? It never ends. The three of us will be hunted down like wild animals."

"Where's Jackson?" Elena asks.

"Turned himself him." Astoria says, rolling her eyes "Big baby couldn't handle the guilt of committing a felony." I know that too. He came to give into my room one night to say goodbye.

A silence falls over everybody. I let out an occasional whimper, and I look at Erika, pleading for her to get me out of Ciri's grasp. "We're not leaving till we have Kameryn back." Erika declares.

"You think I haven't figured that out princess?" Ciri sneers. "And hate to break it to you, but we can't give you Kameryn back. We give you her back, and everything we have worked so hard to achieve over the past year goes right down the drain. This girl right here," Ciri squeezes her arm around my neck, and pain rockets all the way down to my toes. I let out blood-curdling scream at the pain that continues to beat through me. "Is our last shot of getting out of here." Ciri finishes.

"We gave the option to walk away." Elena says, coming up on Erika's right. Amanda comes up on Erika's right, mirroring Janessa, Ciri, and Astoria. "You didn't take it. Now, give us Kameryn, and get ready to go back to prison."

"When will you three learn that we aren't afraid of you?" Astoria questions, cracking her knuckles. "We never have been. Why would we anyways? Amanda is afraid of water, Elena is afraid of the dark, and Erika, well I think we made your biggest fear come true this week by taking Kameryn."

"I'm taking the offer." Janessa says. We all look at her. "I'm not going back to prison. I can't. I'm heading halfway around the world. My family has relocated there, and I just want to be with them again. See ya."

Janessa starts to walk away. "You think you can just leave?" Astoria screams. Janessa looks over her shoulder. "I am." She replies. "I'm down with all this spy stuff. I'm tired with running and hiding. I just want to be with my family again." Janessa looks at me, giving me a small wink before disappearing into the dark of the forest.

"Who's next?" Amanda teases. "You just lost Janessa, and back-up is on the way. Its over. Why can't you two just accept it?"

"I. Never. Lose!" Ciri roars. "Not once have I lost. I succeed in getting away from my family. I succeed in finding a home. I succeed into making everybody think I was some sweet innocence girl who doesn't have the most messed up family in history!"

I hear voices of rescue. The lights of flashlights reach my eyes while voices reach my ears. "Its over." Erika says. "Accept defeat."

Agents come bursting through the trees. They are quick to slap handcuffs on Astoria. I recognize Agent Mason as the man guiding Astoria away. A helicopter floats above us, and the latter drops. Agent Mason grabs the latter, and with his grip on Astoria, the two are lifted into the helicopter, disappearing from my sight. Elena's brother, Caleb, gently removes me from Ciri's grasp. I cling to him like he is the last person on Earth. He gently guides me over to Elena, Amanda, and Erika and I collapse into their arms, hysterical sobs coming from me. They hold me up as I cry in pain and joy into their arms. I look at Ciri, who is being handcuffed by Agent Gomez. Tears stream down her face, and I can't help but feel sorry for her. All she wanted in life was to escape death, but she end up being it herself

I barely hear the helicopter fly away as Elena, Amanda, and Erika hold me in their arms. I'm filled with joy that I'm rescued. "We have to get her to a hospital." Caleb says. I look up to see another helicopter flying above us.

"We're coming with her." Erika says. Caleb only nods his head as we all grab hold of the latter. I slowly attach myself with the latter, and grab Erika's arm. She looks at me, and I have never been more thrilled to see her face. Elena tells her brother to get the boys and to meet us at the hospital with them. The latter begins its journey upwards, but I can't help but think that this isn't exactly over yet.


	27. Final Decisions

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Final Decisons**

James's POV

Silence. That's all that filled the room as Kameryn finished telling us what happened to her. A pin could drop right now and it would be so loud that it would be deafening. We all sat around Kameryn's bed, looking at her in pity and guilt. A single tear streamed down her bruised face, and Logan, who was sitting next to her, wiped it away. I protectively wrap my arm around Amanda, and pull her closer to me. She leans against me, and I can feel her hand resting against my thigh, but she doesn't move. Not a twitch of the hand. Nothing. Kendall has his arms wrapped around Elena's neck as she sits between his legs against a wall. Carlos has his hand linked into Erika's, and visible Erika is shaking.

"Kameryn." Elena breathes out. "Oh dear Kameryn, I'm so sorry." Elena gets up from the floor and nearly collapses into Kameryn, pulling her into a tight hug. Amanda slowly removes me arm from me and hugs Kameryn too. Soon, Erika joins the hug and the four friends are squished together, looking like they never want to let go of each other.

"So Janessa was actually good?" Erika asks as the three take their seats again. "I can't believe it."

"Janessa shoved you off the building though." Amanda points out. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Rage can turn a seeing man blind." Kendall says. Elena looks up at him. "When did you get so smart?" She asks. This gets a laugh out of all of us.

"I've always been smart, I just act stupid so you pity me." Kendall teases. Elena smiles slightly and the two kiss gently on the lips. "Well it worked." Elena says, patting Kendall's cheek before turning back towards Kameryn.

"Look, I survived." Kameryn says. "It's all over. Ciri and Astoria are in jail and Janessa is returning home to her family somewhere."

"What happens to us now?" Amanda asks. She looks around the room at all of us before he eyes settle on me. "What happens now? I mean, our mission is over. We succeed and it's over."

"Come out to L.A." I say. Everybody looks at me, and Kendall, Carlos, and Logan give me an approving nod. "You all have some type of career out in there. You can stay at the Palm Woods and we all continue to date."

"What about our spy careers?" Erika asks. "All of us are active field agents."

"Retire." Carlos says. The girls give him a questioning look, and I understand. Being spies is all they knew. They grew up being spies, and they probably think they are supposed to die one.

"Carlos is right." Logan says, coming to his rescue. "You retired once Kameryn. Why can't you all do it again for a final time?"

"Spying is all we know." Elena says. "How can we just leave it behind?"

"You four have saved the world enough." Kendall says as he snakes his arms around Elena's waist, pulling her back towards his body. "I think its time you girls finally get to be normal teenagers."

"We don't know how to do that." Amanda says.

"Then we can teach you." I answer as I put my arm around Amanda. "You taught us four what love is, and I think we should return the favor."

"I don't know." Kameryn says. "Being spies is what we grew up learning. Spies are our family. How can we turn our back on our families?"

"What about the families you could have with us?" Carlos asks, his eyes pleading with the girls, but mostly Erika.

"I'm ready to retire." Elena declares. "If the spy world ever really needs us, we will be there to help. I know they're never going to find four girls like us again, but there are other spies who are there to save the day too. We can't carry the weight of the world on our shoulders forever."

"I kind of like the movie I'm filming." Amanda says, resting her head against my shoulder. "And I can't just drop out of it in the middle of family."

"My T.V. show is fun too." Erika adds. "People treat me like I'm just like them."

"And we could record a duet together." Kameryn says, looking up at Logan. He smiles and he kisses her gently on the forehead.

"So you're going to stay with us at the Palm Woods?" I ask. Elena, Amanda, Erika, and Kameryn all nod their heads, and Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and I burst into cheers. Kendall pulls Elena into a kiss. Erika and Carlos hug and he kisses her on the head. I stand up and pick Amanda up, spinning her in circles before we kiss, her feet still dangling mid-air. Logan tilts Kameryn's face up towards his and gently kisses her on the lips.

There are no more secrets between any of us. We all knew everything we needed to know about each other, and could finally live our lives in peace.

**

* * *

**

**I know, a corny ending for the chapter. But there is only four more chapters left! The next chapter (27) will be all about Elena and Kendall, James and Amanda. The after that (Chapter 28), will be all about Erika and Carlos, Kameryn and Logan. Both chapters will be the boys teaching the girls about being normal, and I promise plenty of drama! I'm not sure about Chapter Twenty Nine, but Chapter Thirty will be the epilogue, and will conclude the series as a whole. In other news, I'm probably going to do another OC story, but not an action packed filled one like this one. More details on that to come later.**

**-TheRescuer2**


	28. With A Little Help Part I

**One Mistake & No Survivors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**With A Little Help Part I**

Elena's POV

It's been two weeks since Kameryn had released from the hospital. We had just entered February, and Kendall had been teaching me how to act like a normal teenager. And it is crazy. Being like a regular teenager is harder than being a spy.

There are just so many rules. Don't ask weird questions about their families. No bugging people's apartment. No spying for air vents or attacking them from behind. And dating is even harder. Kendall and I had a private relationship, and now the whole world knows us as "Kenlena." People with cameras or as Kendall says they are called, the paparazzi, are everywhere, snapping pictures of us at every moment. I have seen my face on more magazines then I could count.

"Ready for another lesson?" Kendall asks as he kisses me on the noise. I'm laying on the couch in 2J, my head in Kendall's lap. I groan and Kendall laughs. "I'm tired of being a normal teenager. I want to go spying on someone."

"This is the sacrifice you made for me." Kendall teases as I sit up. I give him a glare. "You're so lucky I pity you, or I would have been out of here months ago." I say, crossing my arms across my chest

"Sure you would." Kendall laughs as he stands up from the couch. He puts his hand out for me and I refuse it. Kendall bends down and picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I screech as he carries me out the front door. "Kendall Knight, put me down before I hurt you!"

"You won't do that." Kendall says in a sing-song voice. "Don't forget about the paparazzi. They're everywhere, and we are hotter than Brad and Angelina right now. Now put on a smiling face, because today I am teaching you how to go to school."

"School?" I gasp. "I thought we were done with school."

"Normal kids still go to school." Kendall says as he carries me down a flight of stairs. "And before you ask, there is no classes on hacking, camouflage, fighting, or anything you did back at St. Morris's. Only Math, History, Geography, English, and all those other boring subjects that Logan always seems to get an A in. I swear, the boy is Albert Einstein reincarnated."

I couldn't help but smile at Kendall's joke. "I can hear you smiling." Kendall says. I give him a hard poke in the back. "You can't hear someone smiling." I state as we enter the lobby, Kendall still carrying me over his shoulder. People stare us as we pass. I give Kendall another hard poke. "People are staring!" I hiss. We round a corner and he places me on the ground.

"What people?" Kendall whispers as he leans down towards me. "The only person I see is you."

Kendall goes to kiss me, but I step back, causing him to fall forward to the ground. He looks up at me with a huff as I smirk. "You can take the girl away from spying, but you can't take the spy out of the girl." I say. "That's what you get for carrying me over his shoulder."

"And this is why I get pitied." Kendall says as he gets up off the ground. "Now, are you ready for school?"

"No." I say before trying to run away. Kendall catches me in his arms, picks me up, and places me back on my shoulder. He begins to walk down the hall as I pout, watching the lobby grow farther and farther away. "You're so going to die for this." I say as we near the end of the hallway, where a door rests.

"You can't kill me because then I can't take you out on our date on Friday night." Kendall says as he places me back on the ground. "Where are we going?" I ask. A mysterious smile crosses Kendall's face. "That is a surprise." He teases, placing his hand on the knob leading into our classroom.

"We better not be doing math." I sigh as we enter the class. Kendall and I step in the room and right on the front board, are math problems. "Of course." I mumble.

"You'll forgive me on Friday." Kendall whispers as he and I take seats in the back of the classroom. He takes a seat behind me and opens a notebook I didn't even see him carrying. He hands me a piece of paper and a pen, and I reluctantly focus on the problems on the board.

Ten algebraic questions later, I sigh and place my pen down. Kendall taps me on the shoulder and gives me a smile. I give him a sarcastic smile and turn back around, but then a real smile formed on my face.

With Kendall by my side, maybe math and being a regular teenager isn't so hard.

* * *

Amanda's POV

James and I sat on the floor of my bedroom in my apartment, James's hair products scattered around us.

"Why so many?" I ask, picking up a bottle of hairspray. "Are you sure this doesn't give you cancer?"

"Am I dead?" James asks as he runs his lucky comb through his hair. I giggle and pick up a comb for myself. I begin to brush my hair and then suddenly, James is slapping my hand and the comb flies halfway across the room, hitting a wall. I punch him hard in his arm and he yelps.

"What was that for?" I question.

"You were doing it wrong." James replies, as it is the most obvious thing in the world. "You started in the front and work your way to the back, not back to front."

"Okay, okay." I mutter. I retrieve the comb as James reaches up onto my dresser, pulling down a picture from of me and my adopted brother. "His name is Jyrki." I say, sitting down next to James. In the picture frame was a picture of the two of us at a local park. I was in eight in the picture, and it was taken a year after my adoptive parents, and Jyrki's biological ones, died. One of my local friends, Annie, took the picture. My brown hair was in braids, and I was sitting on a swing. Jyrki was holding the ropes, and both of us had smiles on our faces.

"I miss him." I say, resting my head against James's shoulder. "He was the best big brother in the whole world, and even if we weren't related by blood, he treated me like I was. He's a doctor over in Finland now."

"Why did you move here?" James asks.

"Jyrki sent me here for a better education. But I think he knew of my massive fear of any body of water." I say.

"You're afraid of water?" I pull my head off James's shoulder and look at him. I nod my head. "When I was nine, I went to a beach and almost drowned. Every since then, any beach, ocean, sea, etc, I'm scared of."

"Well I guess a date to the beach is out on Friday." James mutters, but I hear him.

"Date?" I ask, perking up a little. "What date?"

"Well, for all your hard work of learning how to be a regular teenager, I was going to take you out on a date to the beach, but since you hate the beach, I guess I have to go with my second option."

"And that would be…" I trail off, signaling for James to continue on. "The local carnival." He says. I smile and almost jump up cheering. "I've always wanted to go to one!" I exclaim. I wrap my arms around James's neck. "Thank you, thank you!" I say, my face buried in his chest.

"Anything for my girlfriend." James replies, wrapping his arms around my body. I look up towards him and we kiss gently on the lips. The picture frame of Jyrki falls out of James's lap, but we don't fix pick it up. We just continue to kiss and eventually, James is on his back and I am top of him, lost in his arms.

"I love you." I mutter between kisses.

"I love you too." James mutters back. All of sudden the door to my room flies open and Carlos stands in the doorway, along with Erika. "Get a room." Carlos says as Erika heads over to her side of the room to get something.

"We had one Carlos." James complains as we sit back up. I fix my hair quickly as Erika grabs her cell phone. "Thanks for controlling your boyfriend." I whisper at her as she passes by.

"Control your hormones, and I'll control Carlos." Erika winks with a laugh before leaving the room with Carlos.

"That was embarrassing." I declare as I pick up another one of James's combs.

"Life is embarrassing when you're our age." James says. He looks at me and smiles. "But it's all worth wild, when you got someone to share it with you." He leans in towards me and our forehead ours touching. "Welcome to being a regular teenager." He whispers before our lips meet once again.

* * *

**My newest OC story is published. Its called 'Full Circle', and while its not as action-packed as this one, I promise plently of drama. Go read and review it, and will your reviewing things, go read my other new story, Waiting On 'Superman'. Its total Kendall-angst.**


	29. With A Little Help Part II

****

One Mistake & No Survivors

**DemiLenaJonasBTR came up with the best names for the rest of the couples after seeing 'Kenlena'. They are 'Jamanda' (James and Amanda), 'Carlika' (Carlos and Erika), and 'Lomeryn' (Logan and Kameryn). I love them. How about you?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**With A Little Help Part II**

Erika's POV

Kameryn and I stand by side in the boys' apartment. Logan and Carlos are in their bedrooms, and we can hear them yelling and crashing into each other. "So, when do you get the cast off?" I ask, gesturing to Kameryn's cast. She readjusts her position on her crutches and shrugs. "Soon, I hope." She replies. "I hate being on crutches."

"As much as you hated the wheelchair?" I say.

"Don't even get me started on how bad that was." Kameryn says. "I'm luckily I didn't end up in that thing longer. The doctor said I got lucky that one time Carlos decided to ride it and ended up crashing me into the wall."

I laughed and shrugged. "That's my boyfriend for you." I say. Carlos and Logan's voice come echoing from around the corner, and soon enough, they are stumbling there way to stand in front of us. They stand up straight in front of us, decked out in suits, ties, and sun glasses. Kameryn and I exchange a look before bursting out into laughter.

"What are you two doing?" I ask between laughs. Carlos, with a serious look on his face, points to a pin on his badge. I lean in slightly and read it before looking up at my boyfriend. "The Good Luck Patrol?" I question. "What the heck does that mean?"

"Today's lesson is all about luck." Logan says.

"Luck?" Kameryn coughs out. "No such thing. It's all about having control of the situation and knowing what you're doing."

"See, only spies know that." Carlos replies. "Normal teenagers believe in luck. Like most people would say I'm luck to get a girl like Erika."

I blush and lean forward, giving Carlos a kiss on the cheek. He jumps backwards, screaming. I look at him with a stunned look. "Your jacket has thirteen spots on it." He says, pointing at my jacket. Carlos brings his watch to his lips and says, "We have a code thirteen."

"Loud and clear Carlos." Logan says into his watch, despite the fact that Carlos is literally standing right next to him. They looked at me and then jump, knocking me to the ground. My jacket slides off my arms, leaving me laying in my cami on the floor. "What the heck?" I screech, sitting up. I brush my black hair out of hair and look at the two boys for an explanation. Carlos throws my jacket in the trash and Logan uses duct tape to close it up.

Carlos comes over and helps me up. I look at Kameryn, who is trying to fight back a smile. "Tell me why we are dating them again?" I ask.

"Because I'm taking you jazz concert in the park Friday night." Carlos says.

"I'm still crazy." I declare, running my fingers through my hair. Carlos walks over to me and has a slight smile on his face. "Yes, you are crazy." He says. I roll my eyes, and he sees this, as next Carlos says, "Crazy…for me."

"Aren't you sweet?" I tease as we kiss. All of a sudden, the door to the apartment flies open and James and Amanda are standing in the hallway. "What the heck?" Carlos asks.

"Get a room." James says. I laugh, as they basically doing what Carlos and I did to each other before. "James, I am not doing this." Carlos whines. Amanda and James exchange a smile.

"Thanks for that." I say to Amanda, who just smiles even more. "Control your hormones, and I'll control James." She laughs before the two shut the door and leave.

"I don't know what that was, but I think that would be…bad timing?" Kameryn says, looking at Logan. He nods his head and she lets out a tiny squeal I have never heard her do before.

"What was that?" I laugh. Kameryn's face turns bright red as Logan wraps an arm around her waist.

"Speaking of dates," Logan says. "Do you want to go out Friday night? I got us reservations at this fancy restaurant and well…"

"Do you even have to ask?" Kameryn teases before the two kiss gently on the lips. I feel Carlos wrapped both his arms around my waist and pull me closer to him. "Is this luck?" I whisper. Carlos cocks his head a little to the side, giving me a confused look. "Me falling for you like this?"

"Yup." He replies before we are kissing.

**

* * *

**

**We only have two chapters left! The next chapter will be the dates between everybody, and then the epilogue, which is set many years in the future, when everybody is 40 years old. So, to the creators of all the characters (Elena, Amanda, Erika, Kameryn, Ciri, Astoria, and Janessa), I need you to answer the following questions for me. There are two sets of questions. One for the traitors and one for the main girls. If you don't answer, I will have to make up the answers on my own for your character. Here are the questions:**

**(For the Good Girls):**

**How many kids would you and your BTR boy have by the age of forty?**

**Give the kids names, and a little short summary of what they are like and what they look like.**

**Would they have taken up another job? (Ex: Teacher)**

**(For the Traitors):**

**Where would they be in the future?**

**Would they be married? With kids or not?**

**If they have kids, give a short summary of what they are like.**

**Please, get these questions answered as soon as possible, or I am going to have to answer them for you.**


	30. Promise

**One Mistake & No Survivors **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Promise**

Kendall's POV

Elena clings to my arm as we walk down the path in the Palm Woods Park. "Where are we going again?" She asks. I smile to myself and don't answer. Elena lets out a groan as we turn around a corner. "You know, I hate when you don't tell…oh. Kendall…" Elena trails off, too stunned to speak.

In front of us a raised circular platform and surrounding it in on the ground is about ten dozen white candles, which gives the whole area a glow. I stringed white lights along the surrounding hedges, and in the middle of the platform there is a picnic set up. I guide Elena through the lights and we sit down on the picnic blanket. "Kendall…" Elena repeats. She still seems too stunned to speak. "Kendall, what is all this?"

"Our date." I reply, and hold up a slice of cake, which she accepts.

"You did all this for me?" Elena asks. "Kendall, nobody has ever done anything like this for me."

"Well, I'm not like most people, am I?" I wink. I hand Elena a fork and we begin to eat our cake, talking about nothing to everything. Once we are done eating, I place my plate aside and take Elena's from hers.

"Elena Allaba Caridth." I begin, and then take a slight moment to clear my throat. Elena's brown eyes stare at me in curiosity, and I finally take notice of how she isn't wear her contacts. "I love you, and I never want you to leave my life again. So, that is why…" I trail off for a moment and pull the box out of my pocket. Elena lets out a gasp and I open the box, revealing a necklace. "This necklace, I want you to have. And when you put it on, I want it to act as a promise to me that some day, you will marry me." I finish. I remove the necklace from the box. I crawl over to Elena and she holds her hair back. I slip the silver necklace around her neck and lock it. I return to my spot as Elena fingers the heart on the necklace and looks down at it.

"What does it say?" She asks. "What does it say on the heart?"

"Love." I reply.

"I love it." Elena says. She leans in towards me, and our foreheads are touching. "I love the necklace. I love the fact that we get to spend the rest of our lives together. And mostly importantly, I love you, Kendall Knight."

Elena's lips and mine meet, making it moment the best moment in my life.

* * *

James's POV

The buzzer goes off and Amanda cheers. The man running the game booth hands Amanda a stuffed monkey that she clasps around her back. "I beat you!" She cheers as we walk away from the booth. "And I have never played one of those water games before in my life!"

"I did win." I say. Amanda looks at me, one eyebrow raised. "I won a lighter wallet to carry around."

Amanda laughs as we walk over to the Ferris wheel. "Shall we?" I ask, gesturing up towards the wheel. Amanda nods her head and we climb into one of the carts. The ride jerks and before I know it, we are sailing up towards the night sky.

"Look at all the people." Amanda says, gesturing to the ground were people weaving in and out of each other. "They look like little ants."

"You sound like a child!" I laugh. Amanda turns back towards me and smiles. "I've never been to a carnival before. So excuse me for enjoying it." She says.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." I say back. The ride stops at the top, and I know this is my moment. "Amanda, I need to ask you something." I say.

"I refuse to break up." She replies, and leans back into the plastic seat she is sitting in across from me.

"No!" I shout. "It's important." Amanda leans in towards me. "What is it?" She asks, and her voice cracks a little bit. I can feel how worried she is.

"I love you, and I know you love me." I say. "And as we get older, I want you by my side every moment of the day. That is why…" I pull the charm bracelet out of my pocket. "I want you to accept this bracelet almost like a ring."

"Are you asking me to marry you, James Diamond?" Amanda whispers, her brown eyes fixed on the bracelet.

"Amanda Anderson, will you?" I ask. My throat feels tight and the seconds seem like hours as I wait for Amanda to reply. She looks up at me and nods her head. "Yes James, one day, I will marry you."

I smile so wide that my face could probably break. I slip the bracelet around Amanda's wrist, and it stands out from the other bracelets she is wearing. "I love you so much." I whisper. I feel Amanda press her finger against my lips. "Don't speak." She whispers before we start kissing. The wheel starts up again and I feel our cart begin to move downward, but I don't want this moment to end.

And it's a good hour before we finally get off the ride.

* * *

Carlos's POV

The band plays their last note and everybody claps. The concert had been held in the Palm Woods Park, so I find myself walking along one of the paths, hand and hand with Erika.

"I love jazz." Erika says, leaning into me. She is still slightly taller than me, but she still manages to figure out a way to rest her head against my shoulder. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." I reply.

"This was the best date of my life…well actually, the only date of my life, so I guess it's the best." Erika says.

"Would that make me your only boyfriend ever then?" I ask.

"Yes. And don't say that I was your first girlfriend, because you had that Stephanie chick." Erika threatens with a smile. She lifts her head off my shoulder and looks at me as we continue our walk. "I wasn't going to say that." I say. "I was going to say that you're the first and only girlfriend that has every matter, which is why I want to ask you something." I slip my hand out of Erika's and stop walking. I get down on one knee and pull the box out of my pant pocket. I open the box, revealing a ring.

"Carlos, are you crazy?" Erika hisses, looking around at the people who have stopped to watch us with smiles on their faces. "We are only seventeen. We can't get married!"

"It's not an engagement ring." I say. "It's a promise ring."

"A promise ring?" Erika repeats.

"Yes, a promise ring." I confirm. "It means one day you promise me that we can get married for real. Erika Castriel, I want you to be my wife one day, and today is the day I want you to make that promise to me."

Erika stares at the ring, and all the people around us, before looking back at me. "Yes." She replies in a tiny voice. I jump up and slid the ring onto her onto her left middle finger so nobody actually believes it is a real engagement ring. I wrap my arms around Erika's waist and pull her close, and then we kiss. The people around us cheer as we pull apart.

"Where did you get the idea for a promise ring?" Erika asks.

"Logan." I reply before our lips meet again.

* * *

Logan's POV

I pull at my tie as Kameryn and I walk into the restaurant. The waitress guides us to the table, and I help Kameryn in as she is still on crutches. I take the crutches from her and lean them against the wall before sliding into the seat across from her.

"I can't believe that despite the fact you are on crutches, you still look that amazing." I say. Kameryn blushes and smiles. She is wearing a strapless black cocktail dress that stops at her knees, and her blonde hair is up in a messy bun with a few stands of her hanging around the sides of her oval shaped face. Her side bangs lay perfectly against her forehead and she wears light makeup. "You look beautiful." I say.

"Your not so shabby yourself." Kameryn teases, tugging at my green tie. I laugh and playfully swat her hand away. The waitress who seated us comes along again and takes our orders. Kameryn and I eat and talk, laughing the entire time. Before I know it, its time to go. I gather Kameryn's crutches and we go outside, and we sit on a bench, enjoying the night.

"I can't believe the night is almost over." Kameryn comments.

"Not yet." I say. Kameryn looks out me and I pull something out of my pocket. "Logan…you kept it?" Kameryn asks, taking her mother's bracelet for my open hands.

"It was my last reminder of you from a year ago." I say quietly. Kameryn leans over and kisses me on the cheek, and I blush slightly. "Wait, there is only supposed to be one charm." Kameryn says. She holds up the bracelet and points to the heart shaped one. "What is this charm?"

"Read what it is says." I say, smiling to myself.

"Forever?" Kameryn reads. "Logan, my mother never had this charm on her bracelet."

"I added it on." I say. I slide the bracelet onto Kameryn's wrist. "I put that charm on there so you know that I will love you forever, and that someday, I hope we get married and therefore, I can love you forever and never have to worry about you leaving me again."

"Yes." Kameryn says. I tilt my head to the side in confusion. Kameryn chuckles and says, "Yes, I will love you forever. And yes, one day I will marry you."

"I didn't ask you to marry me though." I say. Kameryn slides the bracelet off her wrist and places it back in my hands. "Then ask right now." She whispers. I gulp and get down on one knee in front of her.

"Kameryn Grace Clarke, will you marry me one day?" I ask. Kameryn nods her head and I slid the bracelet onto her wrist again. We both smile and lean in towards each other. "I love you" I whisper before our lips meet. We pull apart and I kiss the scar on Kameryn's forehead, the scar that reminds her of the pain she went through the week we were separated. "And don't you ever forget it."

"Forever." Kameryn whispers before we are kissing again.

**

* * *

**

**Only one more chapter left, and that is the epilogue! I will be posting it tomorrow night, and I need the answers to my questions from last chapter by then! I only need them from Elena & Janessa's creators, so hurry and get them in! **


	31. Survivors

****

One Mistake & No Survivors

**Wow. Here we are, thirty chapters later and over a hundred reviews. And its time for the end. Thank you for everybody who has stuck with this story and joined along the way. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Survivors**

Astoria Daniels' POV

I sit on my stool, painting the scene below me on my canvas. My eldest child, Harmony Felicity Daniels runs below, chasing her younger brother, Regulus Jacob Daniels. Harmony's curly black hair gets covered in sand as Regulus jumps on her, knocking her to the ground. I laugh and hear my husband, Felix, laughing as he comes up from behind me.

"Get your head out of the clouds Harmony!" Felix teases as he pulls up a stool next to me. Harmony just looks up at us from below, blinking her olive green eyes. She opens her mouth to speak, but Regulus tackles her.

"Regulus!" Harmony cries out. "You got sand in my mouth!"

"Sorry." Regulus says, running his fingers through his red hair. He helps his sister up out of the sand as I continue to paint. He has always been thoughtful when it comes to helping other people, and right now I can see the guilt in Regulus's brown eyes. Unlike his older sister, who is often in her own little world, Regulus is serious and a thinker. But I wouldn't trade them for the world.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Felix staring at me. "What?" I ask, setting down my paint brush. Felix looks exactly the same as he did when I first met him before my spy years. The years that continue to haunt me. His soft lips turn up into a smile as he runs his fingers through my auburn hair. I got rid of the blue dye over twenty years ago, and my hair reaches down to my shoulders now. My eyes are still the same shade of forest green, and Felix loves to remind me how beautiful they are.

I've taken so many anger management and yoga over the years. What I did so many years ago…it bothers me. I wake up in the middle of the night screaming sometimes, as the memories burn inside me still like a raging fire. Painting helps me express them. Felix knows of my past, but my children do not. One day, I shall let them know how the horrendous crimes I committed.

But for now, I set down my paint brush as Felix and I run down to the steps that connected our beach house to the sea, and enjoy the moment of now with my family.

* * *

Ciri Lumen's POV

"And then he tried to fire me." My husband, Christopher, says. My four year old daughter, Leigh, sits on my lap and is color. "I'm the boss!" Christopher laughs. "My own employee tried to fire me!"

"Are you serious?" I laugh. I feel a tug at my turtleneck sweater and look down at Leigh. "Look what I made!" Leigh says, tugging at my shirt more. It's nothing more than a scribble, but it puts a smile on my face. "I love it sweetheart." I say as I lean down and kiss the top of her brown curly hair.

Leigh looks like me. She has my brown hair and olive skin, but my husband's deep brown eyes and curly hair. Personality wise, she takes after Christopher. Leigh has his bright smile and that twinkle in her eyes that makes the most depressed person smile. She is one of the reasons that make me carry on everyday. If it wasn't for Leigh and Christopher, I would have ended my life years ago.

Years ago, after my capture when I was seventeen, I was assigned a psychologist. And there, it was where I discovered I was sick. Not physical, but mentally. I was raised in a bad household, and it was bound that I was going to end up the way I did. I was exposed to things a normal child would have never been exposed too. I realized I was never evil, and suffered from a mental breakdown from it. I wasn't the monster I appeared to be. My family molded me into the person I was, and Charles West just put on the final coat that hardened it. But I broke free of the shell many years ago at my final capture, where I cried. My tears helped me realized I needed help. The things I did to everybody years ago was my way of trying to forget my childhood. But I can never forget it. My heart aches every time I see a puppy pass me by on the street. The mental image of my family laughing as one would die flashes through my eyes, but I carry on. For my family's sake and my own sake.

Christopher and I met when I was twenty six. I had taken up a job at as a journalist for a newspaper, and he was another journalist. When we first collided in the mail room, Christopher tells me that sparks flew. Of course, I did not know what that meant. I had never known what love meant. But over the years, Christopher taught me what it is. When we were twenty eight, I finally agreed to let him take me out on a date. Years later, when we turned thirty two, we married. It was only when I was thirty six we had Leigh, and as I held my baby girl in my arms for the first time, I finally understood what it meant to be love. I knew what it meant to love someone, but I never knew what it meant to be loved. Leigh and Christopher have taught me that humans aren't born evil, but are made evil.

As Christopher, Leigh, and I walk down the streets of New York, we pass by St. Morris's. I see girls and boys moving about inside, learning what I did many years ago.

"Thank you." I whisper so softly that nobody hears. I feel Leigh tug at my hand and point to a toy store down the street. I gather her up in my arms and slip my free hand into Christopher.

And together, my family and I make our way down the streets, and once again, I get the same feeling I have had some many times over the years. The feeling of being wanted, feeling loved, and enjoying life.

And I could never be more grateful for it.

* * *

Elena Knight's POV

"Welcome home, Mr. Knight." I say as Kendall enters the kitchen of our house. I stand at the kitchen counter, pouring brownie mix in a pan. I place it in the pre-cooked oven and turn and face Kendall. He brushes my black side bangs out of my brown eyes and kisses me gently on the lips.

"God, do you have to do that in front of me?" I hear my fifteen year old daughter, Riley; groan as she enters the room. She sits down at the kitchen table and goes to grab a cookie, but I swat her hand away. "No cookies yet." I scold as I place a bowl of chips on the table. Riley pouts, but her green eyes show that she isn't really upset. "Maybe I should go all spy on you!" She exclaims, jumping up onto the chair. Kendall grabs her and throws her over his shoulder, before carrying her out of the room. I watch them, and laugh. Riley is identical to Kendall. They both have blonde hair, the same beautiful green eyes, and the same long, strong body. Riley, like Kendall, is strong and protective. Kendall comes strolling back into the room, and I can see our youngest child, five year old Dean, clinging onto Kendall's leg.

"One leaves, and another one enters." Kendall laughs. I lean down and pick up Dean, setting him on in a chair at the kitchen table. Dean is just like me. He has my brown eyes and black, along with my personality. He looks up greatly to his older siblings, and adores Kendall. As Riley likes to call Dean, 'Daddy's Little Man.'

"Do we have everything we need?" Kendall asks. "Because I don't think I can go to the grocery store again. The cashier there is going to think I'm flirting with her."

I hit him in the arm. "You better not be!" I exclaim. Kendall laughs and says, "The cashier is like, a ninety years old lady. Calm down, Mrs. Knight."

"Sam, put the cookie down!" I say, spinning around. And sure enough, my twelve year old son is sneaking a cookie from the plate on the table. "Come on Mom!" Sam groans, placing the cookie back down. Sam has my personality and my black hair, but Kendall's green eyes. "Just one?" He pleads.

"No, you can have one when everybody arrives." I say. "Now, why don't you go outside and play some soccer with Dean?"

Sam opens his mouth to protest, but Dean is already out of her chair and is dragging Sam by the hand out the door. "Let's play Sammy!" Dean squeals. Sam's green eyes from behind his black square framed glasses seem to plead with me, but Kendall and I just laugh as Dean drags his older brother out the door. I watch from out the kitchen window as Sam helps Dean kick the soccer ball into the net. Riley appears out of nowhere, and I assume she crawled out her window. She knows all about my spying past, like Sam. Dean is still too young to know, but one day he will too.

* * *

Amanda Diamond's POV

"Brian, come on!" My ten year old daughter, Danielle, yells as she pounds on the bathroom. Her green eyes burn with anger as she pounds on the door more. "We have to get to Uncle Kendall and Aunt Elena's house, and I still haven't brushed my teeth!"

I watch from my bedroom door as the bathroom door opens, revealing my fourteen year old son, Brian. "Perfection takes time, my dear little sister." Brian teases as he steps out of the bathroom. Danielle rushes in, and the door slams shut behind her. "Brian, must you always take so long to get ready?" I question as Brian runs his fingers through his brown hair, much like James had when we were younger too.

"Dad says that it takes time to look as good as he and I do." Brian says, popping his collar, and I can't help but laugh. "You are so much like your father." I say as Brian smiles and walks off down the hall. Brian and James are so much alike. Brian looks so much like James did when we were younger. Brian even has James's personality. He's charming, talkative, active, and a very social boy. Danielle is like him when it comes to being talkative. She is very curious, like me. She has James's brown hair, which is long and wavy, but green eyes, which neither James nor I have. Danielle gets her green eyes from James's mother. Danielle is hyper, like my two youngest children, Emma and William. They are seven, hyper and pranksters in training. I think that is why they like their Uncle Carlos so much.

As if on cue, the two come out of their bedroom. Emma's long brown hair flies out from behind her as she rushes down the stairs. William comes out next, his hazel eyes sparkling as he flies down the stairs after her. "No running on the stairs!" James calls out as the two rush past him. He sees me in the doorway and kisses me.

"Everybody ready?" He asks. I nod towards the bathroom door. "Your son took too long in there. Danielle was waiting twenty minutes."

"That's my boy!" James shouts. I hear Brian laugh and I can't help but smile. Danielle comes out of the bathroom, her sneakers in hand.

"Who's ready to go to Uncle Kendall and Aunt Elena's house?" I shout. A chorus of cheers came from all around the house, and soon, my four children and lined up at the front door, ready to go.

* * *

Erika Garcia's POV

"Austin Carter Garcia, get off the phone!" I say to my sixteen year old son. I tap the watch on my hand. "We have to go!"

"Mom, it's about a school project." Austin whines, his dark brown eyes pleading with me. I shake my head and throw a pillow at him. He cries out as it hits him. "I got to go." Austin says quickly into his phone. He slides it back into his pocket and stands up. "I've been ready to go for the past hour." Austin states, pointing to himself. "And Gabe and I want to get the project down as early as possible…"

"You are so much like your Uncle Logan." I say as I walk into the kitchen. Austin follows me. In the kitchen sits Carlos and youngest child, eleven year old Lennon Adam. Austin sits down next to Lennon. Lennon looks just like Logan, with dark brown eyes and the same spiky hair. Austin has Carlos's hair from when we were younger. Austin and Lennon both have tan skin, but are complete opposites. Austin is a leader, while Lennon is quiet. But, Lennon is young and looks up to Austin as a role model, a role Austin has accepted completely. Lennon is trying to hide a smile, but I can tell he is excited to go. He completely adores Kendall and Amanda, as Kendall always plays and teaches Lennon about certain things like sports, and Amanda always has jokes for Lennon to hear.

"Carlos, where are the girls?" I ask, grabbing my purse off its hanger.

"Ashleigh is on the roof and Bridget is in her room." Carlos reports. I spin around, my brown eyes wide. "Why is Ashleigh on the roof?" I ask.

"Just joking." Carlos says. He gets up and kisses my cheek. "Ashleigh may be just like me, but she knows that we have to go. I'll go get them."

I let out a sigh of relief. Ashleigh Katherine Garcia, our second oldest child, is completely like my husband. She looks like me, but the fourteen year old is a complete model of Carlos. She talks all the time in class, and I have received constant phone calls from teachers about it. She never gets in trouble though because she shares Carlos's sweet innocence. On cue, my daughter comes walking in. She sits down at the table, some kind of textbook in her hand. Even though she talks a lot in class, she always works hard in her studies.

Carlos reenters the kitchen with my other fourteen year old daughter, Bridget Krystal Boscarino-Garcia. She runs her fingers through her long, shaggy blonde hair, and she smiles up at Carlos, her forest green eyes twinkling. Her pale skin stands out against the rest of us, as Bridget is adopted. She truthfully looks like she could be a long lost sibling of Kendall. Sometimes, Bridget can be demanding and act like she is in her own little world, but most of the time, she is calm, quiet, shy, and peaceful, which is how she acts when she is around the family. We adopted Bridget when she was about four years old, and the family immediately accepted her.

"What are the rules?" I say, leaning against the fridge. I point at Austin to start. Before the Garcia clan goes out anywhere, we go over certain rules so nothing and nobody ends up broken.

"No telling Kendall what to do." Austin says.

"No crazy stunts or pranks." Ashleigh pouts.

"No trying to get away from anybody I don't like." Bridget adds, but then says, "Which doesn't really make any sense, because I like everybody who is going to be there."

I point at Lennon, who finishes off by saying, "No correcting Logan on anything smart he says."

I smile and toss the car keys to Carlos, who catches them. "Let's go then." I say. My children get up and rush out the front door. I stop Carlos right before he walks out the door. "What did you say to Bridget to get her to come down?" I question. "Because I know there was no way she was done with her makeup yet."

"I promised her that you would let her read an expert of your newest book." Carlos answers before rushing to the car. I shake my head. I write books now as a living, spy books, but not under my real name. The series chronicles my spy adventures with Elena, Amanda, and Kameryn, but I don't use any real names. I also run a photography business on the side, as I took up a great interest after Carlos taught me about cameras during one of his lessons during my teen years.

"Come on Mom!" Austin shouts as I lock the front door. I smile and jump into the car with my family, ready to see everybody.

* * *

Kameryn Mitchell's POV

"Mom, where are my shoes?" My fourteen year old son, Evan, shouts from the bottom of the stairs. I look at Logan, who shrugs.

"I don't know!" I shout back. "Check the garage!"

"Mom." My other son, twelve year old Lucas, says from the doorway of my room. I quickly button up my white collared shirt and look at him. He holds out a hairbrush for me. "I can't get this one spot in the back that is sticking up." Lucas turns around and points to the back of his blonde hair, where one piece is in fact, sticking up straight. "Can you get it?" He asks, turning back around. I nod and gesture for me to follow him into the bathroom.

Lucas is a lot like me, looks-wise and personality. He is quiet and shy like me, and sometimes ends up lost in the shuffle. Evan reminds me of Kendall, just with Logan's looks. Evan is outgoing, confident, and makes friends like its nothing. Evan sometimes acts without thinking, but always finds a way to make things right if he wronged them in the first place. Lucas looks up to Evan, and Evan guides Lucas in the art of certain things. Lucas is loyal; as is Evan. Something Logan and I raised our sons to be.

"Kameryn!" Logan's voice shouts from the bottom of the stairs. "We have to go!"

"Is it all good Mom?" Lucas asks, looking over his shoulder in the mirror, trying to see if his hair is fixed. "Yes sweetheart, all good." I reply. "Ready to go?"

"Think Bridget will like it?" Lucas asks as he follows me out of the bathroom. I hold back a giggle at Lucas's question. He recently confessed to his father that he had a slight crush on Carlos and Erika's adoptive daughter, Bridget. "Lucas, if Bridget doesn't like your hair, then she is a fool." I say, and kiss my son on the cheek. Lucas lets out a groan and wipes his cheek off. I laugh as the two of us go down the stairs. Logan and Evan are at the front door. Logan has the car keys in his hands, and is twirling them around his finger. Evan is leaning against a wall, texting someone on his phone.

"Well look at you." Logan says. He comes over to me and kisses me on the cheek. "Boys, one day I hope you find love like your mother and I do."

"So are you giving me permission to go to St. Morris's and protected some pretty girls from a hot band who are in danger of being killed?" Evans smirks. "Sweet! Lucas, you can be my sidekick. I think you and I could totally pull off a Batman-Robin thing."

"No way am I wearing tights!" Lucas exclaims. He runs out the front door and to the car, followed by a laughing Evan. Logan looks at me, a smile on his face.

"What?" I ask. He kisses me on the lips before we head out the front door. "Did you find a good home for that little boy?" Logan asks.

When Evan was five and Lucas was three, I started a program that helps abused children find good homes. When Logan and I were eighteen, I finally told him about Marcus and the beatings I had endured throughout my entire life. Logan called the authorities in New York, and Marcus received a life sentence in jail. I visited him shortly after he was sentenced, and he apologized to me for his actions. Marcus told me he only beat me out of anger of our parents for just leaving me. Since then, we have rekindled our relationship, and actually seem like brother and sister. I started the program to help children who are going through what I went through, or worse. Sometimes they are foster kids, or kids just in need of help. Whatever it is, I have helped over a thousand kids find new, healthy homes to grow up in.

"Yes, I found a very good home for him." I reply as we reach the edge of the driveway where the car sits. "You still didn't answer my question of why you were smiling at me." I point out. Logan smiles again. "I was just thinking about how you are still the most beautiful girl in the world." He says. We kiss before we both get in the car, listening to Lucas and Evan continue to argue about who would be Batman and who would be Robin.

* * *

Janessa East's POV

"Mommy, Mommy!" A voice shouts from outside. I quickly run outside and see my six year old son, Spencer, standing by a chair. "Spencer, what's wrong?" I ask, scooping my son into my arms.

"It's a rainbow!" Spencer says, pointing to a small stream of water that slowly makes its way across the patio. And, true to my son's words, the water seems to have some kind of rainbow in it. I smile at Spencer and tickle his stomach, causing him to shake with laughter.

"Does that mean Daddy is here?" Spencer asks quietly. I nod my head, blinking back tears. "Why don't you go inside and get washed up for some lunch?"

Spencer nods his head and I watch as he runs off, his blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight. He looks so much like his father, Jackson.

Jackson East. A name that haunts me to forget yet haunts me to never forget. Jackson and I began dating when we he was released from prison, at age twenty six. We got married when I was thirty, but we only had Spencer six years ago, when I was thirty six. Jackson, who ran the fire department downtown in our small Florida town, perished in a fire only a year ago. He loved to tell Spencer stories of how angels would come back down to Earth in the form of rainbows, and now every time Spencer sees a rainbow, he lets me know Daddy is with us.

"Mommy, Scooby Doo is on!" Spencer's voice says from the house. Our yellow lab, Buddy, follows in closely at my heels, sniffing at the floor. Buddy, upon entering the house, looks up at the television and barks at the sight of Scooby Doo. The giant dog runs over to the television and continues to park, much to the amusement of Spencer. My brown eyed son claps his hands, finding the real life dog much more entertaining than the television one.

I call Spencer over for lunch, and his little legs carry him into the kitchen as fast as they can. I boost him up onto his seat, and place a bowl of mac and cheese in front of him. I sit next to him, eating my salad. And the entire time, Spencer babbles on about what they did in school yesterday, even though he already told me yesterday.

Soon, Spencer places his soon down and jumps out of his seat. "Can we play spy like you?" He asks. I nod my head and Spencer runs off to hide. He likes to call hide and go seek 'Spy', as he has some vague background of my past. My son doesn't know about all the horrible things I had down, just the part about spy school.

"Ready or not, here I come!" I shout, making my way off down the hall. A memory flashes through my head, and I am forced to lean against the wall for a moment till it passes. Blood flying flashes through my head, as does Ciri's fist beating me that one day I tried and failed to protect Kameryn. As quickly as it came on, the memory goes away, and I continue off down the hall, 'searching' for my son.

I often have flashbacks to my teen years. Doctors have told me this is my way of dealing with the trauma I suffered. They started right after I was reunited with my family after I walk away from Astoria and Ciri years ago. My family and I fled to Puerto Rico, and when I was eighteen I left for college in London. I majored in medicine, and started a non-profit clinic that offered free medical care to the needy. I called it, 'The Clarke Foundation.' I see it as my way as repaying Kameryn for not being able to protect her all those years ago. I still run the clinic, but do not work as much as I need to take care of Spencer.

"You found me Mommy!" Spencer shouts, appearing from out of nowhere, and despite the fact that I didn't find him. I pick him up and spin him around a circle, while he giggles. "Want to play again?" Spencer asks.

"Why wouldn't I?" I reply. I set Spencer, and he covers his eyes. I hide behind a corner, in an easy hiding spot for him to find me. He turns around, and soon his little eyes spot me.

"I found you!" He cheers. I pull Spencer into a hug and kiss him. "You sure did buddy." I whisper into his ears. "You sure did."

* * *

General POV

The Garcia clan was the last one to pull up to the house. The Mitchell family was the first to arrive, followed by the Diamonds' shortly after. The men were outside by the grill, chattering on about things occurring in their lives, even though Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan had seen each other last week. Elena, Erika, and Kameryn were sitting on patio chairs up on the deck, talking while watching Evan, Brian, and Sammy teach Dean how to hit a baseball. Amanda was showing Lennon and Danielle how to tie a water balloon, which she then thrown at James's head, causing the man to scream like a little girl, getting a laugh from everybody. Riley and Austin were in the pool, playing basketball against each other. Austin kept dunking Riley under, which would cause Kendall to tell Austin that he needs to learn how to flirt with a girl better, and getting a laugh from everyone and a bright red blush from Austin and Riley. Bridget and Lucas sitting on the swing set, twirling around in their seats, exchanged in some kind of conversation.

"Incoming!" Three voices shouted from above. A second later, three giant water balloons were sailing down from an open window and onto Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan's heads. Everybody looked up to see Emma, William, and Ashleigh laughing from the window. "And that, my younger friends, is how you pull a prank!" Ashleigh laughed

"Ashleigh Katherine Garcia, what did I say about pranks?" Erika scolded, but a smile was still on her face. Ashleigh flashed a smile before disappearing from the window with the two giggling seven year olds. A minute later, they join the rest of the group outside.

Ashleigh headed down to her dripping father, who had a goofy grin on his face. "Your mother is so going to kill you later." Carlos winked at his daughter. Ashleigh just laughed, and said, "I like to see her catch me first." Ashleigh does a back handspring, before joining Brian, Evan, Sammy, and Dean.

James got down to his smiling children's level and pointed to his hair. "What did we say about Daddy's hair?" James asked.

"Don't mess it up." The twins replied. James ruffled their hair before sending them off on their way. The twins jumped into the pool, joining Riley and Austin, who let them join the game. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan joined their wives up on the deck along with Amanda, who had recently joined the group up on the deck. Amanda, at seeing the sight of her wet husband, bursted out into laughter.

"I wish I had a time machine, so I could being you to the past and have your past see you now!" Amanda joked, wiping tears from her brown eyes.

"My past self would have a heart attack at seeing my hair like this." James replied, shaking his wet head. "I'm on the verge of one now."

The eight adults on the deck laughed. Soon, as their children's laughter rang through the backyard, the eight found themselves in positions they had not been in years. Kameryn sitting in a patio chair, Logan leaning against the chair. Kendall and Elena were sitting on wooden floor, with Elena between Kendall's long legs and his arms wrapped around her neck, holding his wife close to him. James and Amanda were sitting side by side, with James having one arm wrapped around Amanda's waist. Carlos and Erika were sitting side by side, hands linked with each other.

"How many years has it been since we all sat like this?" Kendall asked. "The last time was when…" He trailed off, unsure of whether or not to speak of the events that brought them all together.

"The last time we were all like this was when I was in the hospital." Kameryn said. Memories seem to cover everybody's mask like an unwanted mask. Logan leaned down and kissed the everlasting scar on Kameryn's forehead, something he always does when the memory of her experience comes up. Soon, the memory slipped away, and Kameryn leaned up and kissed Logan's cheek. "Love you." She whispered. Logan just smiled, and mouthed back the same thing.

"I'm thankful for what happened those two years." Amanda declared. James looked down at his wife, confused. "I mean, it brought us all together."

"It was one mistake," Erika said, "And none of us was a survivor. We all made one giant mistake, and it was one that seemed like it couldn't be fixed."

"But we did." Elena declared. "We survived, and look where we are today. Happy, together, and with families. I could never be more grateful."

Kendall raised his glass of water and said, "Cheers to the stupid years of teenage hood!" He shouts. The eight adults clink their glasses together, smiling the entire time. They were together, and happy. The survivors of the greatest mistake any teenager could ever make. A mistake, the eight would be grateful forever for.

**The End**


End file.
